No One
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: I'll Stand By You Sequel: You last saw these kids growing up, making forever friendships, & falling in love. After the tragic accident Haley and Lucas made a life for themselves but five years later what has changed in the little town of Tree Hill. Naley
1. When The Rain Is Pouring Down

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill, or the song No One by Alicia Keys. Here is the I'll Stand By You Sequel, it is called No One and that is taken from the song by Alicia Keys which will be used like I used the song I'll Stand By You in that story.  
**

**If you didn't read ISBY I would recommend you would but its not necessary, as a recap: Haley and Lucas are siblings who moved to Tree Hill to live with their Aunt and Uncle. Haley was 16, Lucas 17, because their parents died in a car accident that Haley blamed herself for. They met, Nathan and Brooke Scott, siblings, Julian Baker, and Peyton Sawyer. La de da de da things happened Nathan and Haley fell in love as did Lucas and Peyton where as Brooke and Julian dated for many years before Brooke got pregnant at 16 with little baby Juliet. And in the mean time, Haley's ex boyfriend, Derek, attacked her, but Nathan saved her in the end. I think that is all you really have to know.  
**

**This takes place 5 years after the last chapter of ISBY so by this time they had all graduated college, since Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas were a year younger than the others.  
**

**So I had to divide what was going to be the first chapter into two because it was huge so some of the sneak peaks won't be in this chapter but they will be in the next. I have planned this story out to be around 20 chapters or so and I hope you all like it :) Since I divided this chapter up I am planning on posting chapter 2 really soon!**

**How many of you loved the cliffhanger at the end of ISBY...no one? Oh okay although you all should know me enough by now to guess what she said!**

**So since this is in two part the first chapter it called When The Rain Is Pouring Down, and the second is And My Heart Is Hurting, so they kinda go together  
**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for everything! Please review and I hope you like it!  
**

**To the people who reviewed the last chapter of ISBY:  
**

**barbararex-** thank you so much it means so much for me to hear this!**  
**

**TesstMeeniac**- I hoped Haley would win to but I loved writing Nathan comforting her...and maybe I have something up my sleeve with the "Don't say you never gave me anything" moment, just you wait :) The couple was something I worked in at the last minute because I though it would be really cute, I don't know if anyone noticed I forget the actual names I think it was Harriet and Nicholas...Haley and Nathan...see the similarity. Unconventional meet and greet but it was so meaningful to Haley. What do you think she said? Go read and find out! Thanks for reviewing and I think **JODIE** was about to kill me with the spoilers as well haha.

**Ace5492** -thank you I hope you like this !

**Jodester (littlej23)**- I know you must hate me but honestly what do you think Haley said...like I mean its NALEY JODIE! A&F! Is this soon enough? I am hoping to update very very often for you guys! I am quite the evil genius! Now time to interrogate you? Why didn't you post your OS...and I saw a Katy Perry album the other day and thought of you, did you ever post One Of The Boys? I can't remember. Anyway keep writing because your AWESOME I LOVE to read your work because its AWESOME and I think Naley fanfiction is AWESOME! ILY :) And I hope you like this...although that may be a trick question considering...well I don't want to give anything away.

**Anyway now my super long A/N is over so go read!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: When The Rain Is Pouring Down**_

* * *

**At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world.**

* * *

**Some are coming home.**

"I'm home!" I shouted when I walked in the door. I waited for a response like I did every time but one never came. "Nathan where are you?" I walked throughout the house only to find him playing NBA Live in the den.

"Hey Nate, I'm home."

"I heard." He muttered.

"Come on don't be like this." I said putting my bags down on the floor.

"Be like what?"

"Giving me the cold shoulder like you have done for the past month." It all started when I went to a live show in Portland to perform. Nathan didn't want me to go but I did anyway. Then when I got back he wouldn't talk to me, so I went a did a few more shows.

"You're the one that left so you can't blame me for any of it."

"Nathan it was one show, one weekend that's it."

"But it was the one weekend I had a game here. I asked you not to go and you went anyway."

"Oh so I get it you're the only one who can have dreams and goals. Don't you get that I am sick of just following you around and only doing performances wherever you're away games are. I released an album three years ago and have barely been able to promote it. My new album is about to come out, and I am going on a six week tour whether you like it or not."

"Don't you mean Chris? Whether he likes it or not."

"What the hell does Chris have to do with this?"

"Everything."

"For the last time, there is nothing going on between Chris and me, we co-sang a song on my album, he will be my opening act that's it!"

"Haley he is constantly hitting on you how do you think that makes me feel?"

"How do you think it makes me feel that my husband doesn't trust me! Huh? You know I would never cheat on you, because that's not the person I am. Chris and I's relationship is strictly platonic and that's all it is ever going to be. Did you happen to watch the show I was on last night huh? I couldn't sing. I left you a message about it."

"I deleted it, I deleted you."

"I choked up and ran off the stage because I realized that none of it could ever be enough without you. All of the celebrity and all of the applause and all the pretty melodies...couldn't fill your void in my heart. So I hope your happy Nathan. But I hope you realize this isn't about the tour. All I need is you! I was being childish when I walked away from you for the show. You gave me an ultimatum the night that I left and I fought back for all the wrong reasons. I was being stubborn...and I can't take that back, I wish that I could. Did I want to go? Yeah. I loved it, I loved every night of it. But I want you to know something Nathan. There was never a night where I loved it more than I loved you."

"That's great and all but you still left."

"What do you want from me! I apologized. I offered for you to come. And I even offered not to go on the last one."

"But you still went on the first one behind my back."

"Can we stop dwelling on this, yes I left I admit to it now what do you need from me? Marriage is about loving someone for who they are and accepting them for their mistakes."

"You should go relax all this probably isn't good for the baby." I was six weeks along.

"I get it, the only reason you're still here is because of the baby. You couldn't give a damn about me anymore."

**And some are good, struggling with evil.**

"That's not true because I don't even know if this baby is mine." I walked over to where he sat made him get up before slapping him across the face. "How dare you!" I spat in his face "Get out, get the hell out Nathan! You know I would never ever cheat on you! I'm going upstairs to unpack and when I come down you better not be here!" I shouted running upstairs to cry.

* * *

"Julie, Jules where are you" Brooke said running around Clothes Over Bros. Of course you could see Juliet where she was hiding under the mannequin but Brooke was running around if she didn't know. "Julie Mama is getting really worried, maybe she went outside. Let me lock up the store and go looking."

"No no Mama I'm right here!" She said running out.

"Oh my gosh you scared me Jules" Brooke said giving her a huge hug.

"Don't be scarededed I'm here."

"Okay, now why don't we go back out front with Auntie Millicent okay?" Brooke lead her out to the front of the store.  
Brooke walked behind the counter and sat on it. "Hey Millie."

"So how are things at home?"

"Juliet is getting so big so quick. I mean she is learning new words and she blows me away everyday."

"Brooke you know that's not what I meant and I know all of that. What is Julian up to?"

"He is in Texas shooting another movie."

"With Alex?"

Brooke looked away and nodded.

"You know what the tabloids are saying right?"

"Maybe this time they're right."

"Brooke did you file for a divorce?" Millie asked as Brooke got up. Millie grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"I had to Millie for my sake and Julie's. Julian has to realize that what he is doing affects us. I mean he is here maybe one weekend every two months to see us. He is most probably sneaking around with Alex too."

"I'm sure he isn't that boy loves you."

**Some tell lies to make it through the day.**

"Well he has a funny way of showing it. I also filed for sole custody. In the papers it says he can see her six times a year and that's is because I think its all I can handle. But its not for me, I have to protect Jules. I don't need him, I really don't, and I don't miss him either."

"Brooke don't lie to..." Millie said but was cut off.

"Hey Brookie." Nathan said walking into the store.

"What's up now."

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to stop by?"

"Because I know you and Haley have been going through some things and you don't look too happy. Did you know she calls me every night? Always in tears because of what you are doing to her."

He sighed and looked away. "Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"What did you do to her now?" Nathan looked at Brooke then Millicent and Juliet. Brooke pulled him over to the side and they began whispering.

"I told her I didn't know if the baby was even mine."

"Nathan are you kidding me! What the hell did you do that for?"

"We were fighting and in the heat of the moment I just wanted to say something to hurt her like she hurt me."

"She is hurting too Nate."

"I know, and I didn't mean it. I know that the baby is mine but I just...I don't know."

"Haley would never cheat on you"

"I know" He whispered

"I love you and your my brother so you can stay with me, but that doesn't give me any reason to not believe that you are the asshole that I think you are right now." Brooke said before starting to walk away. She was the only one that knew about the baby because when Haley first found out she was scared. Their marriage was rocky and she didn't know what a pregnancy would do to it.

"I'm not perfect okay. I screw up...I make mistakes...it's what I do. You have always looked up to me to be this amazing big brother who makes no mistakes but I'm not perfect and I am sick of people expecting me to be."

"So me expecting you to be nice to be your wife is too high of standards for you Nate?"

"What...no...It's hard to get back into the ring, especially with the one who knocked you out in the first place."

"Look I know you're not perfect, and obviously I see that but I mean I do expect you to do the right thing."

* * *

**Some are running scared.**

"Hi, it's Peyton." She said over the phone "Yeah, I'm sorry. I know it's late there, I just...what happened to us? You know? I don't know who I am anymore. Or how I got here. I miss who I used to be. I wanna have a home again, you know? And real friends. You know, the kind of friendships we used to believe in. I miss that. And I miss you. I guess I just miss all of it. Does any of that make any sense?"

"Yeah, it makes all the sense in the world, Peyton. Five years ago, it all seemed so clear, didn't it? Conquer the world, save the world, live happily ever after."

"Are you happy, Brooke?"

"Sometimes. Not always. I mean when I am with Jules, but all the other times...not so much. Are you?"

"No."

"Okay, then let me ask you something. What is gonna make you happy, Peyton? Is it how you look? Or the car you drive or the people you know? Is it money or celebrity or power or accomplishments? Because I have all those things and I don't think it's enough."

"Well then, what is?"

"Love, I think. And that love can be for a boy or a girl or a place or a way of life or even for a family. But where you find it is up to you. So where are you gonna find that love, Peyton?"

"I think I need to go home."

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd say that. Pack your stuff, hop on a plane and get your ass out here P. Sawyer."

"Give me a few days and when I book my flight I will send you the details."

"My heart just started racing. I missed you P. Sawyer"

"You too B. Scott

* * *

Brooke raced around the house trying to gather all of Juliet's toys and food she would need for the day, putting it in her bag. "Juliet, honey c'mon, Momma's late to get to work and I have a meeting that I need to get to so we need to drop you off with Auntie Haley for a few hours."

"I want to stay in my pajamas all day though...you promised we could one day!" She pouted sitting on her bed.

"Honey, I have to go, I asked you to get changed fifteen minutes ago into the clothes laid out on your bed."

"I didn't want to wear that."

"What do you want to wear?"

"My purple tutu over my perdy dress."

"Honey that's for special occasions...how about if you pick out play clothes you can wear your tutu with it?"

"Okay...can I have a cookie."

"It's still morning. How about I put some in a bag and Auntie Haley can let you eat them at lunch?"

"Fine" She said running into her closet before running out quickly "You told me to remind you to bring your sketches"

"That's what I was forgetting!" Brooke said running to get them. She was more or less a single mother...and that was stressful. She was always forgetting things and not to mention trying to run a company while being highly involved in your daughter's upbringing was hard. She spent most of her time being scatterbrained. She tried writing lists and planning things out, but then she ran out of time to write the plans..and she lost the lists.

"Alright you ready Hon?" Brooke finally found her sketches and remembered to grab Juliet's bag _and the cookies_. Juliet was waiting by the door for her.

"Mhhhm"

Once they were finally on the road Juliet spoke "So Momma...where do babies come from."

Luckily Brooke was at a stoplight or she would have caused an accident "Wh...what?"

"You know babies, where do they come from?"

"Well you see...they come...it...You know Penny, your rabbit well its like her...when she falls in love...and they are ready for a baby and DEFINITELY married...they decide to you know, have one...its just like...it gets put inside of her...and then she waits a few months an a doctor takes it out of her."

* * *

"Can I have her forever" Haley said as Juliet gave her a big hug then ran off into the house.

"Sure as long as you have the sex talk with her."

"What, but she was just" She mimicked a holding a baby.

"Yep, and then she asked me about sex in the car."

"Well what did you say?"

"I said something about Penny falling in love."

"Awesome"

"No not awesome I was looking at my daughter who was born like three weeks ago and she is asking me about sex and I have to tell her that Penny the bunny rabbit is falling in love and getting married and it's just really bad." She ran her hands through her hair.

"Well where did you leave it"

"Uncomfortable and awkward, and that was just me...I told her to ask her father he could explain it better."

"Nice" I laughed.

"Anyway, I have to go but thanks for doing this"

"No problem I love spending time with her."

"Hales, your the best friend I could ever ask for."

"Thanks Brookie" Haley gave her a quick hug before she said goodbye to Juliet and ran out the door.

* * *

Brooke looked out into her boutique, it was past opening hours so it was empty and pretty dark. She didn't want to go home yet. Juliet had fallen asleep and since Nathan was just going to hang around the house Brooke went to work on the line. She had created an empire, more or less from her bedroom. Some days she forgot how lucky she was that she achieved her dream in the fashion world. Clothes over Bros was a well known affordable line for all sizes. And that is what she prided herself on.

She reached over and turned out her desk lap, she had done enough work for the night. She followed the bright lights that lead to the back of the shop to lock up and head home. To cuddle with her beautiful, healthy, and amazing daughter who was sleeping in Brooke's bed for the night. Even if her love life wasn't perfect she would always have her daughter, that piece of her that meant everything.

* * *

"Welcome to the Scott hotel" Brooke said opening the door for Peyton to see Nathan sitting on the couch.

"What is he doing here? And what do you mean Scott"

"Him and Haley got in a fight, and have you seen all the tabloids about me,"

"Yeah"

"What if I told you they were true. I filed for divorce and sole custody of Jules, and I'm pretty sure Julian is cheating on me."

"Looks like we're in the same boat." Nathan muttered.

"Yeah but that the difference Nate, Julian is most probably cheating on me but _Haley_ isn't so fix it."

There was a knock at the door and Brooke went over to open it.

"Hey Hales"

"Hi Brooke. Can I talk to my...can I talk to Nathan."

"Sure come on in."

Brooke opened the door for her. She saw Peyton. "Peyt...what is this when did you get into town?"

She looked at her watchless wrist "Um like twenty minutes ago"

"That's awesome" Haley went over and hugged her. "How are things?"

"A lot better now...but have you heard from him recently?" She asked.

"We barely talk anymore...I mean I write letters and he calls every now and then but he's not the same anymore." She looked away sadly. "But um...can I talk to Nathan alone please?"

"Sure, c'mon Peyton I will show you your room, and Hales please tell everyone that this is not a halfway house!" She shouted as they walked up the stairs.

Haley went and sat on the coffee table across from him. "So I have been doing some thinking"

"Me too and look Hales I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"I know but...I looked into a trial separation. It sounds like a good idea. We take some time apart to see if we are happier that way and in a month or two we see where we are."

"Haley."

"Nathan, I can't keep living like this. And its not good for either of us. So you work on your basketball, I will work on my music."

Nathan looked away and sighed. "Okay"

"I have a doctors appointment next week, as you know, if you want to come but I'm leaving right after it so whatever you want." Haley said getting up and leaving.

* * *

"So why are you really home Peyton?"

"I guess I was looking for that inspiration I always found here. I was fearless then Brooke"

"So what happened to that girl?"

"That girl became assistant to the assistant."

"So if you want to be the girl you thought you could be back then start a label, do it yourself. Peyton I want you to go ahead and open your label, we have been talking about that since high school and its your dream..."

"I don't know I don't have the money"

"That's why I want to invest in it, give you start up funds so you can do this"

"I don't want a loan what if..."

"Its not a loan, it's an investment, I want to invest in you I believe in you and I know you can do this, so please just go for it and take a risk."

"I'll think about it okay."

* * *

"You're going to be a good dad" Brooke said over his shoulder. Nathan had been reading a book for expectant fathers at the kitchen table.

"How are you so sure."

"Because I see the way you are with Juliet, and I love how much you love her and she loves you. You would do anything for that little girl. And by the way you look at Haley, and once you guys fix everything you will be back to your disturbingly cute ways, you love her more than anything else in the world. And that baby is a part of her so I just know. I also know that you're worried about being like Dan, because I was too, but I know you won't be"

"Thanks Brooke...I'm just worried about it all."

"Well all I can say is take it all in now and enjoy it, because her pregnancy will go by quickly and as soon as you know it you will be holding your baby, and then when you blink it will be five years old." Brooke said looking over to Juliet.

"Brooke, I never told you...but I think you are the best mom, you are so strong and just the way you are with her after the crappy childhood we had.. "

"I just want better for her"

"Isn't that what we all want, a better life for our children" He questioned with a sobering look on his face.

"And besides, if you ever show any signs of Dan, well...I'll kick your ass"

"As if" Nathan scoffed.

"They never really gave us a chance did they? Mom and Dad."

"They didn't know how. But, you were stronger than them, you didn't let them get you down or affect you. I am so proud of you for what you have become Brooke because you made your dream happen. That's not bad for a girl who never had a chance."

"I love you Nate." Brooke said leaning over and hugging him.

"You too Brookie."

* * *

There was another knock at the door that evening as Julie, Nathan, and Peyton played barbies on the floor. Brooke stormed through the house. "Who the hell is it now, why does everyone show up at my door, a wannabe producer, an asshole brother, who next!" She shouted as Nathan and Peyton both yelled "Hey!" and Julie said "Mama thats a bad word."

Brooke finally reached the door and said "Whoever it is we are out of spare bedrooms..."

She opened the door to see her husband...ex-husband...the father of her child.

"Hi Brooke"

"Julian what are you doing here."

**Others are just now facing the truth.**

"The movies done, it was only a three week thing for a short film. Besides I wanted to talk to my wife about some mail I received."

"Daddy!" Juliet yelled interrupting the awkward conversation Brooke snuck away and walked over to where Nathan and Peyton stood. "I need something to drink, where is the hard liquor."

* * *

I sat on the rivercourt drowning in my thoughts so I got out my letter to Lucas and began writing.

_Dear Lucas, everytime I write that it sounds strange. How did our lives drift so far apart? And how without even trying did we make our lives so complicated? I guess what I mean to say is, it all seemed so much easier when we faced the future together. I know I could call you or email you or Skype you or whatever but it feels right about putting pen to paper for us. It seems these days I have so many thoughts in my head that if I don't get them out I might explode. Anyway I wanted you to know that Tree Hill misses you. The River Court misses you. And I miss you._

* * *

"So what happened between you and Lucas anyway?" Nathan asked Peyton as they both sat on his bed after running out of the living room to avoid an awkward confrontation.

"Well he stayed here for college and I went to L.A. we started off talking everyday then it got less and less...and then it stopped completely. He surprised me in L.A. one weekend and it all went down. Things ended and we decided to wait till after college and see where we were then. But I got an internship and he went to New York to work on his book, so here I am and he isn't."

"Do you miss him?"

"Every day." She paused and looked away.

"We are going to be the only two around for a while, Brooke is going to New York to work on the line for a little bit, Julian needs to go to L.A., Haley is going on tour, and Lucas hasn't been home in forever."

"How are things between you and Hales?"

"She wants to try a trial separation and see where we are in a month or two."

"Oh Nate"

"I really don't feel like talking about this right now Peyt." Nathan said shutting down.

linebreak

I pulled the crib box out from the corner of the nursery, laid on its side and went to open it. I was hoping Nathan would do this, I was hoping he would be there for me through everything. I took in my surroundings, the room was empty aside from the unassembled crib and myself. I'm worried about what kind of life this child will have, being carted from house to house every other weekend. Not having a structured family like I had growing up. That was all I wanted for them to know they were loved and we would always be there for them, something I knew growing up but Nathan didn't. What would happen when he or she is born, would we stay at the same house until it was old enough to be apart from me for longer than a few hours, would we fight over custody, or would Nathan even want anything to do with our child. I was worried about what we had become and what would happen to us from this point out. Our lives had become a mess, a downward spiral and I didn't see an end. I had always envisioned, ever since high school, that Nathan and I would be the perfect parents, even from day one of finding out we were pregnant Nathan would be supportive and at my side throughout it all. Every single stage. Then we would do whatever the other needed to get through each day. We made a promise to never go to bed angry...these days we weren't even in the same bed, let alone happy.

I missed him every second of every day, and not one day goes by where I don't wish I couldn't just take it back. To take it all back to the days when we were at are best. And even if we did fix things, hopefully by the baby's birth, they would never be the same.  
I put off my thoughts and got back to assembling the crib, alone, I should get used to this though, from here on out most things I do would be on my own.

linebreak

"Knock Knock" Brooke said entering my house

"Come on in Brooke I'm in the kitchen."

"Mac n' cheese again Hales." She laughed.

"The baby wanted it"

"Sure she did."

"How do you know its a girl."

"Because I just know, and she is going to look fabulous in all the clothes I will design for her."

"Nathan thought it was a boy." I whispered.

"About that Hales, how are you two going to work it out if you're living in two separate houses."

"I told him I wanted a trial separation."

"Why did you do that Haley?"

"Because I can't keep living like this. I want to be with him so bad, but not this side of him, he is dark and edgy with me. He always has a mean come back too."

"I recognize him from the first time you two broke up."

"But that only lasted for a little bit, it's been a month Brooke. He doesn't care anymore."

"If I know _anything_ about my brother at all is that is insanely in love with you, and always will be, he is just putting on a brave face."

"What if we can't work it out?"

"People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end."

"Thanks Brooke"

"Anytime, now what's this about you going to New York."

"Its the first week of my six week tour. I have a bunch of interviews and performances there before I start flying all around."

"Did you realize that I am leaving for New York this week too."

"Brooke we should totally go together!"

"Um duh!" She said causing me to laugh.

* * *

"So what's it like to be a mom?" I asked. Brooke and I were in the nursery as we painted the walls.

"Hales your gonna love it, it is the most rewarding and amazing thing ever. Its the most challenging thing that will ever happen to you but to watch them grow..." Brooke said with a smile.

"Are you sure its safe for me to be in here?"

"Yeah, I bought a special kind that is like organic or something, I looked it up."

"Thanks for helping me with this Brooke"

"No problem I have to make sure my little niece has a rockin' room."

"Your little goddaughter" I said gently looking at her.

"Really?" She asked tears welled in her eyes. I nodded. We both put down our paint brushes and she gave me a big hug. "Thank you, I am so honored Hales."

"Your my bestfriend Brooke, there isn't anyone who I would trust more with my child."

"I am going to be the best godmother ever."

"Jeez save me some titles okay, you already took best mother, and now you're taking best godmother away from me." Brooke laughed. "But thanks for helping and being there for me...I didn't want to have to do it alone."

"Hey look at me, you're never alone in this, I will always be there for you Hales, no matter what time it is, what day it is, I am just a phone call away no matter what"

"I love you Brooke" I whispered hugging her once more.

"Hey guys where are you?" Peyton called from downstairs.

"The babies room" Haley yelled.

Peyton came in saying "So I brought my painting tools what did you need me..." She then looked around the room at what we had painted. "What did you guys do? Let me fix it."

* * *

"I thought I would find you here." I said walking onto the court. "I need to tell you something."

"It couldn't wait til tomorrow after the doctors appointment?" Nathan asked calmly, placing the basketball down and walking over towards me, he pulled his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"I didn't want to tell you there, Lucas's book comes out next week as you know, and you also know that back before I moved here I was in a dark place. Well I had this diary I would vent in and all but a few months ago Lucas asked me if he could use some of them in the chapter on me. I told him yes, but I thought you should know before it comes out and you read it."

"Did he give you a copy already?"

"Yeah"

"Well can I hear some of them?" Nathan asked as we sat down next to each other on the bench and I pulled the book out of my bag.

"Um sure...this was the day of the accident..._It all just seems so idea that good things happen to good people and there's magic in the world, and that the meek and righteous will inherit 's too many good people who suffer for something like that to be true. There are too many prayers that get unanswered. Every day we ignore how completely broken this world is, and we tell ourselves it's all going to be okay. But it's not okay. And once you know that, there's no going back. There's no magic in the world…at least not today there isn't._ And then this one was four days after they died: _Someone once said that death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live. I could tell you who said it, but who the hell cares."_

He took the book and read two more. _"I was thinking about the finality of it all – how somebody can leave your world in the blink of an eye and be gone forever. It's too enormous to think about. It's too hard. And then you're just supposed to go on, right, like just deal with it, I mean really you're only supposed to be sad for as long as the flowers last and then, oh, time to go back to telling jokes and reminiscing about the old days. I don't have any jokes to a matter in fact I hope I never hear another joke as long as I live. And the old days are just that, they're old days, that are...gone...I hate to tell myself to just be happy. But I don't feel happy. And when I try to change it, when I try to remember what being happy felt like, I can't. I don't feel joy. I don't feel inspired. I feel numb."_

He took a deep breath "I hate to think about how hurt you were. Its hurts me to think about it."

"So it hurts you that I was hurting then but when I am a mess right now because of you you don't care."

"Its not that I don't care Haley..."

"Then what Nathan, I said I was sorry but it's never enough for you. You tell me you are going to always love me, always and forever. I made a mistake but I am paying for that ever day."

"I still do love you Haley but..."

"Don't I can't do this now, in two days I have to start weeks of interviews and performances saying how in love we are and that we aren't going through this trial separation. That is enough for me to try to handle, I can't deal with this now." I said before walking to my car. But he didn't stop me...I wanted him to stop me, to fight for me...to tell me everything was okay even if it wasn't...to say he would love me forever no matter my mistakes...but he didn't he let me drive away.

* * *

Julian walked into his hotel room dropped his work bag at the door and walked further in. He sat down on his bed and looked around...he didn't have much, just whatever clothes had happened to fit into his suitcase and three photos, one was of the three of them on Juliet's first birthday, Brooke and Juliet both had birthday hats on and Juliet had cake smeared on her face. Another was a photo of Juliet and Brooke with huge grins on their faces. Juliet looked exactly like Brooke, aside from the big blue eyes she had of his. And the last was of Brooke and Julian in high school, it was taken just before prom and they looked hopelessly in love. What he wouldn't give to go back to any one of those days, or to go back and change everything that had happened recently. He looked around thinking that he didn't have much that mattered to him in life, and if things kept getting worse like they had been all he would have is what was in this hotel room. That was when he decided it, things were going to change. He was going to try to convince Brooke that, and he would do whatever it takes to be back with her and be an essential part of Juliet's life.

* * *

"Knock Knock" Haley whispered walking into Brooke's house.

"Its all clear Hales, Nathan is out." Brooke said.

"Okay" She walked further in and following Brooke to her room.

Peyton sat on Brooke's bed as Brooke and Haley climbed on it. "What are you guys up to?"

"We were going to watch a movie and have serious girl talk."

"Oh I am so into that." Haley leaned further into the pillow.

"So I just...I don't know how to move on...Lucas" Peyton clarified looking at me "I have tried for three years but nothing works."

"Julian just wants me to take him in and move on with our lives after all of this." Brooke sighed.

"Nathan is hot and cold with me, one minute he is hostile and mean and the next he is trying to butter me up so we can fix us."

"Well do you want to?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I do, I mean its like asking if you want Juliet to have a stable environment growing up with two parents who are together, or asking Peyton if she wants to be with Lucas...I love Nathan with my entire heart and I don't know what to do."

"Have either of you thought about counseling?" Peyton asked. "Don't give me that look, I went to one when my mom died and it helped a lot."

"I don't think Nathan would even want to bother with that."

"But if he had to choose either to go to the therapist and try to fix it or lose you all together I think we all know what he would choose Hales, he is madly in love with you."

"He sure had a funny way of showing it."

"Guys are idiots" Brooke said.

"When did we start letting boys dictate our happiness?" Haley asked looking at them both.

"I was nine" Brooke admitted making them laugh. "But you know, sometimes people play hard-to-get because they need to know the other person's feelings are real."

"I get that and understand it, but we have been married for years and if he is questioning his feelings for me now we have a bigger problem then I thought we did."

Haley looked around and felt it all suddenly hit her, she had cried countless times, but as the tears rolled down her face quickly, she felt the severity of the situation hit her worse then ever before. "I, Haley James Scott, am trying out a trial separation with my husband. Soon I will be just Haley James once more. I am going to get a divorce...oh God...what happened to my world? I am going to be a single mother, this child is not going to have one home, they will be getting moved back and forth every weekend. All I am going to be to Nathan anymore is his baby mama because he hates me. I hurt him more than words could explain and now he hates me. He wants absolutely nothing to do with me and is not in love with me anymore. I lost the love of my life...my best friend, and the man I wanted to spend forever with...always and forever with. And I lost him because of Chris Keller. I let Nathan think Chris Keller and I were cheating behind his back. I am so stupid. How could I let this happen?"

"You never wallowed did you?" Peyton asked.

"What?...I cried..._a lot._..is that what you mean?"

"Watched girl movies and ate buckets of ice cream" Brooke said as Haley nodded no, "I will be back" Brooke said running out to the kitchen.

* * *

Nathan walked in and couldn't help the smile that graced his face. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley had all fallen asleep in Brooke's bed. He quietly walked across the room to pull Brooke's blankets over the three. Haley's eyes shot open at this. "Shhh...its fine...its just me go ahead back to sleep." He leaned down and kissed her head gently before walking out of the room once more.

* * *

When Haley woke up again Brooke had gone to pick up Juliet from Julian. She looked over to see Peyton waking up as well. "So, do you miss him?" Peyton asked.

"Everyday. He moved out there and now we barely speak. He has changed a lot."

"Sorry, its because I hurt him...I didn't want to I just wasn't..."

"Peyton you don't have to explain it to me, I understand what happened between the two of you, I took your side, you weren't ready and he took drastic measures because of it, he didn't have the right to react the way he did."

"I dream about it all the time and each time we left the city happy and together, not him leaving me desperate and alone."

"I'm sure the reason he isn't talking to anyone from Tree Hill is because he doesn't want anyone around here to know how he is feeling."

* * *

"What is going on between us Brooke?" Julian asked her.

"You're never here Julian, I feel like I am the only one in this marriage."

"Brooke I'm working."

"But you don't have to do it so far away, you could produce movies here, or you could do something else. You don't even care that you never see Juliet."

"You don't think I miss her?"

"Julian you haven't seen her in three weeks and when you do come home its days before Juliet and I go to New York."

"You could leave her here with me."

"No I can't she is so excited about this, and you don't even know her schedule if I did leave her alone with you."

"I can manage."

"No Julian she is coming with me."

"What about us?"

"I am going to New York to work on the men's line for six weeks, I don't know what you want from us."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Its not me it's you, you and Alex"

"Why do you always bring it back to Alex"

"Because your always with her, and don't act like I didn't see all the magazine articles about you two going out together every night."

"Not everything in the tabloids is true you know"

"There were pictures Julian visual proof that you are cheating on me!"

"I'm not cheating on you!"

"Would you face it, the two of you have had a non friend like relationship for months and I am sick of it."

"I don't love her like I love you"

"That is what you say but are you sure about that because this is the longest amount of time we have spent together in a month, how long in that time were you with Alex huh? Listen just put the divorce papers on hold for right now, I need a break, I will be in New York, you should take another movie and we will see each other in six weeks."

"If thats what you want."

"It is."

* * *

"Knock, knock" Julian said walking into my house

"Hey Julian what's up?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Sure"

"Haley, you know I love Brooke and would do anything for her. I am different now, and have changed my ways for Brooke...but if you could just put in a good word for me, just so she will think about it."

"Julian look...Brooke is my best friend and you hurt her...so bad...I can't go around and tell her that you are this amazing man because you haven't been lately. And I love you like a brother but for her to believe you are a changed man, you actually have to be a changed man, and at this point my opinion wouldn't even change her feelings towards you."

"I get it...and I guess it makes me feel better to see that she has you supporting her, because I mean Peyton and Nate are both at the house if she needs anything, but they are dealing with their own problems and just for me to know that makes me feel a little better...have fun in New York." He said sadly before walking out of the house.

* * *

Julian sat in his office trying to figure out a working schedule when Alex, his assistant, walked in. "So Richard wants to know if you want to produce a movie with him in L.A."

"I was actually going to try to do more things around home, but tell him thanks for thinking of me. I have been looking into all the movies that plan to film around here."

She nodded and left the office.

He had realized that Brooke and Juliet were all he had left. His father moved to California and hadn't spoken to him since, and his mother spent her time moving from guy to guy not caring about her son, she was on her fourth husband so far. They were the only family he had and he needed to make things up to them, and if that put his career on hold for a little bit then so be it.

* * *

"Hello?" Peyton said walking into Tric. Karen had called and asked to meet her there.

"Hey Peyton"

"Karen hi!" Peyton quickly hugged her "Sorry I haven't stopped by the cafe yet, I have been meaning to since I got home."

"I understand"

"So what's up?"

"Haley told me you wanted to start a label and I want you to have this." Karen walked open and open the door to the storage room "I know it's messy now but if we clean it up it would make a great office."

"Karen, thank you...I just don't know if I want to yet."

"Peyton you have wanted to do this since you were a kid."

"I will think about it, what would rent be."

"Free"

"Karen...I can't let you do that. If I do take it I have to pay you something."

"Fine...five dollars a month and when your first artist goes platinum you take me out to lunch, a signed copy of each of the artists amazing cds, and for the shows here...free for me."

"Of course they're free for you, you own the place. Thank you so much Karen I just don't know what I want to do yet"

"Well think about it...I remember when you and Brooke and Nate were kids you would come to the cafe every Saturday morning."

"You were like a mother to all of us, heck you were a mother to half the town. But I especially remember you being there for me when my mom died."

"Its because I loved you all and wanted the best for you...I still do. So think about it okay?"

Peyton nodded and hugged her.


	2. And My Heart Is Hurting

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing affiliated with One Tree Hill, or the song No One by Alicia Keys. Here is the I'll Stand By You Sequel, it is called No One and that is taken from the song by Alicia Keys which will be used like I used the song I'll Stand By You in that story. Nor do I own Time of our Lives, or Not Over You by Tyrone Wells, and Gavin DeGraw respectively.  
**

**Just want to point something out: I never specifically said Haley was having a girl, that was Brooke and Haley joking around because Brooke thinks the baby will be a girl. We will not find out until a later date what the baby is. I hope you all liked the first chapter, I know it wasn't the most upbeat but after this chapter things start to change :)**

**Once again thank you all for reading and I hope you like it! Please, please review! **

**Ace5492- **thanks :)**  
**

**Jenny**-thanks I am so glad you liked it that much and I hope you like this just as much this :) Yeah I didn't want to cover college because I felt like I couldn't do much more with the characters at that age. I just want to clear something up, I never actually said the baby was a girl, they were joking around and stuff when Haley said goddaughter. It will not be revealed until much later what the baby is, I picked a girl and a boy name that I liked for them then chose what I wanted it to be. I chose for Haley to have a girl in stories based on the situation, but I also have her having boys, I think it mostly depends on the scenarios and the write. But in the future I will take what you said into consideration. I personally think that Brooke should have at least one girl, and they should have given her one in the show but thats just my opinion. I understand that boys are just as cute, and I know this, but you need girls as well. Anyway thank you for reviewing!**  
**

**My AshAsh-**I LOVE that you are reviewing...are you reading this ;) I love your commentary its hilarious, yes they are both being selfish and need to realize it, and yes Nathan is being assy. I love Juliet, I think she is the cutest thing ever I mean I just love writing things she says, I will have to point another line I loved to write for her later to you, its kinda hilarious but very spoilerish so I can't say. I think her and Tillie would be BEST FRIENDS, they would get into so much trouble together. I will have to pick out a child celebrity who I think she looks like and tell you who. Definitely married! You see a little of Lucas this chapter but he is in next chapter too I think...and goddaughter doesn't necessarily mean girl though, Naley doesn't even know yet, some people were confused about that. Wait the diary entries were in last chapter, what did you want to know about it? Thanks Ash! And yeah I know what you mean :)**  
**

* * *

_**And My Heart Is Hurting**_

"Hello Mrs. Scott, nice to see you again."

"You too Doctor Hudson." I said shaking her hand.

"Will Mr. Scott be joining us."

"Something came up, he may not be able to make it so we might as well get started."

"Okay. Why don't you lie back and I will ask you some questions."

"I have a quick question...since Nathan and I are very...popular people is their any way we could keep my records confidential between you and us."

"Well we have a confidentiality agreement here that no one has access to your records but the people who work here. But since you are famous what we can do is I will keep your records in my office and no one else will have access to them to ensure that your birthing process and pregnancy is as relaxed and stressless as possible. I will also make sure that no nurses will see you and I am the only person at your appointments. Along with the fact we will put a different file in the regular office just so you are a recorded patient and you can go by a false name when making appointments."

"Thank you so much Doctor Hudson. We just don't want anyone to know until we are out of the first trimester."

"I understand, I am a mother myself and have gone through the same thing. My goal is to make sure we have a healthy baby and mama in the end so this is just part of my job. Now how have you been feeling lately?"

"My stomach has settled down lately..." I started saying before the door opened. Nathan walked in pulling off his hat and sunglasses that hid his identity.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up in a meeting."

"Its fine we were just about to go through the routine questions."

Nathan sat down on the chair next to me. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. If he was trying to fix things now this wasn't going to help. Doctor Hudson turned away to grab a chart and I quickly pulled away my hand from his, laying it on my stomach and not giving him a second look, if we started to talk now things would just get worse and I have an interview tomorrow. "Like I was saying, the morning sickness is starting to subside and the medication you gave me has really helped." The first few weeks I could not keep anything down which was a problem because the baby needs nutrients from the food. "And I am getting my appetite back. Along with staring to have cravings, like I always want macaroni and cheese."

"Hales you always wanted macaroni and cheese before you were pregnant" Nathan said with a smirk as Doctor Hudson laughed.

"Before I was pregnant I didn't want pickles, mushrooms, and ranch dressing with it though."

"Well that is typical for a pregnant woman, you just have to watch your intake of sugars and make sure you balance it with fruits and vegetables."

"Will do...now I am going on a six week tour tomorrow, it is alright that I will be flying and driving around a lot right?"

"You should be fine, just watch what you are doing if you are tired sleep, and if you're hungry eat, and go with your gut if you aren't feeling too well. No one knows your body or your baby better than you."

I nodded as she pulled out the blue jell from her drawer. "Remember it's cold"

She squirted some on my stomach before rubbing it around. Then a distinct thumping was heard. "That...is your baby's heartbeat."

"Wow" I whispered, a tear forming in my eye.

"Next visit you should be able to see the baby."

"How far along does she have to be to find out the sex?" Nathan asked as I glanced over at him, his eyes were glossy.

"Typically eighteen weeks but sometimes we can see it a little bit earlier."

"Okay" Nathan said looking down at my stomach once more.

* * *

"Hey Karen" I said walking into the cafe seeing her run around.

"What can I do for you Hales?"

"Are you short staffed?"

"Yeah, its just me and Lily and its the afternoon rush."

"Here let me help." I walked behind the counter and throwing on an apron. "Where do you need me?"

"Help Lily with waiting on the tables and I will work in the back." I took the order pad from Karen and walked behind the counter.

"Hello sir what can I get you?"

"Just a pretty girl like you's number."

"Thank you" I blushed "But what would you like to eat?" I said brushing off his comment.

"I will take the house salad"

"Nice choice, I will go put your order in."

"Haley what are you doing?" Nathan asked walking into the cafe.

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes to my stomach and then to the hallway. I followed him to the back of the cafe. "Hales the doctor said to take it easy."

"I came in here and she was understaffed what did you expect me to do okay?"

"Just, take it easy okay..."

"Alright...I need to find a way to tell Karen."

"Hales you leave on tour tomorrow and you haven't told her yet?"

"I've been...busy"

"Mhmmm"

"Orders up" Karen called from the kitchen. "Here let me help" Nathan said throwing on an apron. I took the cheeseburger to table five and when I walked back behind the counter Nathan and I walked into each other.

_"Umm, excuse me, may I help you?" A raven haired, blue eyed man wearing an apron asked. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen._  
_"Oh…Hi this isn't what it looks like… I umm, I was just getting some coffee for me and my brother, he's over there, and yeah… his name is Lucas… I guess I should tell you mine, Haley, Haley James, and if you didn't pick it up yet, I ramble, a lot." I said finally stop rambling after I just made myself look like an idiot._

_"Good to know, but uh you can't be back here."_

_"Do you work here?" I spit out, it was so dumb, what did it matter? Oh right because I definitely want to spend all summer working next to him._

We first met in this cafe, and now over five years later our marriage was in shambles. How did I let everything get this out of hand. I quickly turned around and walked to the storage closet. I quickly wiped my tears away before walking back out.

I saw the salad laying out and grabbed it. "Here you go sir. I hope you enjoy your meal."

"I would enjoy it more if you sat and talked with me...Haley was it?"

"Yes, my name is Haley but I can't do that right now."

"Well then you could just give me your number."

"Sir, I'm sorry I'm not it the place to get into a relationsh..."

He then interrupted me. "That's okay, we can still get to know each other...what's your favorite food."

I was going to tell him off but then he mentioned food and my cravings kicked in. "Easy. Macaroni and Cheese...Karen can you" I called out.

"There is some already made in the fridge you just need to microwave it, I was going to send Keith over with it later" I had told her about my pregnancy last week, we had been discussing where Nathan and I's relationship stood and it slipped out.

"Thank you" I said looking into the kitchen as she winked at me.

"I really need to get back to work, and I'm married so I'm not looking to get into a relationship."

"Honey he doesn't have to know"

"A little close aren't you" Nathan said stepping in behind me.

"Ahh you must be the husband...we were just getting to know each other."

I turned around to face him. This was the last thing I needed to happen, I was just trying to convince him that I wasn't flirting with other men, and here I am talking to a man who won't stop hitting on me. "Nathan"

"Hold on Hales...Yes, I am her husband, and I would appreciate if you stayed away from my wife."

"Please she was all over me."

"What? I was not!" I objected as Nathan put his hand on my lower back to soothe me.

"I know my wife a little better than you do and she wouldn't cheat on me, now if you wouldn't mind leaving because you aren't welcome here. Your food is on the house...and if you don't leave well I may just spit in the next cup of coffee you order." The man gave Nathan a dirty look before storming out of the cafe.

I quickly looked up to Nathan. "Nothing was happening I promise.."

"I know" He whispered looking into my eyes as they glossed over.

"We should get back to work" I whispered walking away before things went too far.

* * *

Brooke waited nervously outside of Julian's hotel room, her hands were shaking at the thought of seeing him again.

"You...you left his at the house." She instantly said as he opened the door, handing him his work bag that he left when he picked up Juliet the other day.

"Oh thanks"

"No problem."

"So...you're leaving tomorrow"

"Yep"

"Look, Brooke, I never...I never meant for things to be like...this"

"I know" She whispered looking at him.

"Do you ever think about..."

"Yeah" She whispered.

"Maybe when you get back..."

"I don't know yet Julian, lets just take this time to think."

"Alright...I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah" Brooke whispered. She reached up and kissed his cheek before walking away.

* * *

Brooke walked towards her terminal to be face to face with someone "Julian"

"Hi" He said before Alex walked up behind him handing him a sandwich. "Hey here you go."

"Alex"

"Hi Brooke, you guys should talk. I'll...go."

"Hey Jules do you see Aunt Haley over their, can you go to her okay." Brooke said seeing Haley in the distance, Brooke watched with a careful eye to make sure she got to her, Haley gave Brooke a wave and sent her a quick text. Brooke pulled out her phone 'Gonna go get her something to eat, call when done'

"So since we talked yesterday I've been trying to figure out how to get past the you and Alex thing and how to move forward, and here you are...Together. You are always together."

"Brooke, I bumped into her tonight."

"At the airport? Why would she even be in Tree Hill? For you!"

"It's always about Alex! Just stop it, Brooke!"

"I will as soon as you stop acting like it's in my head! It's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"You need to face it the fact that your relationship isn't just platonic."

"How dare you? I am here in Tree Hill for you, and it's not good enough. You just keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for this not to work."

"I don't want to fight. I just wanted to work this out."

"Yet here we are fighting. And I'm getting really tired of fighting. You know, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm the guy who needs to be kind to everyone. That's my issue. But I'm also the guy who loves you. I'm the guy you pushed away the second bad press started. I'm the guy you can't trust no matter how much I tell you to. And that's your issue, Brooke. I'm never gonna be able to make that stop for you."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying...maybe right now, you need to work on you, and I need to work on me. You've got your new line, concentrate on that...Goodbye, Brooke."

* * *

Julian walked into the office the next day. "Hey Richard" He said over the phone "Yeah it's Julian Baker and I had a change of heart, are you still looking for someone to work on the movie?...Great" He could try and try to be in their lives, but Brooke didn't want him to be so he would work on his career while she did with hers. Even if that didn't matter to him anymore.

* * *

Peyton had had all of her stuff taken by a moving company and shipped to Tree Hill, it had all arrived a day ago and she was just starting to unpack it. Nathan carried the last box in and put it in Peyton's room. "Thanks Nate"

"You need any more help?" He asked.

"No go ahead and relax I am just going to unpack a little more." Nathan left the room as she moved around it opening boxes and putting things away, she opened one box and tears started flowing down her face. She pulled out the smaller box and went through it, first she found the bracelet Lucas had given her on their first anniversary, she placed it on her wrist. She then pulled out some concert tickets, the book that he gave her, a mix tape she made about their relationship, photos of the two of them, and lastly all of her sketches, she had drawn them all months after the break up, they were all symbolic drawing of things that happened in their relationship, so there she sat on her bed...three years after the break up...bawling her eyes out because she couldn't imagine how she let things get this way.

* * *

"Hey Luke...its me again I was just trying to get a hold of you, Brooke and I are going to be in New York for a couple of days and were wondering if you were in town so...give me a call I guess..." Her voice boomed through the answering machine. He listened to it five more times after that. He hadn't talked to his sister in five months, and he didn't even know the last time he saw her she wrote him letters and he occasionally responded with an email. She often called leaving message after message just hoping that he would answer but he never did. He was ashamed that he let it get so out of hand. That was why he never answered he just kept replaying the message finding comfort and solace in her voice...a sense of home. He missed home.

He should have picked up the phone...he has a couple times before but he never spoke, he just listened to her asking if he was there...and then eventually she gave up and hung up.

They used to be best friends, the James kids against the world but then they started drifting apart. She got married and lived happily ever after with her husband, he moved to New York to be a poor, unsuccessful writer...up until a few months ago when he started working with a publisher on his book. But he missed her, every day. He missed what they used to be, how close they were. Hell he even missed the way they used to bicker and fight, he missed everything about her.  
He picked up his cell phone and opened a new text writing '_Tuesday, noon, 214 Grace Street_' And that was all, his finger hovered over the send button for a minute before finally pressing it. He put his phone down and walked out of the house to head to work. Not wanting to hear his sisters response.

* * *

He should have been there to help her with it, instead he was a coward and ran from his fears. Haley and this baby meant everything to him. He walked further into the finished nursery and picked up the small teddy bear in the crib. He was going to change things...he had to because if things kept going the way they were...he didn't even want to think about that. Things **were **going to change. _I am Nathan Scott and I have **too much **to lose._

* * *

"Lucas" I whispered laying my eyes on him for the first time in what had seemed like forever.

I quickly ran over stood in front of him. He gave me a quick rigid hug before I pulled away. I looked up at him, running my finger along his cheek making sure he really was in front of me. I started sobbing before hugging him tight.

"I missed you buddy" I whispered into his chest.

"I...I missed you too Hales, so much" His voice was rigid and deeper than I had remembered.

We sat down on a couch in the corner at the small coffee shop. "How have you been Hales?" Lucas asked.

"Good..." I lied through my teeth before looking away and my voice cracked "Not so good."

"What is wrong Haley?"

"Nathan and I aren't doing so good. We are always fighting and the reason I'm on tour is because we are trying out a trial separation..." I admitted as his eyes widened.

"But when I last saw you you two were..."

"In the honeymoon phase still...after you left things went south..." I then explained as he pulled me in for a tight hug."

"You and Nate are going to be fine."

"This is sucky timing too because...I'm pregnant Luke"

"What that's awesome!"

"Shhh, we don't want people to know yet."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Enough about me how are you?"

"Okay, as I told you in my emails, Ravens is getting published and it should be out soon, the dates aren't official yet but it's really exciting. And...I actually have a girlfriend, it's my editor Lindsay." My face must have contorted as he gave me a funny look "What?"

"You know what they say about mixing relationships with business Luke, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Hales she technically isn't my boss."

"But I mean are you sure about this, she lives in New York are you ever going to move back to Tree Hill because when you moved away you said you would be back as soon as the book was published but now you're with Lindsay and I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"Hales first off, you don't know her or how amazing she is, second, she is originally from North Carolina so I'm sure she wouldn't mind spending some time there, and third your lying and I can see it in your face."

"No I'm not, and by the way you can't just ask her to pack up her life to move to Tree Hill." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Okay I'm lying but only because I'm rooting for the girl in the book, Peyton Sawyer. I knew you two were meant to be together by the look on your face the first time you saw her and I know she wants to be with you and I'm not so sure you bringing Lindsay to Tree Hill just when Peyton moved back is a good idea."

"Peyton made it clear the last time I spoke to her that she didn't want to be with me."

"Lucas you and I both know that she does and I am pretty sure you..."

"Wait did you say she was back in Tree Hill?"

"She moved back like two weeks ago, she is staying at Brooke's if you want to see her."

"We aren't getting back together. Lindsay makes me feel alive again, unlike how I have felt since the last time I saw Peyton."

"Exactly you felt like crap after you two broke up, you are meant to be together..."

"Haley don't ruin our day with this please just stop. I moved on with Lindsay whether you like it or not. Can we drop the subject?"

* * *

"When is the next time I am going to see you Lucas?" I whispered

"Soon, I promise"

"Really?"

"Absolutely"

"Okay" I said giving him a hug "I love you"

"You too"

I then hopped out of the cab and held in my tears as I waved goodbye and the cab drove off.

I headed up to Brooke's apartment only to find her talking with Chris?

"Hey guys...what's going on, what are you doing here Chris?"

"She was just hitting on me" Chris said as Brooke pushed him away.

"I can't breathe" Brooke said sitting down.

"What?"

"There's no room with Chris's ego."

"Haha funny" He said dryly.

"What do you want Chris?"

"I was sent to bring you to rehearsal?"

"Since when did we have rehearsals today."

"Since the label told me to get you for it."

* * *

_"This is where the chapter ends_

_And new one now begins_  
_Time has come for letting go_  
_The hardest part is when you know_

_All of these years _  
_When we were here _  
_Are ending_  
_But I'll always remember_

_We have had the time of our lives_  
_And now the page is turned_  
_The stories we will write_  
_We have had the time of our lives_  
_And I will not forget the faces left behind_  
_It's hard to walk away from the best of days_  
_But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend_  
_In the time of our lives_

_Where the water meets the land_  
_There is shifting in the sand_  
_Like the tight that ebbs and flows_  
_Memories will come and go_

_All of these years _  
_When we were here _  
_Are ending_  
_But I'll always remember_  
_We have had the time of our lives_  
_And now the page is turned_  
_The stories we will write_  
_We have had the time of our lives_  
_And I will not forget the faces left behind_  
_It's hard to walk away from the best of days_  
_But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend_  
_In the time of our lives_

_We say goodbye, we hold on tight_  
_To these memories that never die_  
_We say goodbye, we hold on tight_  
_To these memories that never die_

_We have had the time of our lives_  
_And now the page is turned_  
_The stories we will write_  
_We have had the time of our lives_  
_And I will not forget the faces left behind_  
_It's hard to walk away from the best of days_  
_But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend_  
_In the time of our lives_  
_I'm glad you have been my friend_  
_In the time of our lives"_

"So Haley...what is that song about?" The interviewer asked.

"The night before I went off to college had to be one of the hardest ever. Nathan and I would be going to the same college and Julian would be going to the community college, but Duke was two hours away meaning I would have to leave my new home. My new friends. And my brother, Lucas and I had never been separated before, it was going to be hard. The next year he joined us at Duke, Brooke and Julian went to UNC to be together and raise Juliet, while Peyton went to UCLA. I knew it was going to be difficult. I wrote a song about it. But that night, was magical. We all went to the rivercourt...do we have any photos of the river court? I think I brought some in?" I asked. One showed up on the screen Nathan and I were kissing in it. I blushed "Well ignore that but it is a basketball court by the river side, it is gorgeous there. I mean I have written so many songs sitting there...but anyway. I broke out my acoustic guitar and sang Time Of Our Lives to them all. We vowed that we would all be back there five years from that night.."

"Did that happen?"

"Not exactly. I mean Brooke opened up Clothes Over Bros in Tree Hill but she flies to New York once a month to handle stuff, Julian is often away doing movies. I am on tour even though after this I will be back there for a while working on writing more music. Nathan is going back and forth with training in Charlotte. Peyton just came home to open her own label that I will be helping her with. And Lucas hasn't been home since college, he went to New York for his book and the book tour starts this week."

"About this book, what is it about?"

"It's a tell all about me" I joked flipping my hair with my hand. "No Lucas...he is an amazing writer, like I am always blown away with his work. It is a story of his life I guess, him interpreting it, so of course there is a chapter on me, some of my own diary entries are in there and stuff. But there are no words to describe it. I got to read it before it was sent off to get published but it's...inspirational."

"I will be sure to check it out then. Brooke Baker? Words on her,"

"Brooke is my best friend, she is actually with me backstage today. She was flying to New York for work so we came together before my tour starts. But Brooke she is amazing. People call her fake and superficial but they don't know her the real Brooke. A girl with the biggest heart that I have ever known. We became friends, and now she's my best friend. We've been through so much together over the years, and our friendship is still growing. She is so kind, and always doing things for others. We knew each other for about a week before we grew really close, like that's the person she is. Brooke is also really funny like the first thing she asked me was to be on her cheer squad and asked how hot was my brother. And her line is amazing, like have you seen it. She designs it all. I am wearing C over B today. And then there's Juliet. God how much I love her. She is my goddaughter but is a little Brooke, I see so much of her in Jules."

"How are things between her and Julian?"

"I am not open to talk about it since it is not my life to tell but I can say. When I met them, they were just high school sweethearts, and a few weeks later she came to me...telling me she thought she was pregnant. It was hard on them but they made it past it all, stronger in the end. They made me believe in true love,and that doesn't mean there's not gonna be hard days or difficult things to deal with, because there will be. But finding that person who does it for you and knowing that person loves you back it just makes everything so much easier. Brooke and Julian taught me all of this, they are...a power couple."

"And how are things between you and Nathan, rumor has it you're breaking up."

"I am sick of rumors, but not only them but the fact my fans believe them. I have prided myself on the fact I am open with my fans. I announced when I got engaged on twitter and facebook and my blog to the people who were following my from X Factor, I said when we were getting married once all of my family and friends knew, I even asked them for help in stuff like wedding colors and cake types. If something is happening between Nathan and I, which its not, I would tell my fans because without them I wouldn't be here. I just want them all to know, I will tell them if something happens and don't listen to the rumors. Nathan and I are more in love now then we were the day we got married. Everything is fine between us. Sure its a little tough now that I am touring and he is training and we aren't together but everything will be fine when we get back home together. I love him so much, he is my rock, my always, and my forever. Don't worry about our relationship."

"I am glad to hear. Now when your parents died, we have heard the story many times and what happened after and all that, but no one has asked, what helped you the most?"

"A month after it all I met Nathan. I was falling in love for the first time and I was so unsure but I did it. And while it hasn't been easy, it has been everything. Nathan helped me through it. I wouldn't be standing in front of you all today if it wasn't for him so Nate, I love you so much and miss you so I can't wait to see you soon. Always and Forever right?"

"Now is there anything else you want to say?"

"I just want to thank my fans because without them I wouldn't be here today...living my dream. They are the reason my life is so blessed and I want them all to remember they are beautiful, they are special, and they are loved. Never forget that."

"Now you said you have a special song to play us out."

"Well all the people that have been to one of my shows know that the morning before every show I look up the top bought song on itunes and I practice it to perform it that night and well this was yesterday's top bought song because I wouldn't have had time to learn it this morning but this is Not Over You by Gavin DeGraw" I walked over and sat at the piano hitting my fingers against the keys as my mind drifted to Nathan.

_Dreams, That's Where I Have To Go_  
_To See Your Beautiful Face, Anymore_  
_I Stare At A Picture Of You And Listen To The Radio_  
_Hope, Hope There's A Conversation_  
_Where We Both Admit We Had It Good But_  
_Until Then It's Alienation, I Know, That Much Is Understood_  
_And I Realize_

Nathan put his feet up on the coffee table as he became entranced by her voice and beauty.

_If You Ask Me How I'm Doin I Would Say I'm Doin Just Fine_  
_I Would Lie And Say That You're Not On My Mind_  
_But I Go Out And I Sit Down At A Table Set For Two _  
_And Finally I'm Forced To Face The Truth_  
_No Matter What I Say, I'm Not Over You_  
_Not Over You_

Brooke slide her phone out of her pocket and looked to her background photo, it was taken on their wedding day. She missed him more and more each day.

_Damn, Damn Girl You Do It Well_  
_And I Thought You Were Innocent_  
_You Took This Heart And Put It Through Hell_  
_But Still You're Magnificent _  
_I I'm A Boomerang Doesn't Matter How You Throw Me_  
_Turn Around And I'm Back In The Game_  
_Even Better Than The Old Me_  
_But I'm Not Even Close Without You_

Julian stared at the photo on his desk, Juliet looked more and more like Brooke with each and every day.

_If You Ask Me How I'm Doin I Would Say I'm Doin Just Fine_  
_I Would Lie And Say That You're Not On My Mind_  
_But I Go Out And I Sit Down At A Table Set For Two _  
_And Finally I'm Forced To Face The Truth._  
_No Matter What I Say, I'm Not Over You_

Peyton pulled one of the photos of the two of them out of the box, sliding it in a frame and propping it on her bedside table.

_And If I Had The Chance To Renew_  
_You Know There Isn't A Thing I Wouldn't Do_  
_I Could Get Back On The Right Track_  
_But Only If You'd Be Convinced_  
_So Until Then_

Lucas held the photo in his hand, brushing his finger across their faces, they were so in love...but now it was over. He put the photo back in the drawer and shut it.

_If You Ask Me How I'm Doin I Would Say I'm Doin Just Fine_  
_I Would Lie And Say That You're Not On My Mind_  
_But I Go Out And I Sit Down At A Table Set For Two _  
_And Finally I'm Forced To Face The Truth_  
_No Matter What I Say, I'm Not Over You_  
_Not Over You_  
_Not Over You_  
_Not Over You_

**Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes - all you need is one.**


	3. You And Me Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or the song No One by Alicia Keys**

**I hope you all like this chapter because I know its something you have all been waiting for! So please please review :)**

**Ashley**-Two reviews in a row how lucky am I! Yes yes yes a crossover! It would be awesome! Wait what would their 'name' be? Lisa is the bad one right? Oh boy what is my Tillie going to do? Nathan was being a concerned daddy even if he is a jerk :) Well Haley wants to be with him, and wants him to forgive her but after what he said and how he was acting she is afraid. But she is about to go off and tell the world how much he loves her but if she breaks down now in front of him she will not be able to keep it together at all. You get it? And something finally hit Nathan and he now realizes what he has done. I actually do not remember what I thought he was thinking when Julian said "do you ever think about.." I think it was do you ever think about us, or where we went wrong...I really don't remember. No not quite, Chris will stir up alot of trouble down the line but nothing like that. Thank you and I hope you like this chapter just as much. Oh who am I kidding I know you will LOVE IT!

**Sillygoose97618-**Thanks for the review I hope you like it!

**thekellay**-I felt like the time jump would be best because their was nothing else I could really do before they went to college and grew up. Kind of? I think they are a very large mess, haha. And don't you worry about that :) I hope you like this chapter!t, but she's saying theyre more in love now that ever...I just feel like she has been pictured with Chris or something while in NY and Nathan will see it...

**Hi-** Well if you are reading this I guess you discovered that the story is far from over :) I hope you enjoy!

**Ace5492-** thanks so much!

* * *

**_You And Me Together_**

I drove up to the cemetery on my first day back in Tree Hill, May 17th. I sat down at their grave, it had been six long years since the accident, since I saw my father. As the reality of it all hit me I started crying uncontrollably. I pulled out my phone

"Nathan, I know its really early but I'm at the cemetery...I can't do this on my own, please come here, please...I need you now more than ever. I am so sorry for everything but if you love me please please come." I said to his voicemail before hanging up and leaning against a tree.

Five minutes later his car pulled up. He ran around the outside of the car to stand ten feet in front of me. He took a deep breath before walking over to me and hugging me tightly. "Thank God" He whispered before kissing the top of my head. a few minutes later we broke apart and sat down. "You sounded so broken, it scared me."

"I'm sorry for calling you this early"

"You can always call me, no matter what"

"Nate?" I looked up at him, "I know I was pushing you away before I left but I was just trying to keep it all together, and I have tried for so long but I can't anymore. I am so sorry for everything, I just I _need_ you to forgive me because I can't do this without you. I miss you so so much I miss your smile, I miss the way you treated me before this all, I miss how happy we were together and how you made me feel, hell I even miss that damn smirk and the way you put your laundry on the floor right next to the hamper just to annoy me. So please please just take me back. Please please please forgive me because I can't do this without you any of it you are everything to me. And if you want me to stop working with Chris I will right away because he isn't worth our marriage and I was just stubborn before. Nothing can make me happy, not without you. Nothing is important without you and I know you don't love me anymore and don't want to be with me but please."

"Hey look at me I never stopped loving you never. Not for one night, not for one moment and I never will okay always know that."

"What do you mean?"

"I want the same things you do Hales, I was just being a coward before. Someone smart once told me marriage is about loving someone for who they are and accepting them for their mistakes. And I know love... it does not knock often. And when it does, you have to let it in."

"The heart wants what it wants." I said quietly.

"It does, I was being dumb and stubborn before and I am the one that should be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, I was holding you back. Its all my fault and I am sorry. I trust you and I was just jealous of Chris because he was spending more time with you then me."

"But you mean so much more to me than him."

He looked away unsure, I reached up and moved his chin so he was looking at me again "Nathan he means **nothing** to me okay? You're...you're my everything."

He nodded. "So you miss my smirk and my laziness?"

"Oh shut up"

"You said it not me."

I sighed "So what are we then?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to rush things and screw us up more. So let just take it slow, talk it all out don't hold anything back no matter how hard it is. Because that is how we are going to get better and be together again."

"So you want to be with me again?" I looked up to him, hoping.

"Of course Haley, you are the only person on this entire planet I want to be with,"

"I was hoping you would say that." He smirked, then leaned down and kissed me gently. I felt like a little girl again but this hadn't happened for two months."And I was hoping you would do that, but do people taking it slow kiss."

"They sure as hell do." Nathan said with such determination that it made me laugh "We're taking it slow but not that slow, it's like we're dating again."

"Just wait til Brooke hears that I'm dating my husband."

"Well when you put it that way..." He said. "What do you say you go hang out with Brooke or something for a little bit and then come back to the house in like four hours"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing..and a little bit of cleaning...but the rest is a surprise."

"But I don't want to leave"

"I'm not going to change my mind about us okay?"

"Okay" I said.

I leaned up and kissed him. "How about you go first, I wanted to talk to them for a little bit."

"I'm here if you need me."

"I know" I said for the first time in a while believing it. "I wonder who put these flowers here?" I asked looking at the flowers on each grave.

"I brought them yesterday. I didn't know when you were getting back and I knew it was coming up and they deserved them...I mean if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't have you...and I don't know what I would have done if I didn't."

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, and I will see you later" He kissed the top of my head and walked away slowly as I smiled. "Hey mom and dad..."

* * *

"You work for me remember" Brooke said grabbing her luggage while talking to the man the company hired to help her with the mens line.

"I know, I just I think the board likes me better."

"No everyone loves my Momma" Juliet held her mother's hand as she walked through the airport.

"Of course because she's Brooke Scott"

"They like your track record of making a buttload of money...Julian" She said seeing him standing with his back to her.

"Brooke"

"Daddy!" Juliet said giving him a big hug.

"Hi baby girl"

"Hi" Brooke said staring at him.

"Hi"

"Hi Alexander Coin" He said extending his hand as Julian took it. "Julian Baker"

"It's been..." Brooke said.

"Six weeks, we haven't talked in six weeks Brooke" Julian filled in for her.

"How did you know I was coming home today?"

"I'm okay" He said sarcastically "And I didn't"

"Oh then why are you..." Just as Brooke said that Alex cut her off.

"Julian here is our luggage." Alex said handing him his duffle bag.

"Of course"

"Hey Brooke" She said unenthusiastically.

"Alex...come one Jules, lets get you home, Auntie Peyton said she had a surprise for you." Brooke went to get Juliet from Julian's arms but she halted.

"No momma can't Alexy poo give me a ride on his back again?" Brooke laughed as Alexander put down his bag and removed the little girl from her father's arms. "You don't even have to ask Julie poo"

"Hey don't call me that!" She said hitting him lightly as he put the little girl on his back. Brooke picked up his bag for him.

"Bye Julian" Then the three of them walked off.

* * *

Brooke was flipping through fabric swatches when Julian walked in.

"Welcome back it would have been nice to get a call...an e-mail, anything."

"We were taking some time apart."

"And I backed off for six weeks, but...We need to talk now. We need to figure some things out together. We should be talking about a lot of things."

"Things like Alex? How is she, by the way? Seems to be on the mend."

"What is the big deal about me working with Alex."

"She flirts with you, what do you want me to do?"

"Understand that that is the way she is and I want to be with you"

"I can't!"

"Oh, I see. So since you can't understand me working with Alex, you show up in town with some guy like we're playing a game?"

"I'm not playing a game."

"Really? You show up with a guy named Alexander. "Alex"? Right. No game here."

"**Victoria** hired _Alexander_. He is consulting on my men's line! The line you told me to go after and start! That's it! What are you embarrassed that a man that I have known for a month has a better relationship with our daughter than you do?"

"Don't even bring that up...and I believe you. Imagine that. I believe you."

"Do you think that this has been easy for me?"

"How would I know, Brooke? You never talk to me about it!"

"I've tried...you know what? I can't do this. I have a lot of work to do today."

"Right. Of course. Clothes over bros."

"Julian" Brooke said stopping him as he tried to walk away. "It has never and will never be like that and you know that."

"How? How am I supposed to know this?"

"You just are."

"Listen I came here to tell you something...When you left for New York I went to L.A. to film a movie, and it is going to take longer than I expected, it should be another month."

"Of course" She sighed.

"I wouldn't have taken it, but it's a lucrative movie. This could be the movie that actually starts my career."

"You say that every time."

"Don't do that okay! We always said we would follow our dreams."

"But yours apparently don't involve your family."

"Don't guilt me into staying home all day and making me resent you! You go to New York every month but I never say anything about that."

"Its a weekend trip most of the time you are gone for weeks at a time, don't compare what I do with what you do! I know how to balance working and being a full time parent"

"What are you saying I'm not a good father."

"You know what Juliet said to me the other day. Do you what to know? She told me 'I miss Daddy, he isn't around much anymore, why is that Momma did I do something wrong?' Do you know how much it broke my heart to hear her say that! She is your daughter and you aren't there, you are just like Dan and Paul. So I had to sit her down and say that Daddy loved her so so much and she did absolutely nothing wrong. When she went to sleep I sobbed because it hurt me that you made our daughter feel like that."

"Brooke..."He stuttered.

"I get it Julian, we got married and had a baby young, we dated all of high school, you never had the chance to explore, and now you are it's just not working out for our family." Brooke quickly wiped away her tears "Now if you will excuse me I have to get back to my work before I pick Juliet up from her play date."

* * *

"Brooke!" I shouted walking into the store

"Haley! I've missed you" She ran over to hug me.

"Brooke I saw you five weeks ago."

"So?"

"I know, I missed you too, is Jules here?"

"No she is at a friends house."

"Okay...guess what?"

"Is it good?" I nodded "You and my brother came to your senses and got back together."

"Not quite, but I was at the cemetery because it's been...six years."

"I know Hales, I didn't want to bring it up because I knew it upsets you, but you know that I'm here if you need anything at all because I understand how hard this is for you."

"I know Brooke and I love you for it. So anyway I realized I couldn't do it alone so I called him and when he got there, I broke down. I said I needed him to forgive me and I just need to be with him. He basically told me he felt the same way, and we are...dating if you want to put it that way. And he is doing something at the house right now so I'm going to go over in a few hours.

"Wait rewind...your dating your husband?"

"We are talking things out, neither of us want to rush anything and make it worse. You know you may try it?" I joked

"Don't even go there."

"Brooke"

"Haley no, I don't want to talk about him right now, let's just focus on your good news and my problems later." She said taking my hands in hers with a sad smile.

* * *

"What is this?" When I walked into the house Nathan was sitting at the table, in his suit, with food on the table.

"It's the beginning."

"Of what?"

"Of the way it's going to be from now on. I know it's going to take a lot more than a meal, but I figure it's a start right?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too baby" He got up and walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. "How has baby Scott been doing?"

"Fine, I visited a doctor on the road for a regular check up, and I have an appointment in like two weeks but the baby is doing fine."

"Good, tell me the date and I will be there."

"Thank you"

"Hales you don't have to thank me...lets just eat before it gets cold." He didn't like the fact that she was thanking him for going to a doctors appointment with her, all fathers should do that and it shouldn't have been anything special but because of what he did and said to her it was.

We each took our seats. "Nate this looks amazing."

He looked away sheepishly. "I don't know how good it will taste though, I mean I made it."

"You're not that bad of a cook, I wish that you would believe in yourself as much as I believe in you." He smiled up at me.

"So we should probably start from the beginning...I know I was holding you back, I mean you barely promoted your album and you needed to but...I didn't want to share you with the world. I was being selfish, I wanted you to write and produce music but I didn't want to lose you to the fame and the fortune side of it. But I knew you weren't the type who would let it get to your head but I never accepted it. I didn't want you to go either, at that point you were going to almost all of my away games and we were always together at home. I didn't want that to change, because I figured once it did, you would be touring like you just did and I wouldn't see you as much."

"You are more important than my music. None of it could ever be enough without you. All of the celebrity and all of the applause and all the pretty melodies... couldn't fill your void in my heart. None of it mattered without you. Nathan don't you realize that. I just wanted something new and exciting to do. It was never about losing or leaving you. I wanted to try something new and expanding my range, thats all. I didn't want to lose you in the process though."

"I think I knew that all along, but I never wanted to admit it. It was easier to be mad at you if I just blamed you for everything and say that you didn't care about me anymore. But in my heart I knew I was just lying to myself."

"I need you to know something though, nothing happened between me and Chris, nothing at all. And I didn't want anything to either. We talked every now and then, and we sang one song together every night but thats it. I promise."

"I believe you Hales, I do." I reached over and grabbed his hand from the opposite side of the table. By this time I had eaten all the macaroni and cheese off my plate, very quickly. Then I saw what else was on their, I quickly ran out of the room and into the kitchen before I would have gotten sick. I grabbed a glass of water and quickly drank it all before bracing my hands on the counter.

"Hales what's wrong?" Nathan said following me in.

"Tomato sauce has made me nauseous lately, I didn't see it right away." He had made chicken parmigiana and spaghetti.

"I'm sorry..I..I didn't know."

I turned around to face him "It's fine, I just can't eat it." He looked down. "Nate you didn't know, and you didn't know because I didn't tell you so don't blame yourself."

"Okay"

"Why don't you clean up dinner and we can just eat ice cream." I said as he looked at me. "What? Its for the baby."

"Mhhm" He said with a small smile. I smelt the sauce and scrunched up my nose at it before walking out of the room. I wandered around the house for a while noticing that he had tried to clean up his mess then I saw our room. I stood in the doorway, it was the exact same as the day I left. The bed was just the way I left it, made perfectly.

"I haven't slept up here since you left. I couldn't. I mean even when we were fighting we would still sleep here together, but I can't sleep in this bed without you next to me. I slept in either the guest room or the couch."

"I was thinking um...not sleeping in this bed, might not be too bad tonight if you wanted to try it with me." Nathan walked closer to me and kissed me.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

"Who the hell cares about taking it slow, and this is what married couples do." He smirked and I sat down on the bed.  
"Got anymore of that sexy talk?"

"The kind stuff or the sexy stuff?"

"Sexy."

"You have a serious ass Haley James."

* * *

Peyton lazily walked onto the river court and stood in the very center.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around only for her heart to break into a million pieces once again.  
She thought she was stronger than this, she thought she would be able to face him after all this time but her eyes glossed over and her heart began beating faster and faster she felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. It throbbed in pain as well because the last time she talked to him was the last time she was truly happy, but that didn't end well. That was three years ago.

"Hi Peyton" He whispered.

Her voice cracked as she said "Lucas" And her mind was flooded with the last time he saw her. He had come to visit her in L.A. but work kept her busy so she just met up with him at his hotel.

_"Hey, when did you get here?" He asked sitting up, he tried to stay awake and wait for her but he must have fallen asleep._

_"I don't know, like an hour ago."_

_"You know you could have woke me up."_

_Peyton lifted up a small box "Luke…what is this? I couldn't bring myself to open it but...I've just been sitting here thinking about how much I love you."_

_"Well… I wanted it to be a surprise but...Peyton, I love you and I want us to be together forever."_

_"Luke, wait okay."_

_"I know it's a bit sudden okay, but I realized that none of my great days in my life matter without you. You're the one I want next to me when my dreams come true. You're the one I want next to me if they don't. As long as I have you nothing else matters."_

_"There's… it's just not as simple as all of that okay. I mean there's a lot we have to talk about."_

_"I know that but we'll figure out all the details when we get back to Tree Hill."_

_"Okay I know that's home for you and I miss it sometimes, I do, but this is where I need to be right now. So right now this is my home and the only thing that's missing is you."_

_"Then I'll move here."_

_"No god. Luke honey, you need to work on your career and if I ask you to walk away from your dream you're gonna wake up one day and you're gonna resent me for it. The same way I would feel if you asked me to leave LA."_

_"Peyton you get people coffee and deliver mail, you could do more than that in Tree Hill."_

_"Well I love you for believing that but I have to prove that to myself. I mean… you see that's the thing, and we both have so much we wanna do with our lives and were only nineteen. Come on…in another year."_

_"Peyton! We've seen each other three times in the last year. We go days without talking. We trade few emails. We've already grown so far apart. Who knows where we'll be a year from now."_

_"Luke if you can't trust that our love can make it one year, I don't understand how we can be talking about forever right now..."_

_"You're saying no."_

_"No! I am not saying no, I am saying not now. I want to marry you someday. Hey don't do that, don't pull away from me. Okay I want us to be together. I love you so much."_

_"Just not enough..."_

_"Okay. Can we take this back? Can we just pretend like you never woke up, please?"_

_"I don't think we can."_

_"I'm afraid that this conversation is going to end with…"_

_"Goodbye..."_

_"Don't! Come here. Our dreams are going to come true Lucas. My music and your novel. It's gonna happen, I know it."_

"How longs it been?"

"A few years"

"Its seems longer than that. I didn't mean anything I said that night. I love you so much, and I have been waiting so long to tell you this. I miss you every day. And I have told everyone here that I didn't come back for you but I did. Of course I did. I still love you. And I just know we are meant to be together because you're Lucas James and I'm Peyton Sawyer" She walked closer and put her hands on his chest, he pushed them away.

"Peyton I can't do this, I'm sorry."

"You hate me don't you...I said no and I hurt you so bad...I hurt myself too and I think people underestimate that."

"I don't hate you. I remember the first time I ever saw you, all skinny arms and tangled mess of hair. It was hard letting you go Peyton. You know? It was hard losing you and it's hard seeing you again and it's still really hard."

"I know. While I'm asleep, I have this dream where we're back in that hotel room in LA and you proposed to me and every single time I say yes."

"It's just a dream, right?"

"It's my dream."

"I just...can't go there again."

Peyton nodded slowly "I understand...I do..so what are you up to lately?"

"Well Ravens hits stores tomorrow. And I'm moving back, with my girlfriend."

"Oh...your girlfriend?...What is she like?" Her heart stung.

"She's...great" He didn't know how to explain his new girlfriend to his ex.

"Good...it's good you're happy."

"Well how are you doing lately?"

"I moved home after quitting my job at the label, it was horrible there. And now Brooke is trying to get me to open my own."

"Peyton thats awesome!"

"I just...I don't know"

"Peyton that is all you have ever wanted to do"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Have a little faith in yourself. I believe in you and I know you can do it."

"To me, that means everything"

"I know" He whispered, there was a pregnant pause.

"So you have the book with you?"

He walked over to his car and pulled one out. He handed her the copy.

"Luke this is awesome"

"Thanks, that means everything" Her heart swelled and started beating faster. "I hope you like it because that will be the only thing that comes out of me."

"What do you mean?'

"I haven't written anything since I finished writing this a year ago."

"Oh Luke..."

"Its okay...I am working on accepting it."

"But you shouldn't have to"

"Life is life"

"Yeah...I got to go but it was great seeing you Luke" Peyton said as he nodded. She quickly hopped in the Comet and drove off.


	4. Through The Days And Nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or the song No One by Alicia Keys**

**I am glad you guys liked last chapter and I think you will like this one :)  
**

**TessyMeeniac-** Thanks :) I don't know what you will think of leyton cause I did use a lot of the show conversations. But I think you will like this chapter!

**NaleyxCriminalMindsxFreak-** thanks so much it means alot!

**Cutie pie-**yes they are :) Maybe they will maybe they won't haha, thanks for the review!

**Ashley-** WOW can we get four? Haha 'taking it slow'. Things are a little harder than they seem Ash. I knew you would like that part of the story ;) thanks :)

**thekellay**-Thank you! I think it was just tensions were high, things elevated and things just got messier and messier. More than they needed to be. Glad you liked it!

**Ace5492-** as always thank you :)

**Kaya17tj-** you read! That sounds like you, Thanks for reading it probably took a while to read it all and I appreciate it, are you reading this? I guess if not I am typing for nothing, and I was just reading up on some of my older stories and they are terrible, haha glad I have gotten better!

* * *

**_Through The Days And Nights_**

Nathan held me close to him as I laid next to him "You know, sometimes I find your goodness staggering. I didn't get to tell you earlier when you were saying what you missed about me, but your kindness is overwhelming, Haley. You saved my life. You're the most patient person I know. And if I haven't said it lately, you're also sexy as hell. That's what I missed. And your laugh, God I love your laugh."

"Tell me a secret."

"Risky, okay...For the past few months I've been pretty freaked out about being a dad, but tonight. I know it's gonna be okay. It's gonna be great actually."

"You are so sexy when you talk like that."

"I'm Nathan Scott, it's just the way I am." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah that's not."

"Oh come on, you love it and you know it." I looked away.

"Okay" I said sitting up more in his arms and facing him.

"I love you Haley James Scott" And thats when I broke down in his arms. "What's wrong Hales?"

"I've just been trying to hold it all together for so long, and I just started thinking what I was going to do if we split up for good. And what would I do, I don't know how I would live without you, how I would go on. I can't wake up every morning without you next to me and I can't imagine it."

"Okay, hey you're okay, c'mere" He pulled me into a long hug

"You don't have to think about that anymore because it's not going to happen. I promise you that."

"Okay" I whispered nodding my head against his chest.

"I remember before the first time you left, we were fighting and I stormed out of the house. I got halfway to the rivercourt before I realized what I said and did, how I treated you...I ran home but by the time I got there you were gone. I am so sorry for that night Haley and all the ones that followed it. Please don't ever leave me again." Nathan whispered as I looked up at him.

"Never ever again, and please don't even shut me out like that again."

"Never." He said looking into my eyes. "It's like a night. The way you look and the way you are. My life. I have job in the NBA. I have you, my wife who is so far out of my league, I hope she never figured it out...Yeah, I want a daughter just like you. I want to look into her eyes and feel my heart break because she reminds me so much of her beautiful, kind, strong mother."

"Mm...What if we have a boy?"

"Then we'll sell him, try again" I laughed "I missed that laugh...Are you feeling okay, baby?"

"I am feeling fine. I feel like me. And I feel like yours. That feels good."

"I love you so much, my beautiful wife."

"Its feels good to hear you call me that again."

"It feels good to say it again."

"You saved me Nate...that day many years ago when we met little did we know what we were getting into but you saved me on that day and every day since."

"Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her is she wants to stay a while, and she will be loved." I leaned up and kissed him thinking back to that day many years ago when we played the radio game together, we were just two teenagers drunk with love.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. It's nice after all this time."

"It's everything after all this time." He leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

Peyton had been curled up on the couch crying when Brooke walked in "Peyt, honey what's wrong?" Brooke quickly rushed to her side.

"He has a girlfriend...he moved on...I have refused to admit it but I can't any longer. I came back for Lucas."

"I know. You've had your 'Lucas Stealing Face' since I picked you up from the airport"

"What 'Lucas Stealing Face'?"

"The only face you've got."

"Well, it doesn't even matter now. He's with Lindsay."

"Honey, Lindsay doesn't stand a chance, trust me. Nothing can stand between you two, she is going to realize being the 'Lindsay' between "Lucas and Peyton" is not a great place to be."

"Yeah, neither is the place I'm at."

"Are you kidding? You're Peyton Sawyer. The guy wrote a whole book about how much he loves you."

"You think he still does?"

"Feelings like that just don't go away. It has always been Lucas and Peyton. You guys are meant to be together. It's the way it's supposed to be."

"How did you know that he wrote a book on me?"

"Haley gave me the cliff notes on it"

"Oh and don't go around saying about him proposing, you and Haley are the only ones who know"

* * *

Peyton walked into her room and pulled it out of her purse. Her hand softly ran across the top. She layed down her bed and opened the book.

* * *

Lucas walked back home and sat at his desk. Lindsay wouldn't fly in until the next day. He opened up a document and stared at the blank page in front of him. He had done this many times before, nearly every night for the past year to be exact. He had the words in his head but they just wouldn't come out...they never did.

* * *

"Brooke are you home?" Julian called walking into the house with Juliet at his side.

"Yeah, I'm in here." Brooke walked out of the laundry room.

"Hey there cutie" She bent down to hug Juliet. "Did you and Daddy have a fun time today?" She nodded before running off as Brooke and Julian chuckled.

"We went to the park and then to the zoo."

"That sounds like fun, she loves it there"

"Listen Brooke I was thinking...maybe you and Juliet could come with me and work things out."

"I can't do that Julian, we have tried it before, we can't just take her away from her home for five months, and I can't leave the company either. It would just make things worse, plus I don't want her living somewhere where the paparazzi will follow us everywhere. And is Alex going to be there?"

"Brooke she is my PA of course she will be."

"Than its a definite no I cannot be around her for that long, and I would rather not have her around Juliet."

"Why?"

"You left Alex alone with Juliet for fifteen minutes once when you were doing something for the movie and when Juliet came home she was asking me about sex, drugs, drinking, and partying. I would rather Alex not have an influence on her."

"But you know that I talked to Alex about that."  
Brooke stayed quiet for a minute "So I guess you have to be getting back to L.A."

"Yeah, we're prepping the movie. I was just able to get off for a little bit to visit you when you got back from New York."

"You know, I haven't even asked what it's about."

"You know: boy meets girl, boy loses girl. Anyway, it was great getting to spend time with you Brooke, even given the circumstances. I will be by tomorrow morning to say goodbye to Jules then."

"I have a meeting at C over B so Millie will probably be watching her out in the front of the store."

"Oh well I guess this will be goodbye for us then." Brooke looked up at Julian before hugging him.

"Hey don't get sad I will see you soon okay" Julian whispered in her hair.

"Mhmm" She whispered as he pulled away, looked out her, then stepped out the door.

* * *

"Mmmm" I groaned the next morning when I woke up. I rolled over to be laying right on Nathan chest as our faces were inches apart.

He opened his eyes slowly "I was hoping last night wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't" I whispered kissing him.

"Good Morning"

"Good Morning"

"I need to be tutored, I think I'm failing marriage." He said.

"You try sleeping with the teacher?"

"I did."

"Well I think it moved you from a F to a D"

"A D Hales? Are you sure about that?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "We'll see about that" He moved his hands down to my stomach and started tickling me.

"Nathan...please stooooppp...Nat...I'm going to pee myself."

"Do you have anything to say to me."

"You got...got an A"

"Good" He said stopping

I quickly got up "I have to pee."

"Alright, I'm going to go make some coffee."

* * *

"Knock knock" Lucas said walking into C over B

Brooke walked out from around the corner "Luke" She went over and hugged him.

"Brooke"

"I have been expecting you"

"How did you know I was back"

"Peyton is living with me."

"Oh.

"So you have a new girlfriend?"

"I think you would love her Brooke, the first time I met her she was wearing something C over B"

"Oh I think I would like her then" Brooke said as Lucas chuckled. Brooke closed up the shop before they walked to the cafe and sat around for a few hours catching up.

* * *

Peyton had stayed up till three am that night reading the book...and then reading it again. Then next morning she went to Tric and opened the storage room, cleared off a table before sitting on it. She started sketching, first she drew what happened last night between her and Lucas to add to the box, and then the book. She looked around her possible office and it was like lightning struck. 'Red Bedroom Records' She started drawing the possible logo and was nearly done when Lucas walked in.

"Karen told me she was letting you have this rent free as long as it became your office...I really think you should do this."

"Luke"

"I was talking to Brooke this last night and she told me she was going to invest so I don't think you have any more excuses."

"You know that four years ago I would have jumped at this."

"But what? It doesn't seem so cut-and-dry any more? Cause it's not. I wrote a novel and I can't write a second one. I know what you are feeling. It's life. So, you couldn't change the world from Los Angeles. Change it here. I know you can do it, and so do you. Just think about it." He then walked closer and looked at the label for the company sketch. "And this...would be perfect. I really believe in this Peyton and I know that you can do it, I just hope you start to have a little faith in yourself. Go for your dreams Peyt, and don't look back." Then Lucas walked out of the room, leaving Peyton in tears again.

But this time she was going to do something about it, she ran out to her car and grabbed her paints. She then painted the logo on the wall. "I am going to do this. I can do this" She whispered to herself with a faint smile.

* * *

Peyton walked down the street heading to her office. She saw Lucas book in the window of a store. Wanting to pay for one of his books at least she walked in and picked up the hardback novel, then she saw a smaller version and bought that too. As she continued down the street she saw the competition book store was having a sale on the book, she had been ripped off. Peyton walked in and bought two more copies, and the audio cd. Then she saw the poster signs and bought two, one to hang in her office and one for her room.

* * *

I walked down the stairs and turned the corner slowly "So what does the baby want for breakfast?" He yelled out before turning around to face me "What's wrong Hales?"

"What...what is this Nathan?" I held the trash can from the bathroom in my hands, there were ashes in the bottom, ripped up photos and many photo with my head cut out of them. "Is this why you had to clean the house? To get rid of stuff like this...so I didn't think you hate me when you actually do?"

"Woah woah woah" He said taking the trash can out of my hands, placing it on the ground then putting his hands on both of my arms. "I don't hate you Haley. I could never, ever hate you. I love you so much that it hurts when we are apart. That stuff...it means nothing you have to believe me. I was hurt, and drunk, and bitter...and at that time I wasn't all that thrilled with you. But you have to believe me when I say it means nothing and I didn't mean any of it. Please."

I nodded before hugging him and letting a few tears fall.

"I know I screwed up Nate, and I'm so sorry."

"Look at me, you followed your dreams, your passion and I could never be angry at you for that."

"But I hurt you in the process and I don't know how I could just leave. Nathan, when I look back at the tour I'm not like proud of it because I know you weren't proud of me."

"Is that what you think? That I wasn't proud of you?" He asked as I nodded "I'll show you something it's in the coat closet." He walked off and I went in the kitchen to pour two bowls of cereal.

He walked back out with a box. "I was hurt Haley. But I was proud of you. Everyday." He handed me the box. I opened it to find newspaper articles about me and the tour, there were hundreds of them. I leaned up and kissed him. "I know that it's going to take a lot to fix us but where are we, I mean do you want me to go stay at Brooke's for a little bit, or stay here but not in the same room. I don't want to rush things if you're not ready." I said as he lifted my chin so I was looking in his eyes.

"Hey...I want to be with you...we have wasted enough time already, now if you need time I will understand but we need to be together, in the same house...sleeping in the same bed. Now last night things moved quickly, and I don't regret a thing but we need to work on things...us. Its going to take time for us to get back to where we were but we will eventually."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you with everything inside of me and I cannot be without you. That is how I know"

"I love you so much Nathan"

"I love you too"


	5. You Can Stay Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or the song No One by Alicia Keys**

**Hey guys! So I am sorry in advance that this chapter does not have a lot of Naley but I just realized it and wanted to get this chapter out to you all. I will try to update soon, maybe midweek, then so that way I won't leave you with a cliffhanger for that long.  
**

**Short a/n cause I keep getting distracted, I my itunes loves me right now it created a nice shuffle tonight, Adele (Melt My Heart To Stone) Florence + the Machine (What the Water Gave Me) then Jay Sean (Down) the Fray (Never Say Never) Ingrid Michealson (Can't Help Falling In Love) and now Jimmy Eat World (Kill) #lifecomplete  
**

**I am really glad you are all liking the story, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites :) keep reviewing!...**

**Although you all might hate me after this ending.  
**

**Kaya17**-haha, I took what you said to heart and reread the past 4 chapters then wrote notes for what would need to be said, crossed off what was said and the rest is in here just for you :) If you ever have any ideas just let me know, I know you are full of good ones and do take them to heart. I am thinking about doing flashbacks now that you said it, I have to see because the timeline is confusing with all the events and I dont exactly know who would be where when, so if I can think of what I would want to write then yes but for now I am undecided. Some of the reasons for Nate are explained more in this chapter, and basically in my mind the tour was just, she released an album and on which was a duet with Chris, he had approached her years before saying if she ever wanted to he would love to sing with her, and a tour arose for him inwhich they invited her to tag along to the Portland show and from their she went to many other of the dates before getting her own tour for her new album. And, by the way how are things going with the house and engagement? What about your dad? Haha yeah, I noticed all of those mistakes now, grammar isn't my strong point, I am pretty decent in math but that doesn't help here really...not at all actually. I write your a lot too instead of you're. Thanks it means so much coming from you :)**  
**

**Thekellay**- Thanks, I am glad you liked it :) Hope you like this chapter :)

**Ashley-**Guess I wasn't lucky enough to get four reviews in a row, I cursed myself...;) And if you remember back in ISBY you told me something never to do...wait till you read the end, see if you remember.-old one, here is the new one DUDE ARE YOU SERIOUS, I UPDATED AND NOT EVEN A MINUTE LATER YOU REVIEW! I would slap you if I was next to you right now. But anyway, thanks for the review, its pretty great...yeah Natey was made and drunk, not a good combination. Glad you liked it now go review again. :P

* * *

**_You Can Stay Forever_**

"What is this?" Haley asked stepping onto the court, Nathan right behind her.

"I should be the one asking that." Lucas had been sitting on the  
bleachers

"You home for good?" She asked hoping.

"Or for bad." Haley quickly hugged him.

"I'm so happy."

"I can tell Hales." He laughed as she let go and he hugged Nathan. "Now what is this?"

"We are...working on things."Haley shrugged looking up at Nathan.

"So you figured everything out...I don't want you guys to rush into things and get hurt even more."

Nathan took Haley's hand and smiled at Lucas, "If she loves me and I love her...What's there to figure out?"

Haley smiled up at him and kissed him.

* * *

"So are you guys ready to take a look at this baby?" The doctor asked pulling out the gel.

"Absolutely."

"Now this is a little cold...And here we go" She moved the probe around and stopped "Now that, is your baby's head. You can see the little nose and chin right here" She pointed out.

Nathan just stared at the screen.

"That's our baby."

"It's beautiful."

"Hi there peanut." Haley whispered. Nathan couldn't take his eyes off the screen, neither could Haley, but when she looked over at him, his eyes were glossed over. He sensed her stare and looked over at her with a smile before looking at the screen again. It was then that she knew, her fears over Nathan and this baby were ridiculous, he loved this baby with all of his heart already and she would never have to worry about his relationship with it.

"See their that is the baby's..." The doctor went on as they could only just stare at the screen

* * *

"Hales where are you!" Brooke said running into their house as Peyton followed.

"Right here" I muttered walking out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I told Nathan to stay inside our room so Brooke and Peyton wouldn't find him there.

"We are going clubbing tonight, its a girls night!"

"Brooke its nine am"

"But we need to get dresses and our nails done plus..."

"Brooke, I will go out tonight on one condition, you leave right now and don't come back until six."

"But Halesss"

"Go Brooke or I am staying in and being a total spinster"

"Fine" She muttered walking out

"I'm sorry Peyton" I shouted after them seeing as Peyton was just as disgruntled as I was, she only groaned.

I headed back up the stairs to our room.

"Now why wasn't I allowed to see her?"

"Believe me you wouldn't have wanted to, she is too perky" I said crawling back into the bed next to him "Besides if she finds out the whole town will know we are back together while we are still working things out and most don't know we weren't together in the first place. I just want her to have the idea that we are working on things."

"Gotcha, what did she want?" He said opening his arms for me to lay on his chest

"We are going out for girls night tonight."

He groaned "But I just got you back and now I have to give you up again."

"Its one night out of many, plus it was the only way she would leave."

"Good point"

* * *

"Look its Mouth!" Brooke shouted as they walked through the club closer to a table. "Mouth!" Brooke shouted giving him a hug.

"Hey guys what are you up to?"

"No good" Peyton joked.

"Girls night" Haley said.

"Oh, well then..."

"C'mon you can stay we will make an exception for you." Brooke said pulling on his arm to get him to sit down.

"I guess I am staying then."

"Where's Millie?"

"She is at her parents house, I was supposed to meet Fergie and Junk here but they are late"

"So how has it been at the label Peyt?" Brooke asked.

"No artists so far, but I expected that."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. I still need to talk to Mia about it but she is an incredible singer, she always has wanted to sing but never got picked up by anyone and I think she would be a great first artist."

"I guess I would need to meet her and hear a demo, but if you say she is great I will take your word for it, thanks Hales"

"I am going to go get a beer, you guys want refills" Mouth said.

"No we're good thanks Mouth"

"Oh look, I think thats Lucas by the door."

"Hales it's girls night" Brooke whined

"But you let Mouth stay.."

"Mouth is different he is like a male equivalent of me."

"At least let him say hi, I mean if he came here he is probably meeting someone anyway." Haley said as Brooke sighed.

"Hey guys" Lucas said walking over, and then Lindsay appeared from behind him.

"Hi"

"So this is..."

"Some guy named Rudy keeps asking me to dance with him, so if one of you could help me out..." Mouth said running over and interrupting Lucas.

"Go Peyt, if Haley or I dance with him it will be in the papers tomorrow."

"Lets go!" Peyton said downing her drink before taking Mouth's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"Anyway...Lindsay this is Brooke and Haley."

"Its so nice to meet you I have heard so much about you."

"You too" Haley said and Brooke nodded.

"Hales can I talk to you real fast," Lucas said pulling Haley aside as Brooke and Lindsay got to know each other. "Hales bars and pregnant ladies don't mix."

"I know this Lucas, I haven't drank all night. Brooke knows I am pregnant and Mouth and Peyton don't care that I am not drinking because they probably just assume I didn't want to."

"Oh alright"

"Stop worrying so much about me and focus on your own problems"

"What problems?"

"I saw the way you looked at her"

"Who? Lindsay? She is my girlfriend I am allowed to look at her as much as I want"

"Not Lindsay, Peyton. You are playing both of them Lucas and I don't like it because someone is going to be hurt in the end"

"You don't know what you are talking about" He said walking away and taking Lindsay to dance right across from Mouth and Peyton, but Haley knew what she saw. Lucas and Peyton then kept glancing at each other from across the dance floor.

* * *

"Alright, thanks for this Peyton but I should get going, I have to work tomorrow morning"

"No problem Mouth it was fun" She said as they hugged. Brooke and Haley had gone to the bathroom so Peyton walked to the bar to order another drink.

Peyton saw Lindsay coming her way so she downed her drink and headed the opposite direction to her office.

"Hi..." Lindsay said following behind her into the office.

"Oh Hi"

"Lindsay"

"Peyton"

"I know this is awkward but I just wanted to say hi and I know I don't know you but feel like I do at least the version of you from the book..you seemed really brave."

"Thanks...I guess I kinda was."

"This is officially the coolest office I've been in."

"Yeah now I just need to sign a few bands and prove to myself it wasn't all a big mistake"

"From what I've heard about you I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"Well I hope your right."

"I actually have something to give you, its out in my car give me one second." Lindsay said as she walked out of the office, Brooke quickly walked in.

"Damn it I really didn't want to like her."

"I know but she's great right...sorry" Brooke said "But look she brought you a present, who doesn't like presents."

"Not if their from Lindsay, but get out of here before she comes back and thinks we were talking about her."

"But we were"

"But I don't want her to know that."

"Fine" Brooke sighed and walked out of the office, and when Lindsay walked back in she handed Peyton bamboo

"Bamboo?"

"Its supposed to bring good luck, its a lucky bamboo they don't need much sunlight just make sure you water it every day"

"I will, thank you"

"Well I hope it all works out, I know we just met but I just wanted you to know that I'm here."

"Good to know"

"Bye Peyton"

"Wait Lindsay, why did you give me this?"

"Because..."

"I'll tell you, you're marking your territory and I get it but I just wanted to say I'm not after Lucas."

"I didn't think you were."

"Well then what do you want because seriously people aren't just that nice"

"Peyton that whole life I wanted to be an editor, and when I made it a friend of mine gave me a lucky bamboo for my office now I'm not naive enough to think I found my way because of a plant on my desk but that plant was a symbol that I finally made it that's all I was trying to give you a reminder of the first day when you started living your dream...it's good to know your not after Lucas...good luck" She then walked out of the office.

"Now I feel like an ass" Peyton whispered to herself.

* * *

"Hey...whats up?" Lucas asked seeing Lindsay.

"I just met Peyton...why is she so damn pretty?"

"Not like my current girlfriend or anything." He said sarcastically as Lindsay took a seat next to him at the bar.

"Do you now if she is back for long?"

"I don't know Peyton is opening her own record label."

"Think she'd be good at it"

"Yeah she'd be great at it"

"Than if she needs help then you should help her and I'll try my best not to be insanely jealous."

"So what did she say to you?"

"She said I was trying to be territorial when I gave her the bamboo and then said she wasn't back for you."

"Really?"

"She got really defensive."

"That doesn't sound like Peyton, I will talk to her."

* * *

"Hey baby, how was your night." Nathan said as I walked into the living room. He was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table while watching ESPN highlights.

"Good, tiring" I said sitting next to him and cuddling into him.

"What ever happened to girls night?"

"What do you mean."

"I saw photos on facebook...why was Mouth at girls night and I wasn't invited?"

"Oh we found him there and Brooke said he was like the male version of him so he stayed and then he dance with Peyton because some guy kept asking him to dance."

"What?"

"I don't even... and Luke and Lindsay were there which made it quite awkward."

"Actually I am glad I didn't come now."

"Lucky you" I said scrunching my nose and kissing him. "I did miss you thought."

"I missed you too"

"I've missed you so much over these past few months, I don't know what I would have done if..."

"Don't go there okay, I don't want to play that game, we are together now and that's all that matters, you me and this baby okay. That is all we need"

"Don't you think we are moving a little fast?"

"Maybe but...like I said to Luke, I love you, we can work things out as we go I mean things will be hard but we can't give up or stop trying, we can't keep living apart that didn't help, being here in the same house, in the same bed will make us face our problems head on and in a few months things will be back to normal."

"We did talk about the big things though, I'm sorry for leaving, you're sorry for being mad and holding me back in a way. What else is there that we can't work out as we go?"

"We both accepted we did wrong, and are sorry for it. We saw our mistakes and are done trying to cover them up. We said what we really needed to say to each other and who cares what the outside world thinks."

"Although I never asked, why didn't you want me to go to the Portland show? I know it wasn't because of your game because I have missed them before."

"I was afraid of what the world would do to you. They would blow you up and make you this amazing rock star and then you would realize_ I_ was your husband. Just little ole me who, yes I play in the NBA, but I'm really nothing special. I am_ just_ Nathan, and I couldn't lose you."

"Just Nathan is just fine, it's amazing actually. You have given me everything I have ever wanted and don't think your mediocre cause your are the most amazing, talented, caring, respectful man I know and _I_ am lucky to call myself_ your _wife."

"It was dumb of me I know, cause in the end I lost you anyway."

"You didn't lose me." I took his hand and placed it on my heart "I am right here and I am not going anywhere. I promise"

"I let my fears get in the way of my feelings for you, and I let them affect our relationship. I wasn't thinking properly at what I was doing, I was scared. And I am sorry for everything."

"So am I. I think I just went to Portland out of spite, I wanted to show you I could do whatever I wanted but now I don't' care if I can I just want to be with you."

"You should have gone, I mean its not like I own you. We should talk out big decisions and give our opinions but in the end we do what we each think is best."

"Anyway...so you not wanting me to go had nothing to do with Chris?"

"I think in a way, one of the main reasons I was mad was because I was jealous of Chris, he was spending all this time with you and you were still mad at me since I had been telling you not to go for weeks."

"Answer honestly, did you ever ever think I cheated on you?"

"I mean I was a little scared that something was going on between you and Chris but then I would think about it, like really think about it, and I knew you wouldn't. It was just my nerves. I had faith in you and I knew who you were as a person. I knew the thought would never cross your mind. I knew that he had feelings for you but you would never ever let anything happen between the two of you. I always knew this baby was mine." He said meaning every word, I knew it and it made me think back to the day he said maybe that the baby wasn't. I knew knew that the thought never crossed his mind. "I said that to hurt you because I am an ass."

"No you're not."

"I hurt you Haley, and I don't know if I ever will really forgive myself for it."

"Don't hold a grudge with yourself. I don't think of any of that when I look at you. I just think of how blessed I am to be carrying your child and to be your wife...We are going to be good parents right?"

"The best, because after everything we are stronger than ever now. I think one of my biggest problems was I thought I was going to be like Dan. It was always in the back of my mind. I was afraid and it affected how I was acting and feeling. They never really gave us a chance to feel good about ourselves and they didn't care. I was afraid of being like that and being that man but now I realize with you by my side I can't be because you wouldn't let me."

"You are so much better than your father and I know..." I started but a big yawn interrupted what I was saying.

"Okay preggers, time to sleep" Nathan said helping me get up.

"Fine"

* * *

The next day Lucas walked into Peyton's office to see her sketching.

"What do you want Luke?"

"Lindsay said you were mean to her last night. That doesn't remind me of you Peyt. You haven't been yourself lately. I mean, not the Peyton I remember."

"Yeah, well I haven't been that Peyton for three years."

"What's going on? Why can't you just be nice to Lindsay and accept that I have moved on? She has been nice to you."

"Okay in case you haven't noticed I have a few other problems to deal with right now, you see this office this big empty office for a label with no artists."

"Oh you mean the label Lindsay recommended I help you with?"

"I can't do this right now."

"You have to apologize to her."

"I don't _have _to do anything... Luke do you see this empty label! Empty and business just don't mix. I have to do something so I don't feel like I just took money from Brooke because I will never be able to pay her back, I quit my job to move back home and I can't do this right now."

"Can I help you?" He said quietly picking up on her tone.

"No, no no you cannot help me that is the last thing I want...go home to Lindsay, Luke"

"Okay" He turned and started to walk away.

"True Love Always" She muttered.

"What was that."

"I said true love always. Always Lucas, that's what we were supposed to have. Until you showed up in L.A. three years ago and ambushed me…"

"If by ambushed you mean proposed to you…"

"Oh yeah! Out of the blue! Where did that even come from the last time we even spoke about marriage was when we were still in high school. It was driven by some insecurity that I have never been able to understand!"

"Insecurity? Right, let me tell you how you get always, Peyton. When a man asks you to marry him, you say yes. You don't say no and call him insecure."

"I never said no! I said that I loved you and that I did want to marry you someday, and oh God Luke, I wanted you so bad, but you gave up on us."

"I...I gave up on us?"

"Yes!"

"By proposing I gave up on us?"

"No, by not waiting, you gave up on us and you know that's the truth. You lost faith in us and were trying to hold on in any way you could."

"That's great Peyton! You wanna talk truth? Let's tell the truth!"

"Okay."

"You gave up on me, that's why you didn't say yes! You didn't think I could do it. You didn't think I could get my novel published. Maybe you just didn't care, because it wasn't about you or what you wanted."

"Well if that's the truth, if I never cared…" Peyton yanked open her desk drawer and pulled out a stack of books "then how come everytime I see this stupid book I buy it?" She threw book at him, which he dogged. "Every stupid damn time Luke!" She threw another "You said I was great!" She threw another " You said I could be great!" And another "You said we were destined to be together!" And one more "You said it to the world, you said it to me, and I wish you never had because you did not mean any of it.

"I meant all of it Peyton, I always will...but this you...I tried Peyton, I just can't anymore." He walked out of the office leaving a crying Peyton behind, it was one of the hardest things he ever did.

* * *

Nathan walked into their room to see Haley standing in front of the mirror with her hand on her stomach.

"You're starting to get a bump baby"

"I know, it's small though."

"Don't tell me you want to be fat now? I mean in a few months you are going to be complaining about how big you are."

"No I won't"

"Yes you will, Brooke said the same thing, she even cried about her weight a few times." He had moved behind her and placed his hands on her stomach as well. "But you're beautiful."

"Thank you"

"Shouldn't you start getting ready for the event?"

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

"Brooke this place is awesome it looks great. Think, if I can't sign any bands soon, maybe I can get a job here?" Peyton said walking into the store

"I'm sorry, darling, you're not nearly bitchy enough to work in one of my stores."

"Yeah..." Peyton said lingering off with a smirk as her and Brooke laughed.

Haley, Nathan, and Lucas soon walked in right before the official opening of Clothes For Bros started.

"Brooke...you seriously did all of this...wow" Haley said just looking around.

"Us Scott's are just that talented." Nathan said with a smirk as Brooke reached over and smacked his chest.

"You did great Brooke"

"Thanks Luke...where is Lindsay?"

"Oh umm...she couldn't make it."

"Well..tell her we said hi."

"I will"

"I have to do some interviews with people, hang around later if you are in for a Brooke Scott after party."

"C'mon lets go shop you need new clothes" Haley said dragging a groaning Nathan away.

"Listen about the other night." Peyton started.

"We both said things we didn't mean, lets just forget about it"

"Alright"

"By the way Peyton, you look great" Lucas said.

"Is this weird, I feel like this is weird"

"Look, we had a relationship, we can't keep pretending it didn't... but before that, we were really close friends. There's no reasons we  
can't have that again. Right?"

"Right."

* * *

"So where is he Brooke?" Haley said approaching Brooke.

"He had an important scene to shoot tonight and couldn't make it."

"Brooke you shouldn't have to put up with this from him, he is never..."

"This is a lucrative movie and it could jump start his career."

"He says that every time Brooke"

"I know" She whispered. "Why couldn't he be here though?" She whispered wiping her eyes making sure not to break down in a crowd of people.

* * *

Lucas saw Peyton flirting with a waiter and quietly pulled her aside, "I am leaving and I know you walked, do you want a ride?"

"I think I am going to stay a little longer but thanks"

"He's not good enough for you." Lucas whispered in her ear before walking out the back, she followed him into the alley

"Don't do that to me!"

"Do what?"

""He's not good enough for you"? I don't want you to say things like that to me, Lucas. That's not fair with me; especially not after what you did."

"What did I do Peyton? Huh? I fly to L.A., I ask you to marry me, you said no, so I moved on. What is the big deal?"

"I should have said yes. Luke, I was young and I was scared and I did not realize that by saying that I wasn't ready it would mean that we would never be together again. Had I known that I would have said yes."

"Peyton…"

"No, Luke, I miss you everyday and I have told everyone here that I didn't come back for you, but I did. Of course I did. I still love you Lucas."

"Peyton… I…" he said but was cut off when Peyton leaned forward and placed her hands on his jacket, yet he was the one who leaned in for the kiss. Little did they know someone was watching in the distance.  
"You still love me don't you?"

"I have to go"

"Lucas!" Peyton shouted but he just kept walking.

* * *

"Mommmyyy" Juliet called from the back seat as Brooke drove. Juliet sat behind the empty passenger seat in her booster chair.

"What's up Jules?"

"I'm hungry...can we have pizza?"

"Nice try squirt, Auntie Peyton already told me she let you have some last night, tonight we are having chicken and salad, nice and healthy." Brooke had to be at C over B early so Peyton was watching her before dropping her off at the sitter, Brooke had left a roast in the oven but then Peyton burnt it.

"Yuck" Juliet said but before Brooke could respond she saw bright headlights in her peripheral vision. "Ahhh!" She screamed as the car hit them from the right side then began spinning around. Brooke's head bounced around between the steering wheel and the front windshield. She blacked out for a moment but then regained knowledge of what happened. It took her a few seconds to put the pieces together but then she remembered about Juliet. She turned around and just saw blood.


	6. But All I Know Is

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or the song No One by Alicia Keys. The other song that was used was In My Arms and I think its by Plumb?  
**

**I hope you all like this chapter, I was just working on editing the other ones and cant wait for you guys to read them!  
**

**thekellay**-glad you liked the chapter! And I hope you are right ;) Hope you like it!

**kaya17tj**- I think he is just afraid because he never knew I different Dan, that is the only experience he has with his father and doesn't want to fall into his footsteps because Dan is the only father he has and the only examples he has to go off of. He just hadn't realized that he can take Dan's example and use it the opposite way, make sure not to follow his footsteps. Haley is just nervous, and I think anyone that is pregnant would be at some point, your bringing a human life into the world and you really don't want to screw this up. Its not that she didn't know but now she is getting anxious and nervous about it. I think all of us are a little insecure on the inside, we all have our insecurities and Nathan just addressed them the wrong way, their is a little something in the next chapter about that. He is just afraid because in his mind he isn't good enough for her, but he will learn that nothing is going to change them, they will always be naley. The Brulian past is explained in further chapters and you get to hear them explain what happened. Glad that things have gotten better for you. And I like you reviewing, it makes me want to bring my A game, and brings out the best work in me.

**Hi-** Yes they are :) Haha we will have to see but I am glad you like the chapter and hope you like this one!

**Ace5492**-thanks!

**ObsessivePrincess**-FIVE, can we get SIX? BTW have you been writing like you want to? I don't know your work schedule this week to know if you had off to be able to. Don't be so mean to Peyton, Ash, gosh your a meanie ;) I guess you will just have to read and find out. PS did I review the latest chapter of WFL?

* * *

_**But All I Know Is**_

"Mommmyyy" Juliet called from the back seat as Brooke drove. Juliet sat behind the empty passenger seat in her booster chair.

"What's up Jules?"

"I'm hungry...can we have pizza?"

"Nice try squirt, Auntie Peyton already told me she let you have some last night, tonight we are having chicken and salad, nice and healthy." Brooke had to be at C over B early so Peyton was watching her before dropping her off at the sitter, Brooke had left a roast in the oven but then Peyton burnt it.

"Yuck" Juliet said but before Brooke could respond she saw bright headlights in her peripheral vision. "Ahhh!" She screamed as the car hit them from the right side then began spinning around. Brooke's head bounced around between the steering wheel and the front windshield. She blacked out for a moment but then regained knowledge of what happened. It took her a few seconds to put the pieces together but then she remembered about Juliet. She turned around and just saw blood.

"Juliet! Honey are you okay, baby please say something please..." She waited and when she heard nothing she quickly jumped out of the car seeing people standing around "Someone call 911! Please...my daughter...someone help her." She yelled running around to Juliet's car door.

She opened the door to see her lying limply there. "Juliet baby please be okay, momma needs you to be okay, Jules I love you so much." Brooke took in the cuts on her head, and her bleeding from her leg.

"Don't move her!"' A man said from behind her. "She could have a broken neck from the car spinning and the impact, I saw the accident and I'm a trama doctor. I already called 911."

"Please just help her, do something."

"Can I see your sweater?"

Brooke quickly pulled off her sweater leaving her in her tank top as he tied it around Juliets leg. "We need to stop the bleeding before it gets worse." Then they heard the sirens and EMTs soon ran up and pushed them out of the way.

"What...what is your name?" She asked him.

"Ethan"

"Hi, I'm Brooke, and that is Juliet." She stood on her tippy toes to watch the men "I...I should call my husband and tell him."

"Would you like me to do it?"

"No I can it's fine, she just...has to be okay."

"Miss" An EMT said to Brooke "We should get you to the hospital."

"I'm not leaving her. I am fine, but she isn't help her!"

"You should get check out, you have a pretty big cut..."

"**I'm not leaving her.** Worry about her you can fix me after she is fine."

The EMT's loaded Juliet into the ambulance and Brooke followed in. They immediately swept her away when they walked in the hospital doors, Brooke pulled out her phone.

"Julian"

"Brooke, what's wrong"

"There was an accident"

"Are you okay? Jules?"

"I'm fine, cuts and bruises but Juliet..."

"Brooke what happened to her?"

"There was a lot of blood and she wasn't talking or responding and then they took her away, I don't know what is wrong if she is okay...Julian I need you here."

"I'm on my way to the airport I will be there as soon as I can. When Julian hung up she redialed her phone "Hey big brother...Juliet and I were in a car accident...and she...it's bad Nate...really bad."

"Are you okay Brooke?"

"Yeah"

"What about Juliet"

"The doctors are with her but she wasn't responding and she was covered in blood"

"Are you at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital"

"Yeah"

"Haley and I will be right there."

And they were five minutes later they ran through the doors.

"Brooke" Haley whispered hugging her but not before looking at the huge cut on her head covered with a tiny band-aid she found in her purse "You need stitches"

"I have been through this with the paramedics already, I am not going to leave Juliet...what if something happens to her.

"Nothing will she will be fine."

"You didn't see her Nate..." She lead off before falling into his arms.

"Brooke we need to make sure you are okay though, come with me please and Haley can stay here and wait on Jules, what good would it be when Juliet wakes up and you are hurt."

"I will call if anything happens Brooke"

She nodded weakly finally giving in. "What happened Brooke?" He questioned wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leading her to the front desk.

"I was just driving through a green light and then another person came at me from Julie's side. I didn't see them until it was too late. We got hit and then the car spun around in a few circles from the impact. There was this really nice man that helped us out and told me not to move her incase she had a broken neck...I guess he left."

A half hour later when they walked back to Haley she was standing with a doctor.

"I am her aunt her mother went to go get stitches could you wait one minute." Haley said pulling out her phone.

"Were right here Hales." Brooke quickly ran over to greet the doctor.

"Ethan?"

"I was on my way to work when you were hit, I followed the ambulance and took her as my patient. I guess I should formally introduce myself, Dr. Copeland." He extended a hand.

"Brooke Baker" Brooke said shaking it.

"And you must be Mr..." He said to Nathan before Nathan cut him off.

"Scott, Nathan Scott her brother, and Haley is my wife."

"Her father is on his way from Los Angeles. How is she doing?"

"She had a dislocated shoulder, we have fixed that, but she also has a collapsed lung, spleen damage, and a broken leg. When she was hit it looks like something from the car put a gash in her leg as well which caused the bleeding and there's broken glass in it so we will have to repair that along with fixing her lung and we will have to remover her spleen."

"Won't that be bad for her?"

"She will have to get shots every year and make sure she takes vitamins but she can live without it. Juliet needs immediate surgery and we need you to sign off on this."

"What are the risks?"

"Well the risks are just like a normal surgery."

"So she could not wake up again?"

"Yes, but we are going to do everything we can so she does."

Brooke began crying again.

"Will it be three separate surgeries?" Nathan asked.

"Well someone will get in their first to repair her lung, and then we will have another team of doctors come in right after to repair her spleen. As this is all going on another team of doctors will work on her leg."

"Where are the papers" Brooke whispered as Ethan held them out. Nathan quickly read over them before Brooke signed them.

"Thank you Doctor Copeland." Haley said as he headed through the doors.

* * *

Lucas walked into Peyton's office.

"What do you want Luke?"

"I was just wondering...can you not mention last night to anyone...it would ruin everything and it's not like it meant anything?"

"Yeah...right. It didn't mean anything" She whispered.

"Thanks Peyton for doing this for me."

"I am lying about our kiss Luke, to make you happy but...that doesn't mean I am giving up on you."

"What?"

"Am I crazy? Do you not feel what I have felt every day that we've been apart for the last three years? Because I have felt there is this vital piece of me that's been missing. And I tried to fill it, Luke. I tried to fill it...with work and friends and music. And it stayed empty until last night when you kissed me. And my entire universe snapped back into focus. Lucas, look me in the eye and tell me that that kiss did not feel exactly the same as it felt three years ago."

"I'm in love with her, Peyton."

"But you used to love me what happened to that?"

"You said no!"

"Would you move past that, I said someday and today is someday."

"Well you are too late because I love Lindsay and we are together"

"Nothing is set in stone...you still love me I know it deep down inside you still love me you know it too and you felt it last night"

"Peyton let it go...let us go"

"I can't Luke I have tried but I can't..." Peyton said as her phone began to ring. She picked it up and listened to the person on the other side before hanging up and started to look around grabbing random stuff "I have to go" She whispered

"Peyton what's wrong?"

"I can't get this into my bag" She said trying to shove a binder into her bag along with half of her desk "I need to go NOW! And I can't get this into my bag"

He took the binder from her "Peyton what is wrong?"

"Brooke...and...Juliet...the hospital...I can't..." Peyton said as she began crying.

"What...Peyt what happened?"

"There was a car accident and Juliet...surgery...I can't lose them too...they are my family."

"Alright we aren't going to lose them, lets go I will take you."

"Lucas...she is my best friend, I have gone through everything with her by my side."

"I know" He wrapped an arm around her and helped her out of the office.

* * *

"Brooke" Peyton said running down the hallway to her.

"What..what happened, Haley just said she was in surgery" Lucas quickly walked in next to her.

"There was an accident, we were hit on her side and there was a lot of blood. Her leg is broken, her lung collapsed, and they are getting rid of her spleen."

"Oh my, c'mere" Peyton pulled her into a hug. "Look at me, I'm a mess when I am supposed to be helping you."'

"Just you being here is enough Peyt...you too Luke."

* * *

"Brooke!" Julian called walking in. She stood up and turned around to face her. He ran his finger over her cut. "How is she?"

"She's in surgery right now, they are getting ride of her spleen, her lung collapsed, and her leg is broken. She has been in there a while."

"All of that is going to take a while to fix."

"Julian...and its all my fault..I should have...I should have been paying more attention to the road."

"It is not your fault Brooke, I know its not your fault and I don't blame you."

"Jul..Julian if we lose her...if she dies...I would...I can't live without her...she's all I have"

"Hey come here," He said hugging her "you have me and I can't lose you two. But she is going to be fine I know it."

"I need you here more often Julian...I can't do it alone."

"I don't ever want to come that close to losing either of you again...I'm coming home for good, no more trips.."

"Good"' she whispered before a flash went off. They turned around to see a man taking a photo of them.

"Get out of here, do you have any decency at all. Our daughter is in surgery and you are taking photos of us! Don't make me put you in a hospital bed myself!" Julian yelled as security walked out and removed the man.

"I hate the paparazzi." Brooke whispered.

"Me too Brooke"

"I guess this was sooner for you to come home than you expected"

"Just a little"

"Dr. Copeland" Brooke said seeing him walk out of the operating room.

"Brooke."

"This is Juliet's father Julian Baker."

"How is she doing?" Julian asked.

"She is out of surgery and its doing fine right now, we were able to repair all the damages, but I would be lying if I said the worst was over. We are about to take her for an MRI. And then we just have to wait and see."

"Will...she wake up."

"Yes, we put her in a medically induced coma so we just have to wait until she wakes up in her own time. She will be in room 5012 when she gets back from her MRI if you want to go wait there."

"Okay thank you so much."

"I am going to go to the bathroom then I will meet you in her room." Brooke said quietly.

* * *

Julian sat patiently in a chair waiting until her bed rolled in. He watched her carefully as they hooked the bed into the slot between the two end tables and and put the stops on the wheels. Julian looked down on his daughter before looking at the cuts on her face and bruises on her arms, along with the needles connected to her, and the small cast on her leg. "Oh Jules, sweetie. What happened to you baby...I'm so sorry for not being around and things are going to change. I need you to get better though okay, your Momma and I need to get better. We love you so much." He swept his fingers lightly across her cheek "Your mom is Brooke Scott Baker, and she has enough strength for all of us, even if you don't realize it yet. I know I have taken advantage of you both recently and things are going to change. I know I have hurt you both but that is over I promise. You just need to wake up for me."

* * *

"Brooke!" Haley said behind her. "We just saw Julian, he said she is out of surgery?"

"Yeah we just need to wait for her to wake up."

"That's amazing, why aren't you there now?"

"I...I had to go to the bathroom."

"Brooke are you avoiding seeing her."

"N..no"

"Brooke you have to at some point."

"I can't see her like that. I'm not strong enough."

"You are the strongest person I know Brooke."

"Thanks. Can I just have one minute, and then I promise I will go see her."

"Sure honey, but I'm here if you need me."

* * *

Brooke braced herself as she walked into Juliet's room and shut the door behind her. She saw her just laying there, with a pink cast on her leg and many cuts and bruises. Brooke leaned against the wall as she began sobbing uncontrollably. Julian walked over and enveloped her in a hug.

"How could I let this happen?" She whispered.

"Hey look at me...I don't blame you okay, not one bit, but you need to stop beating yourself up about this because it won't help and it wasn't your fault."

"But if I..."

"Brooke stop okay, it will only make you feel worse."

Brooke looked up at Julian before getting on her toes and kissing him gently. There was a knock at the door that tore them apart quickly.

"Mind if we come in?" Haley asked gently stepping in, carrying her guitar with her.

"No, come on in." Brooke said as all of them soon followed into Juliet's room.

* * *

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey you'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away." Brooke sang lightly as she gently applied a little make up to Juliet's face. "Here you go baby, now you look all pretty. I put a little on you like we do when we play dress up. Remember how much you loved to play dress up."

Lucas and Peyton both chuckled quietly on the couch about Brooke's antics. "Is there room for one more?" Lindsay asked walking in.

"Sure"

"Sorry I was held up at the office. How is she?"

"We are just waiting for her to wake up."

"She always would love when you sang Hales, why don't you, it's why you brought your guitar." Nathan said drawing Haley's mind away from her notebook.

"What were you doing Hales?" Brooke asked.

"Writing a song...about Jules."

"Can you sing it for me?" Brooke whispered as Haley could only nod getting out her guitar and playing a soft melody

_Your baby blues, so full of wonder_  
_Your curly cues, your contagious smile_  
_And as I watch, you start to grow up_  
_All I can do is hold you tight_  
_Knowing clouds will rage in_  
_Storms will race in_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_  
_Rains will pour down_  
_Waves will crash around_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_  
_Storybooks_  
_Are full of fairy tales_  
_Of kings and queens_  
_And the bluest skies_  
_My heart is torn just in knowing_  
_You'll someday see_  
_The truth from lies_  
_When the clouds will rage in_  
_Storms will race in_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_  
_Rains will pour down_  
_Waves will crash around_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_  
_Castles they might crumble_  
_Dreams may not come true_  
_You are never all alone_  
_Cause I will always_  
_Always love you_  
_Hey I_  
_Hey I_  
_Will love_  
_Clouds will rage in_  
_Storms will race in_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_  
_Rains will pour down_  
_Waves will crash around_  
_But you will be safe in my arms_  
_In my arms_

"Thank you" Brooke whispered quietly as Haley quickly got up from her seat and hugged her tightly.

"She is going to be fine, I know it" Haley whispered so only Brooke could hear.

"Wait were you two together when I called?" Brooke asked looking at Nathan and Haley. They both smiled shyly as Brooke thought back to their disheveled appearances. "This is amazing guys."

"We still have to talk out some stuff but we are working it out."

"I'm so happy for you guys, it makes today a little better" Brooke said hugging them each.

"Hales you should probably get home and get some rest."

"Why?" Peyton questioned.

"Oh...sorry" Brooke whispered.

"Its okay, I mean it isn't that great of timing but..." Haley said looking at Nathan

"We're pregnant" He said as a smile graced everyone's faces.

"Thats awesome" Peyton said jumping up to hug Haley, as did Lindsay and Julian.

"Thanks guys."

"Hear that squirt, you're always begging me for a cousin so you better wake up soon to play with the baby." Nathan said leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"And, we were trying to think about godparents and basically the fact that I couldn't decided between my best friend and my brother and what we decided on was in spirit the baby will have four godparents" Lindsay eyes filled with wonder hoping it would be here "Luke, Peyt, Brooke, and Julian, we were hoping you would be her godparents because there is no one I would trust my child more than with any of you. But when it comes down to it we have to choose two people to put in our will so Brooke and Lucas we were wondering if you would do us the honor." Haley said as Brooke walked over and hugged her and Nathan "Of course Hales, I already said I would but I am still honored."

"Thanks you guys" Lucas said giving each of them a hug.

"We know if anything were to happen all of you would work together to do what would be best for this baby." Nathan said wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Lindsay, I just don't know you well enough..."

"Its okay, I understand completely." She looked to Lucas "It is getting late we should probably be getting home."

He looked to Brooke "Brooke...If you need me here I will stay, whatever will help you"

"No, you should all go get some rest."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Go Luke its fine"

"Do you need a ride Peyt?" He asked.

Haley saw the look on Peyton's face and said "We can drop her off."

"Okay, we will see you all later then" Lucas said as they both got up, he gave Haley and Brooke a quick hug before kissing Juliet and leaving with Lindsay.

"Someone wasn't happy" Brooke whispered after they left.

"She was in a mood" Nathan said as Haley chuckled.

"I don't think that it helped that we didn't want her to be a godparent."

"Hales you barely know the girl. She can't expect that from you just because she is with Lucas." Brooke reasoned.

"Yeah don't let her make you feel bad." Peyton said.

"We should probably get going so you can get a little sleep here Hales as much as I want to stay." Nathan said.

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to stay Brooke, I mean I probably shouldn't but Nate or Peyt can?"

"No go home and get some rest please, I will call if anything happens"

"Anything at all or if you need me, just call any time of the night, I will be back tomorrow."

"Thank you guys for being here"

"Of course" Peyton gave both of them a quick hug, as did Haley and Nathan. "Alright bye Jules...I love you guys" Haley said as they all walked out of the room.

* * *

"So I guess I should get going, you should stay with her and you can have the cot they brought in"

"No, stay"

"Really...I guess I could sleep on that chair if you want me to"

"Don't be silly there is room for two on the cot, you're her father too and you love her as much as I do, now why don't you make the bed and I will go get another set of pillows"

"Okay" Brooke turned to walk out of the room "Brooke...thank you" She nodded and smiled.

* * *

Brooke woke up only to realize she had rolled into Julian during the night and he wrapped his arm around her. She quickly and gently moved from under his arm and sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room and was shocked by what she saw, then she rubbed her eyes again making sure she was seeing clearly and not dreaming. Making sure she really saw those blue eyes.

"Juliet...hi honey" Brooke could tell she was trying to speak but couldn't. "Oh honey don't try to speak it will hurt you, nod your head if you can hear me" She did "Ohhhkay, alright," Juliet's eyes welled with tears "Oh honey don't cry I am here and you are going to be just fine." Brooke reached behind her and started to push Julian's shoulder without taking her eyes off of Juliet

"Julian Julian wake up...alright Juliet let me get the doctor and they will help you so you can talk" Brooke began repeatedly hitting the nurse on call button, Juliet had a breathing tube and a oxygen mask on to make sure she had enough air "Juliet, oh honey I love you so much and so does daddy." By that time Julian was sitting up

"What?"

"Juliet's awake" His eyes shot open and then he looked at her.

"Hi baby girl" A huge smile broke out across his face.

A nurse then joined them in her room. They would need to run a few quick tests before removing her from the oxygen mask so they asked Brooke and Julian to leave the room, the second they were in the hallway Brooke walked into Julian's arms and started crying.

"She is going to be just fine" Julian whispered running his hand over her back.

* * *

"Mr and Mrs Baker you can come back in now."

"So we ran a few checks and tests and now we are going to take her off the machines, I know you are going to want some time with her first but after we will need to run more tests after just to check on everything, and we will probably keep her overnight for observations after."

"Okay, thank you Doctor Copeland, for everything."

"Your welcome"

They then proceeded to remove her breathing tube and once they did Brooke and Julian were right at her side.

"Hey baby girl how do you feel?"

"What happened?"

"There was an accident okay, and you're in the hospital but all these nice doctors made you all better." Julian said running his hand through her hair.

"Alright baby when you start moving your going to be a little sore and it may hurt but if it does I want you to tell me okay?" Brooke whispered as Juliet could only nod as she was still confused.

* * *

Of course when Peyton, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas heard Juliet was awake they all rushed to the hospital to see her. They all were overjoyed and wanted to look at her forever as she got back to being her bubbly self but then they all wanted to give Brooke and Julian time as a family with Juliet, so they all decided to give them a few days to get settled in.

* * *

"Lindsay?" Lucas asked walking in the house to see Lindsay packing a bag.

"I'm going to go to New York Lucas I'm not sure when I will be back"

"Why?"

"I should be the one asking that, why are you always going to Peyton's office huh? I know you were there before the accident. You said you loved me and wanted to be with me not her and I believed you but you are always there!"

"I know you upset I know but you need to believe me when I tell you you're the girl I love"

"Then how come you never gave me this? I got home and I thought I would do some chore to get my mind off of how angry I was, laundry was the first thing that came to mind. Who hides a ring in a sock draw Luke?" Lindsay said throwing the small velvet box at him.

"Lindsay that ring..."

"No I'm just gonna go Luke...for the record it's as beautiful as I imagined it would be."

"Lindsay wait...I was waiting to give you the ring until I was sure I had another book in me I just don't want you to end up regretting me if I can't."

"I would never regret you."

"You say that now what if I'm not Lucas the writer what if I'm Lucas the small town basketball coach? What if that's all I'm ever gonna be."

"Then I'd be the small town basketball coach's wife, look at me Lucas I don't love you for your book I love you for the mind that book sprang from and I don't care if ever write another book again you will always be more than a small town basketball coach because you'll be the man that I love"

"Lindsay Evelyn Strouse will you marry me."

"Yes"


	7. Everything's Going To Be Alright

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, No One-by Alicia Keys, or We Are Man And Wife-Michelle Featherstone**

**Hope you guys like it and please review!  
**

**NaleyxCriminalMindsxFreak-**Haha that seems to be a popular opinion, thanks I am glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

**kaya17tj-**Yeah most of it is just from the show...just you wait and see about Brulian. Yeah I felt it was more important to focus on Brooke than the couples. This chapter is very ...naleyie...? Hope you like it thanks for the review!

**thekellay-**This chapter has a lot of naley :) I hope you like it and thanks for the review!

**ObsessivePrincess**-CAN I GET SEVEN...? whats Lieu? Yay! lots of days off! Does this mean lotttttsss of writing ;) I have off from school Friday and Monday this week, I have to work on Sunday, and I am babysitting my niece on Saturday all by myself, which I have never done before...lets see how this goes. She said my name today, it was amazing! I love her soooo much. She is precious. I did save her okay...you threatened me back in ISBY that I better not hurt Brooke or the baby, and I didn't! Never said Lindsay was smart :P Can you tell through my writings that I hate her, I wrote her as a terrible person :) BTW what are your feelings toward Chad? Thanks for reviewing ::)

**Ace5492**-thank you so much :)

* * *

_**Everything's Going To Be Alright**_

"Alright little girl, Mommy and I will be right in the living room if you need us okay. Have sweet dreams." Julian said kissing her forehead and pulling her blankets up. They had gotten home a few hours ago and just settled her into bed.

"Can you read me a story?" She looked up to Brooke as Brooke crawled in the bed next to her and grabbed a book of the bedside table. The house phone began to ring and before Brooke could get up Julian went to get it for her "I got it."

"She is finally asleep" Brooke said walking out to where Julian sat on the couch. She sat in the armchair across from him.

"How have you been feeling since the accident?"

"I am fine, every now and then I get a little sore but nothing compared to what she is going through. I just feel so bad for Jules...how's the movie coming?

"Well, we ran into a couple a few more issues with permits and stuff."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it's going to be more like five months; not three."

"You're killing me. Three months was longer than it was even supposed to be to begin with."

"I know, but I do have some good news. I decided not to produce the movie."

"Why? That was an important movie."

"No, it was a lucrative movie, not an important one. I want to make important movies. And after all of this, I realized what was important in my life and its my two favorite girls. You and Juliet are all that matter. I am going to prove that to you Brooke I promise you that. I love you so much and I know I have really screwed up these past few months but things are going to change."

"Julian...I want to believe you I really do...but I feel like I have heard this all before."

"Well things are different this time I promise...we should probably get some sleep it's been a long day and who knows how this night will go, I can sleep on the couch."

"Alright, you can grab some clothes from the bedroom if you want." Brooke said leading him into there.

"Thanks"

"And about what happened in the hospital..."

"Why don't we just forget about it, Juliet had just gotten hurt and we were both at our lowest points, we were vulnerable and relied on each other."

"Okay" Brooke said as he nodded and walked out of the room. "But what if I didn't want to" She then whispered falling onto her bed.

* * *

"So today we have with us Nathan and Haley Scott, everyone please give them a round of applause" Rachel Ray said welcoming Nathan and Haley to the interview.

"Hi guys"

"Hey" Nathan and Haley both said sitting down.

"So how are you guys doing?"

"Pretty good, it seems like things are finally settling down, Nathan has a little time before the season starts still and I just got done with the tour so we have just been relaxing lately."

"That sounds nice, now Brooke Baker is your sister Nathan and I heard something recently about a car accident."

"Yeah, Brooke was t-boned and Juliet, her daughter, was badly injured, she needed all these surgeries and had to be at the hospital for a while but they are both fine now. Luckily there was a doctor on the scene when it happened and he helped alot."

"Thats good, we had only gotten to hear a little bit from the news."

"The paparazzi was waiting outside the hospital, one man even had the nerve to come inside and take pictures of Brooke and Julian."

"They are uncontrollable these days, they have no respect at all."

"I know!" Haley interjected.

"Now for a while I heard your marriage was struggling..."

"It would be a lie if I said the word divorce hadn't been thrown around once or twice in fights or that I didn't want to try a trial separation but none of it was...serious...like I might have said I wanted some time apart but a day without Nathan...it's like a day without food, he is my everything. And no matter how far things could have gotten I would have never signed divorce papers, I would have stopped it because I physically and emotionally cannot live without Nathan. He is my soul mate, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with and I couldn't do it without him. Nathan is my best friend...how do you live without your best friend?"

"To wake up and not see her face each morning. For her not to be the first thing I see. To go to sleep without her body lying next to mine...I would have died. There would have been no point of living if we weren't ever going to have that again. It's been said that we just don't recognize the significant moments of our lives while they are happening. We grow complacent with ideas, or things or people and we take them for granted and it's usually not until that thing is about to be taken away from you that you've realized how wrong you've been that you realized how much you need it, how much you love it. I always knew I loved Haley but I never realized how hard it was to be without her until she was gone and from that point on I knew that I needed to fix things because I couldn't live like that for the rest of my life. I don't think anybody understands how much love I have for her because if they did they would never doubt us. I mean we have been in love since we were seventeen, I like to believe that we have been in love since the day we met, it was always there between us."

"The entire time we were fighting, one moment just kept repeating in my head. Its a really insignificant moment compared to everything else, but it sticks out in my head the most, and I don't know why. We were in our second year of college, and we had just been married. It was Nathan's birthday." Haley turned to him "You said you didn't want to do anything, but I insisted on at least having your favorite ice cream. Do you remember this?" Nathan nodded. "When I brought back mint chocolate chip you asked why I thought that was your favorite, I was so confused. Anytime we had gotten ice cream together, that's what you always chose. But you told me rocky road was your favorite. And you looked at me so tenderly, Nathan, and you said you always chose mint chocolate chip because you knew it was my favorite flavor. And that's when I realized for the first time that you hadn't been making any of your decisions for yourself. You were doing everything for me all along, for your family. And it occurred to me that we still had so much to learn about each other. And since then Nathan, I've learned about the wonderfully selfless, humble, strong man you are. To this day I still learn new things about him."

Nathan leaned down and kissed Haley. "When we would go out for ice cream Haley always tried to be adventurous and would always get some weird flavor so I would get her favorite because in the end she wouldn't like it and I would eat it, but that was okay because it always made me laugh...she never learned just to stick with mint chocolate chip, she had to go and do something different. Everytime without fail too. Now she sticks to mint chocolate chip and I get rocky road."

"You guys are like the cutest couple ever! I just want to keep you here forever."

"I don't think my fans would approve." Haley joked.

"Have you been working on another album?"

"Actually I have, but my music style I think is going to change, we came on the show because we have an announcement...Nathan and I are expecting our first child."

"What? Thats amazing!" Rachel said getting excited. "I am so happy for you guys"

"Thank you, I will probably start writing more lullabies and stuff. I already have one song to go on their, I wrote it for Juliet when she was in the hospital it's called In My Arms."

"How far along are you?"

"I am just about 19 weeks, we wanted to wait until I was out of my first trimester to announce it."

"Are you planning on finding out the sex?"

"We don't know, as of this moment we are just going to wait until the baby is born but we could change our mind between now and then."

"Do you have a choice of what you want?"

"We just want it to be healthy but if its a boy I want him to have Nathan's eyes and smile."

"And if its a girl I want her to be a spitting image of her mother."

"I am hoping that this will end the rumors that we are splitting up because nothing shows a strong marriage then when you get pregnant and have a baby together, that makes it all official and worth it."

"We never really heard a lot about your wedding, can you tell us some more details?"

"Well our first dance was Marry Me by Train, it was very significant because once of the lines was 'if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe', which is where we met, in my aunts cafe. That's where it all started and it talks about forever not being long enough and that being close isn't close enough. All these feelings we felt and still feel were portrayed so beautifully."

"It talks about that you marry someone on that day but basically you marry them every day after that because everyday you wake up after that you are making that commitment again to be with them and love them with everything you have in you." Nathan said running his hand on Haley's thigh lightly.

"Its weird because no one ever asked us what our first song was or why I recorded a cover of it on my album,_ Always and Forever_ that came out after the wedding but it made it even more special."

"Nathan what was the best thing about the wedding to you?"

"Oh that's tough. I would have to go with...the chocolate fountain" He joked as Haley reached over and hit him lightly. "No, I'm just kidding. Saying vows and committing to each other in front of all our loved ones was great but there are two moments that stick out, seeing her for the first time walking down the aisle. She took my breath away, her dress and hair were simple but it just made her look even more beautiful. And the other was at our reception Haley sang a song that she had written for me, it has to be my favorite song of hers that moment was amazing just watching her up there alone with the piano, nothing more, it was amazing to watch no one said a word it was dead silent except for her playing and singing. My love for her only grew at that point. Haley is...she is so vibrant, intelligent, and strong. She lights up a room with her smile. She is a beautiful person, an amazing wife, and I know she is going to be the best mother. I am so blessed to get to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Gosh Nate, you're such a romantic. What song was it?"

"It was called We Are Man And Wife, it's so special that it isn't on my albums because it's just something so meaningful to us that I wouldn't want it to be marketed and over produced. I really didn't want people messing with it and changing it like labels do. I recorded it but its on a cd just for us."

"Could we hear it today in honor of the special occasion?"

"Maybe" Haley said shyly walking over to the piano and the entire time she sang her and Nathan's eyes were locked.

_All the things you are to me_  
_Darling you have set me free_  
_Always give you what you need_  
_and what you deserve_  
_All the joy and all this love_  
_I know that it is from above_  
_And now together there's enough to fill this world_

_'Cause you are the love of my life_  
_You are the love of my life_  
_And now we're man and wife_

_All the things that you will do_  
_And now I'm standing next to you_  
_And darling I will see you through the rest of our lives_  
_With you beside me I have won_  
_I'm glad I've waited for so long_  
_There is no doubt that you are the one_  
_for me_

_You are the love of my life_  
_You are the love of my life_

_There'll be times(we make the time)_  
_There'll be things(we will bring)_  
_Everything is going to be fine_  
_Now you're in my life_  
_So I give you heart and soul_  
_It's yours to take wherever you go_  
_Through the years you'll always know it's yours to keep_  
_God has blessed this sacred vow_  
_Angels line above and look down_  
_See the two of us, we found the perfect love_

_You are the love of my life_  
_You are the love of my life_  
_You are the love of my life_  
_Yeah, you are the love of my life_  
_Now we're man and wife_  
_We're man and wife_  
_Now we're man and wife_  
_We're man and wife_  
_We're man and wife_

* * *

Nathan gripped Haley's hand as they sat in the plane. He had been thinking about it all day and needed to get it out. "I feel like I'm only half the man I should be."

"What?"

"I am supposed to be the man who is by your side for everything, being strong for you, protecting you, I promised your parents that but instead I have been insecure and questioning everything. Its just, I've seen it happen to other people. Even in the NBA they get so famous that they never have a normal life and things change in them before they even realize. I knew you would never change but it was in the back of my head. I shouldn't be questioning our marriage, and I never have up until now. I just, I knew I couldn't lose you...that powered my insecurities."

"Hey its okay to have insecurities, we all do, but you just can't let them run your life. The next time you feel insecure about something, talk to someone about it because most of the time, what we each feel insecure about most of the time is silly."

"I just wish I had been there for you more."

"You're here now, that's all that matters." He held onto the bottom of her chin as he kissed her. "And believe me, my parents would have loved you, and would have loved that you have been such an amazing man for their little girl. You have given me everything I ever needed."

"No, you gave me everything I could ever ask for."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Julian the couch can't be good for our back to sleep on" Brooke said walking out of the bedroom five days later.

"I was thinking about it, I am going to go stay at a hotel until we work things out so they aren't rushed."

"Are you sure you want to do this I mean..."

"It would probably be best"

"Yeah" Brooke whispered before hearing Juliet calling her from the other room.

* * *

"I don't want you to leave daddy" Juliet said running after her father as he gathered stuff by the door. He squatted down to her level.

"Honey I'm not leaving again I will just be sleeping somewhere else and I will be seeing you all the time I promise, and anytime you want to see me just ask mommy and she can call me, but make sure to ask first"

"Okay"

"I love you Jules"

"I love you too Daddy" He gave her a hug before standing up

"Now you be good for mommy and I will see you soon"

"Bye Daddy"

"Bye sweetheart"

* * *

"Hey Luke what are you doing here?" Brooke said as she answered the door.

"I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing, hows Juliet?"

"Getting better every day. She can run around and play now and it doesn't hurt her."

"Thats great Brooke, but how are you and Julian doing?"

"We're...working on it. He comes over a lot to see Jules and we talk, but I mean to say we are doing alright would be a lie."

"Its gonna all work out Brooke."

"Thanks Luke"

"But I was wondering...you like Lindsay and Peyton right?"

"Well I mean I guess, I haven't talked to Lindsay very much but she seemed nice."

"I was wondering if you could talk to them about..."

"Luke I'm sorry I like Lindsay, but Peyton is my best friend. And does either one of us think she isn't here for you."

"I don't know what to think but I am with Lindsay and she has to accept that."

"Luke you still love her don't you? Peyton?"  
Brooke asked he looked away "Alright go brood but I have to drop Juliet off at Peyton's office before heading out."

"I can drop her off if you want."

"Really? Thanks Luke"

* * *

"Hey Peyton, I am sending Julie over with Luke because he was at the house and offered to drop her off."

"Okay, what are the rules this time?" She said as Lucas walked inside with Juliet.

"No ice cream and no tv, she ate lunch and probably could use a snack at like three"

"Okay B. Baker."

"And then you can just bring her with you to Haley's?"

"About that...tell her I am bringing someone with me."

"A date?"

"An old familiar face...thats all I am telling you. Alright I got to go, good luck in your meeting"

"Thanks Peyt"

Peyton put down her phone. "Julie Baker get over here and give me my hug!" Juliet quickly ran over and smother Peyton in a hug. "I have a special project for us today. We are going to paint on the walls."

"No way! Mama never lets me do that!"

"This is the only place you can do it though okay, I sketched something out on the wall and need your help with it, but first I need you to go put on these" Peyton said handing the little girl play clothes as she ran off. "Thanks for dropping her off Luke."

"No problem...I better go."

"Wait...you said you were having trouble writing, and I don't know if you remember this but you once told me when I was struggling, that my art matters. And I know you haven't been able to write recently. But, it's like you touched my soul. And a few days ago I was ready to quit again but you saved me with the words you wrote about me in your novel. So if you're struggling writing the next one you should know that your art matters Lucas. It's what got me here."

Lucas gave her a smile and a nod before walking out of the office.

* * *

Lucas sat at the computer once again with an blank word document staring him in the face...except today when he put his hand on the keys words became flowing onto the document.

* * *

"Did you write all day?" Lindsay asked walking in.

"Yeah I guess I did"

"The question is how much of it survived the dreaded delete button?"

"Almost all of it"


	8. People Will Try To Divide

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or No One-by Alicia Keys**

**I hope you guys like this chapter it is very dramatic! I have 10 days of school left in the next 3 weeks so hopefully after that I can update and write more because school has been driving me nuts lately.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Ashley- **so fanfiction definitely screwed it up because I didn't get it. Glad you liked it, and gosh I am updating,calm down! Now its your turn to update! Get writing...oh and I thought of two more story ideas even though I already have like 20 of them...ohh boy.**  
**

**kaya17tj-**I'm glad you liked it, oops yeah originally she did but when I wrote the next chapter I think I thought it was her arm...well she is hobbling along and playing just fine then...I guess haha.

**thekellay-**I am glad you liked it and thanks :) And yes Julina is being quite dumb, haha!

**Ace5492**-thanks so much :)

* * *

_**People Will Try To Divide**_

"Jake?" Brooke said as she walked into Nathan and Haley's dinning room, where Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Jake sat, with Julian, Lindsay, and Lucas behind her. "Uh...Hi!" She said giving him a hug. "I haven't seen you since...high school?"

"Thats what I said" Nathan chimed in.

"Hey man" Julian said shaking his hand.

"You are Peyt's plus one?"

"That I am, I saw her at a music store the other day and we caught up and she invited me to come with her."

"This is great" Brooke said excitedly.

"Hi I'm Jake" he said shaking Lucas and Lindsay hands before they sat down at the table.

"What brings you to town, last I heard you moved away." Lucas said.

"My sister is pregnant, she is like 38 weeks along and I came home to help her for a little bit considering her husband works all day and she is home alone with their two years old. Her doctors were thinking of putting her on bed rest."

"Wait Jenny is pregnant?" Nathan asked, as Julian asked at the same time. "Jenny had a baby?"

"Yeah" Jake reached into his back pocket and pulled out a photo "This is Scarlett, and she is having another girl, Camille"

"Aww" Haley said looking at the photo.

"I completely forgot for a minute...where is my daughter?" Brooke said looking around.

"Parents of the year award for us" Julian joked.

"She fell asleep in the car so we laid her in their guest bedroom" Peyton said.

"Good, glad its not Naley's bedroom that's where they have s..." She started to say before Haley reached over and covered Brooke's mouth with her hand and glared at her.

"Thank you for that Brooke" Lucas groaned looking away.

"So...how are things going at the label Peyt?" Nathan asked.

"I have been starting to get some more demos coming in since I have started talking to Mia so it looks like I will be setting up contracts with a few artists"

"Thats great Peyton" Julian said patting her on the back.

"Although I was wondering if maybe someone could come in just to help me with the recording process...you know an artist themselves who has had a sold out tour, a few records that were number one on the charts, and was once on the X factor...any of you know anyone like that?"

"I don't know Peyton...I guess"

"Thanks Hales"

"So what was it like touring with Chris Keller?" Jake asked.

"You can never get a big ego around him because it's all about Chris all the time, he is so arrogant but the girls love it I mean he had groupies hanging around all the time, it disgusted me actually. But it was nice because after shows he would go to clubs and stuff but I could just have peace and quiet if I wanted or I would go hang out with Michelle and Jessica. Do you like to sing?"

"Hales he is awesome."

"Then he should be a recording artist for Red Bedroom.."

"I never thought of that...this is why I keep you are Hales."

"Thanks Peyton...because we weren't friends or anything beforehand" I joked as she laughed.

"You know I love you Hales."

"I do"

Then the oven timer went off as Nathan went to help Haley get the food and then they set it on the table.

"Hales you shouldn't have went to all the trouble I could have made something"

"Not trying to be mean Brooke but you almost poisoned me once with your cooking...never again" Jake said as himself, Nathan and Peyton started laughing.

"What?" She asked

"Fifth grade...Brookies" Brooke instantly started laughing hysterically.

"Brookies Cookies"

"You were trying to be Martha Stewart and almost burnt down my kitchen at the same time" Peyton said helping dish out dinner.

"You guys weren't there the next day though when she was trying to make up for it and made a new cookie, Natties" Nathan said making a disgusted face. "I can still remember them, she made me eat a dozen of them and wouldn't let me spit them out...and then I threw up all night long."

"Sorry about that...but I can actually cook now, unlike Peyton"

"Hey I burnt one roast and that was because your daughter decided let's play tea party and put water and coffee grounds in the teapot, not tell Aunt Peyton then let her spill it all on herself. And while Aunt Peyton got changed and got the stains out to change all the setting of the tv so when she would turn it on the speakers were all the way up and give her a heart attack."

"That little girl did all that to torture you..she must really not like you." Jake joked before getting hit in the chest by Peyton.

"Watch it mister."

Lucas cleared his throat "We have an announcement to make" Lucas said taking Lindsay's, who hadn't spoke all night, hand "We are engaged"

The table deadpanned as no one knew what to say. Peyton was trying to hold back tears and Haley searched Lucas' eyes to see if he was serious about this...he barely knew Lindsay

"Congratulations" Brooke said with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah congrats man" Nathan said shaking his hand as Julian followed.

"Congrats Luke" Haley said hugging him before going to hug Lindsay.

"Let me see the ring!" Brooke said holding Lindsay's hand up as Haley only looked at it in shock.

"Its gorge..." Brooke said before being cut off.

"Is that moms ring?" Haley asked before whispering "You didn't even asked me before you..." While this was going on Peyton quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"Haley"

"Lucas is that my mother's engagement ring?" He didn't answer "Can I talk to you outside please?" She asked leading him outside the door and shutting it.

"Luke...was that moms ring?"

"Yeah but you didn't want it"

"I never said I didn't want it, I forget we had it up until Nathan proposed and by that point he went out and picked a ring for me that symbolized his love for me like mom's symbolized dads love for her so it would of hurt Nathan if I declined it. I realized Aunt Karen probably had it and considering that she was mom's sister I wasn't going to take it from her."

"What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you didn't ask me if I wanted my mothers ring before you gave it away to someone I barely know Lucas that was _**my**_ mothers not hers it belongs to me. Mom said that she wanted me to have it **not** some girl we both barely know"

"I assumed you didn't want it and don't say that I don't know her..."

"You shouldn't have just assumed that! You don't know how I feel anymore considered other than the past few weeks you never even bothered to talk to me!"

"Do you want it back?"

"Quite frankly **YES! **I don't want her to have it!"

"So what do you want me to do go rip it off her finger."

"Exactly what I want because the marriage won't last"

"How dare you say that you don't know a thing about us."

"But I saw you kissing Peyton and obviously you didn't tell Lindsay Luke, how could you so that you kissed another girl then proposed to your girlfriend!"

"That was nothing, it meant nothing."

"I know what I saw and that was a full out Lucas Peyton kiss! Marriage is a huge commitment, can you honestly tell me Lindsay's the one?"

"Ok I know where this is going, to tell the truth Lindsay will always be my number two but only because you will always be my number one, just don't tell Lindsay or Nathan"

"Lucas marriage is serious and you better be ready to commit to Lindsay for the rest of your life. And obviously you aren't if you still are in love with Peyton"

"You should be one to talk, how long did it take you to tell Nathan you kissed Chris Keller?"

Haley walked up and slapped him across the face before she started yelling, as everyone in the house heard "How dare you make that judgement about me. That was press and lies and you of all people should know that! I never kissed Chris and I never would because I am married and vowed to be with Nathan for the rest of my life. Not for one second have I regretted that vow either, but they saw Chris kissing a girl that looked like me from the back and said it was me but it was his girlfriend. I guess you didn't read the next issue of whatever magazine it was because I gave an interview saying it wasn't me! Get out Lucas, I want you out of my house right now because you...are not my brother! Mom and Dad would be ashamed of you" Haley said storming into the house.

"Haley wait..."

"You stopped caring about me Lucas! When my marriage was crumbling you weren't there for me! I called saying how much I needed you and how messed up everything was, I called telling you about each fight Nathan and I had asking you what I should do leaving messages but you never called back, not once do you know how much that hurt me! And now you are accusing me of infidelity how dare you even say that! You don't get to make assumptions about me because you don't even know me anymore but the fact that you are accusing me of cheating on my husband...it's the last straw because **that** is a person I will never be, everyone at that table knows it except you apparently. You are not welcome here any longer. Now get the hell out of my house! " Haley walked out of the entry way and straight into the kitchen to start doing the dishes.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist and hold her close to him she turned around and hugged him tightly, crying lightly. "Nathan, just get him out of here please. I don't want to be around him...how could he just accuse me of that? My own brother."

"I don't know Hales but the most important thing to remember is that you know you didn't do it and I know you didn't and that is all that matters."

Haley nodded against his chest before looking up when she heard footsteps.

"Lucas and I are heading out, I wanted to say I was sorry for how things ended tonight and thank you for cooking us dinner...and I wanted to give you this" Lindsay said handing her the ring. "I wouldn't have accepted it if I knew it was your mothers, I understand that it was special and what it means to you, you should have it I would never want to take that away from you."

"Thank you" Haley said giving her a hug "And I am sorry that you had to leave but...I can't accept what Lucas said and did."

"I understand I just hope you can work it out."

"Thanks"

* * *

"Can I help you with anything Hales?" Peyton asked after finding her doing the dishes.

"Nope" Haley responded.

"Haley you have been short with me all night did I do something to upset you?"

"You mean besides lying and cheating?"

"Excuse me"

"You told me you weren't back for Lucas"

"I'm not.

"That's the lie"

"Haley"

"You kissed him the other night and that's the cheating, and now I have to attend the wedding of a really sweet girl whose fiance is hooking up with his old girlfriend behind her back and if you asked Jake out before you kissed Lucas you cheated on him to. I know we're friends but Peyton you did something that upset me and that should upset you" She paused for a minute "Okay listen you said no and Lindsay said yes..."

"I said someday"

"Well Lucas fell in love in the meantime, you gotta stop trying to take that away from him."

"Haley how would you feel if the love of your life, Nathan, surprised you with a proposal and you said someday because you were so young."

"Nathan did surprise me with a proposal in high school but I said yes, we got engaged and then we planned a wedding"

"But what if you didn't and Nathan met someone else who he claimed to love but on the inside you knew that the two of you were destined to be together how would you feel, the love of your life, the only person who makes life worth it was gone and in love with someone else. Everyone is so happy for Luke and say I am so desperate but they don't realize how much it hurts me and how it affects me." Peyton said before leaving the house, Jake following along.

* * *

"Call if you need me Hales, but we should get going and get Jules in her own bed."

"Alright thanks for coming Brooke, Julian" Haley said giving them a hug. "I will probably be by tomorrow, Nathan has business meetings all day." Brooke nodded before heading up the stairs with Julian to pick up Juliet.

* * *

"So I wanted to talk to you about something" Julian said once they got home, after opening a few beers.

"What's up Julian"

"I booked another movie..."

"I knew this was going to happen you go around saying things were going to change and then they never do Julian you never..."

"Brooke, hold on...I booked a movie..in Tree Hill...I am producing a movie here...for you, and us."

"Really?"

"Of course...but here is the thing, Alex is making her acting debut in it." Brooke sighed and looked away "but please believe me when I say I had nothing to do with the casting process they signed her before I was even part of it."

"You promise"

"Yes"

"Alright"

"And I was talking with some people and everyone, including myself, wants you to be the costume coordinator"

"What...I don't do costumes"

"But you would be amazing at it, I just know it, it would be really helpful for me, and we could work together. And if you do do it all I need to do is find a director"

"I guess, but you really think I'm the best?"

"Of course you are."

"So, let me get this straight. I'm better than everybody else on the planet who could possibly do this job?"

"That's right."

"Well, I guess if I am the best and you need the best...Then I have to do it. It wouldn't be fair otherwise...When do I start?"

"As soon as I find a director."

"You don't have a director?...Did you hire anyone for this movie?"

"Well my dad is kinda of producing it with me, he offered me the job"

"That's great because you have always wanted a second chance with him."

"I know"

"And...well about that director, too bad you don't know anyone who's...always wanted to direct...who knows the movie really well. I'm thinking someone whose name rhymes with Shmulian? You know anyone like that?"

"I don't think my dad would go for that. You know, I've never directed before."

"Make him go for it. Tell him you hired the best costume designer on the planet, and she'll only work with you if you direct. Because, P.S. that's now the deal...Have your people call my people."

"Wait you have people?"

"Yeah, she is a cute brunette about three foot tall, blue eyes, five years old...her name is Juliet."

"Real funny" He said laughing

"Let me go check on Peyton, I haven't heard her since we got home and this has to be hard on her." Brooke slowly crept into Peyton's room to see her sitting on the bed clutching Lucas' book and crying. "Tell me you were not lying here torturing yourself with a copy of Lucas' book"

"The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth - I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer."

"I read it honey I know how it ends"

"Its funny cause it seems like Lucas has forgotten, oh Brooke he asked Lindsay to marry him."

"C'mere" Brooke lead her into the living room right in front of the fire "First you're gonna let go." She said as Peyton looked at her then threw it in the flames "Now we're going to sit, and you are going to cry on my shoulder for as long as you need to."

* * *

"Hey" Lucas said walking into Peytons office

"If you wanted to break my heart there were a thousand ways you could have done it. You did not have to propose to Lindsay to hurt me.

"It didn't have anything to do with you. It's just...weird timing."

"Nice cop out Lucas."

"Its not it really isn't...things just happened and..."

"Don't marry her Luke!"

"Why does it matter you moved on anyway?"

"I didn't! We are just friends. I asked him to come with me to make you jealous and so you would realize what I felt like every time I see you with Lindsay, I know you still love me I can see it and I know you were jealous by the way you looked at Jake last night. What is it going to take for you to realize that we are meant to be together?"

"You...you did that to hurt me?"'

"What your doing is hurting me! Don't you see that, my heart aches to be with you."

"We aren't going to be together I am going to marry Lindsay Peyton, deal with it"

"Then why do you keep coming around huh? You don't see me coming to your house almost every day do you..no thats you which means you still have feelings for me."

"I do, they will never dissipate but we will never be more than friends again, I have moved on, it's time for you to now. I have tried to be friends with you but it seems like that's not enough for you. Bye Peyton"


	9. You Will Always Be Around

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or No One-by Alicia Keys**

**Hey guys I hope you like the chapter, thank you for all the reviews and make sure to keep reviewing, you are all awesome!  
**

* * *

_**You Will Always Be Around**_

I had gone over to Brooke's the next morning when Nathan headed over to negotiate his contracts. Apparently Julian had stayed over last night, they stayed up late talking and then Brooke didn't want him driving home after they had been drinking.

"Well hello miss Haley James, what did I do in able to be honored with your presence."

"What do you mean?"

"Hales when was the last time we had girl time"

"Sorry I guess I have just been caught up with Nathan"

"I understand, and I am glad you guys fixed things but don't forget about our girl time."

"Never could I ever. So what's been going on lately?"

"I don't even know...we talked all last night and he told me Alex was trying to change but...once a ho-bag always a ho-bag."

I started laughing, then looked dead at Brooke. "I think I just peed my pants." I whispered to Brooke.

"What? Hales that's gross!"

"What you never peed on accident while you were pregnant?"

"Yeah when I was like eight months, not when my baby was the size of a cheese it."

"My baby is bigger than a cheese it thank you very much!" I said getting up from my seat. "Can I have borrow some clothes?" She nodded and headed to the bedroom as I went into the bathroom.

I stared at what I saw "Brooke!" I yelled worriedly. I could hear her heels clicking on the floor as she ran to the door.

"What's wrong Hales?"

"Its...its not pee...its blood..." I lead off as my heart pulled.

She quickly opened the door. "Okay grab my keys on the table, let me go wake Julian and meet me in the car okay." I could only nod.

"Hey look at me, we are going to get you to the hospital and its going to be fine." Brooke face must have mirrored mine as I shook.

* * *

Brooke quickly ran up the stairs. "Julian! Wake up!" She leaned over the bed shaking him.

"What Brooke?"

"Haleys bleeding."

"What do you want me to do but a band aid on it for her?"

"Julian! Haley is **pregnant**, and **bleeding****!**"

"Oh shit" He said finally fully waking up.

"I need you to wake up and watch Julie."

"Okay you go"

* * *

"Hales we should call Nate." Brooke said as they sat in an examination room waiting to see the doctor

"No he is in meetings all day, I don't want to worry him yet."

"Hello Mrs. Scott" Dr. Hudson said walking in and shaking my hand.

"Hi, this is my friend Brooke"

"Hello" She said shaking her hand. "Now what seems to be the problem"

"I am having some light bleeding and as you know I am nineteen weeks pregnant"

"Okay, let me do a check first and then I will do an ultrasound and we can see what the problem is. While I am doing this do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"No its okay"

"So first, have you been under any stress lately."

"My husband and I were fighting a lot but over the past few weeks we have fixed things and they are doing better but last night I got into a huge fight with my brother."

"Okay, have you drank alcohol, smoked, or done drugs during your pregnancy."

"I have never smoked or done drugs and since I was pregnant I haven't drank and I do not believe that I drank before I found out either."

"Alright, so it looks like you have a cervical polyp which is not a problem at all to the baby, it is more or less an overgrown piece of tissue that is due to estrogen level. A nurse can remove it for you very easily today and explain it a little further in detail but that is all, nothing to worry about. But let me get an ultrasound tech in here and a heart monitor and we will just check on that. And when you get home I just want you to relax for the next few days, not strict bed rest but no working out, heavy lifting, and try not to be on your feet for over an hour at a time." I let out a huge sigh of relief and wiped some tears away.

"Thank you doctor."

* * *

"Hales you home?"

"Yeah in the living room" Haley called out and Nathan walked in.

"Hey Baby, what are you up too?"

"Just relaxing, come join me."

"So how was your day?"

"Now don't panic, the baby and I are fine."

"What happened?"

"I was bleeding this morning so Brooke and I went to the hospital but everything is fine, I had a polyp and they removed it"

"Are your both fine."

"Yes, I was just told to relax for a few days but we are both going to be okay." She said as he laid his hands on her stomach and leaned down to kiss it.

"You should have called me."

"You were in meetings and I didn't want to worry you"

"You and the baby are more important than basketball will ever be. I need you to tell me about stuff like this though, I need you to let me in all the way, I know sometimes it's tricky and I get it but we need to do this for each other so we don't drive each other away again"

"Okay, I understand what you mean. And if something were really wrong I would have called but I didn't want to mess up the meetings. How did they go?"

"I have been signed on for another three years, and since Tuesday thru Thursday they just practice in the gym on their own, with lifting, layups, free throws and all that I can do it here. A lot of guys are doing that closer to home so I will train then on my own, I mean I can always just workout for two hours during the day and then play for an hour after. On Monday we have an all day practice so I will have to drive in, and Friday we have a two hour practice before traveling to whatever game for Friday and Saturday nights. Saturday we have a two hour practice before, and Sunday we have off."

"Well up until I am too pregnant to travel I can go with you to the away games so I will go with you on Friday and Saturday and for the home games, I can go to practice Monday and drive to the home games on Friday and Saturday."

"You just love to go to practice so you can talk to everyone else's wives."

"Thats not the only reason" I joked. "What else did you talk about today?"

"I am getting a shoe deal, so I get to design my own shoe Clay is working on setting me up with some designers to figure it out, and Clay is marketing me for a bunch of ads and photo shoots. He also signed us up for an interview with a magazine to talk about our lives so far and the pregnancy and our relationships. This way we can get some good press. He scheduled a photo shoot for the two of us for some campaign or something."

"Oh and before Clay books anything, tell him when the baby is born that I don't want him to schedule a first photoshoot with the baby, I am not going to sell photos of our baby for money. I want to just have a photographer, someone we know, come over and take some photos and then we can but them on our blog."

"I am fine with that, I hate when people sell photos of their kids for like a million dollars, this way would just take them at home without any fancy things and we can work on the baby's schedule. Why don't you have Quinn take them, we can fly her in for a week, she can spend some time with us and the baby and we know we can trust her not to leak them."

"That's a great idea...let me go call her!"

"Hales we have some time."

"But I want to talk to her." Haley said running off to find her phone as Nathan could only laugh.

* * *

"How's Haley doing, is everything okay?" Julian asked when he saw Brooke walk in the door.

"Yeah, things were fine and the baby is fine."

"Good. I should probably get going then."

"Alright, if you want to stop by tomorrow, Juliet would love to spend the day with you."

"Juliet...or you?"

"Maybe a little of both" Brooke admitted with a shrug and a smile as Julian chuckled. "But she loves to play with you more than me, you're the fun parent."

"You know that's not true you are fun too, you just get stuck being bad cop too much, you know how to lower the hammer"

"Quiet you" Brooke said hitting him lightly and laughing.

"I will probably stop by in the afternoon, I need to have a videochat meeting with my dad about the movie in the morning before he flies out...Oh I forgot to tell you my dad said that I could direct the movie, and it was because of you, thanks Brooke."

"Julian thats awesome"

"Thanks, I am so excited. But I am really nervous because I don't want to mess it up, this could be my shot. And I am finally talking to my dad and I don't want to screw that up either."

"You won't, you will be amazing I just know it."

"If you believe that then this is going to be the best movie ever with the best producer and director along with the best costume designer."

"Thanks Julian."

"I miss spending time like this with you Brooke"

"I miss it too Julian."

"Alright I should really go now, I have an early morning ahead of me."

* * *

"Hales what's wrong?" Nathan said seeing Haley walk into their bedroom crying, he moved to get up from the bed but she stopped him

"You should probably stay seated, my publicist called me after I got off the phone with Quinn."

"Hales your scaring me"

"Chris's publicist had just called her to let us know that...he gave an interview to be published in a magazine in two days saying that we...we slept together on the road and I am pregnant with his child." Haley wiped away another tear "You have to believe me when I say that nothing..."

"Hales if you look me in the eye and say it didn't happen I will believe you and be behind you one hundred percent."

Haley took his hands and looked at him. "Absolutely nothing happened between us and to me our relationship was strictly platonic, he means nothing to me." She started to cry again as Nathan got up and held her tightly "No matter what happens I am here and that is all we need, to be together."

"I was worried that you wouldn't believe me and we would start fighting again."

"Thats never going to happen again I will always be here"

"And my career will be ruined now, no one will buy an album from a cheater."

"Don't say that, we will get you in an interview to deny it and your true fans will believe you. Please don't worry, you are supposed to be relaxing."

"My publicist is trying to get me on some tv show in a few days to deny the rumor before it spreads out of control."

"Well I will be there next to you through it all...would you consider doing a dna test to prove everyone wrong?"

"If it came down to it and the interview didn't work, but I don't know this is our personal business and I shouldn't have to do that for people to believe me. This is our child no matter what anyone says."

"I just want you to know, I didn't need for you to look me in the eye and say it, because I know you would never do that, I just asked you to so that way you would feel better because if I had just said I believed you you would start to doubt it and think I was doubting it but I know you would never do anything like that."

"I love you so much Nathan"

"I love you too Hales, we are going to get through this. Always and forever."

"Forever."

"C'mere" He said laying back in bed, pulling her with him as she cuddled into his chest. "Let it out baby. I'm here as long as you need me."

"I'm just so scared at what is going to happen."

"I know, but I am here baby."


	10. What I'm Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or No One-by Alicia Keys**

**Once again thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing you are all amazing!  
**

* * *

**_What I'm Feeling_**

"Hey girlie" Peyton said as Mia walked into her office.

"Hi Peyton"

"Did you just check into your hotel?"

"Yeah, my flight got in a few hours ago."

"Good, now how would you feel about getting in the studio today?"

"Today...thats awesome, it would be amazing"

"And there is a game at Tree Hill tonight, everyone is going if you want to join."

"Umm...yeah!"

"Good, now lets get to the studio"

* * *

"Hey is that the library?" Mia asked as they walked by.

"Yeah, you wanna see where I almost bled to death"

"Hell yes"

* * *

"Mia just called me, she came into town today and wanted to meet up" Haley said to Brooke and Lindsay as they sat in the stands. Nathan and Lucas were talking with Skills and Julian was on the way with Juliet.

"Where is she I want to see her?"

"In the library"

"What?"

"Its a long story let's go."

"Wanna come Lindsay?"

"Sure" They all ran off and found their way through the halls of their old school to the library.

When they walked in they first saw Mia and ran over to hug her but then Lindsay saw Peyton and went to walk out when she reached the doors she realized there were no handles.

"Guys we are locked in here."

"What?" Everyone ran over and Brooke found a paper describing that they were fixing them.

"Great we are locked in here...and I don't have any cell service." Haley said looking at her phone.

"Me either." Mia sighed.

"None of us do then, Tree Hill only has one cell phone provider." Peyton said.

"This is just great" Brooke sighed sitting down as everyone looked at her "What, we are going to be stuck until someone comes looking for us, we might as well get comfortable."

"At least Nate and Luke know we came here."

"Julian will start to wonder when he can't find me in the gym...I hope"

Lindsay walked over to the door and started banging on it. "Lindsay nobody's going to hear you their all at the game" Haley called over to her.

Brooke walked around the library "Okay they're fixing all the other doors; no handles"

"The library calls are just going to the office." Haley said hanging up the land line.

"So what were all you guys doing hanging out...I mean I thought Mia called Brooke and Haley but I could be wrong."

"I'm sorry Peyton we made plans before..."

"You don't have to apologize to her Brooke, we made plans before she faked a relationship to make my fiance get back with her but she is just jealous that Lucas is engaged to me, not her."

"Please as if for one second I would be jealous of you and your sorry ass. And by the way my best friend can say whatever she wants to me she doesn't have to listen to what you say when you cut her off like a rude..."

"Peyton, its not worth it" Brooke whispered.

"It is because I was going to try to be nice to her, but I think that's officially over because your a bitch."

"Excuse me how can you say that because you don't know me?"

"I don't know you but I know how you act. You say you want to be friends with people here but you don't show up to anything, like the launch of Brooke's new line to support her you could have cared less when Juliet was in the hospital, and you were completely hostile and didn't talk to anyone at dinner the other night. You could care less about anyone in this room."

"I wish I could beat the hell out of you but Lucas would kill me"

"Maybe because he likes me better, you couldn't even try if you wanted with your fat ass."

"Guess this will be the second time you will be bleeding all over this library."

Peyton walked up to her and stood right in front of her

"You think that's funny! Do you think your funny for joking about the time when I almost **died****.** I could have died in there but I didn't and you know who the first person I wanted to see when I woke up was, it was Lucas, because I knew he would be angry with Jimmy but I told him not to be because Jimmy was good kid who was struggling and couldn't keep up with the bullies anymore. You should be ashamed of yourself because you officially just made fun of a kid who was suicidal and shot himself and me." Peyton slapped her and turned away.

* * *

"I'm online!" Peyton shouted after fiddling around with the computer. Everyone ran over. She started to try to log onto facebook but it wouldn't let her.

"They block all of that stuff at a school dumbass" Lindsay said.

"Obviously you were the saint in high school, you can mess with the system" Peyton replied as she put an 's' before the webcode and facebook loaded. "Hales login"

"Why me"

"Because we all know your password anyway."

"What?"

"It's so predictable Haley" Brooke said.

"HJS23NS...its been your password since high school" Peyton said.

"Wait do you guys...like use this"

"Yeah because we spend our free time hacking into your facebook, we actually have lives" Brooke joked.

"A little presumptuous Hales you weren't even married yet."

"Shut up Mia!" Haley said as everyone just laughed.

"Why 23?" Lindsay asked.

Brooke started "Nathans jersey number"

Peyton continued "The day her album went number one on itunes"

Mia said. "The day of their wedding"

"The day she first sang at Tric"

"The day the guys won against Oak Lake...and Nate proposed."

"Nathan's birthday"

"And my due date" Haley said running her hand over her stomach, and by that time Peyton had already opened her messages and was typing one.

"Does Nathan get facebook alerts sent right to his phone."

"I don't know"

"Julian does."

"Luke used to" Peyton whispered starting to type a message to the three.

_'Locked in library, door has no handle, come quick or Peyton will kill someone, and yes this is her typing it because she...I hacked Haley's account, yes her password is still the same as it was in high school.'_

"Peyton!" Haley said reaching over and hitting her.

"I just had to, you should get on changing that though."

"Yeah"

* * *

"Would you just send the damn message already!" Lindsay yelled.

"Ok, do not yell at me!" Peyton said looking up

"I'll yell at you if I want to! Just send the message I want to get the hell out of here"

"We all want to get the hell out of here okay, don't yell at me!"

"Calm down" Haley said as Lindsay walked away.

"Alright Hales, don't get stressed okay, its not good for the baby" Peyton said.

"Thats the least I have to worry about"

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked. Haley looked away and Peyton walked closer "Hales what's wrong?"

"Chris gave out an interview to hit the stands tomorrow that...I slept with him and am carrying his child, not Nathan's."

"Oh my" Brooke whispered.

"Hales" Peyton instantly hugged her.

"Please don't think I did it" Haley started crying once more.

"Of course we wouldn't Haley" Mia said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"You are the most honest caring person I know of course we wouldn't think you would cheat on Nathan" Brooke said running her hand on her back.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lindsay asked.

"I have an interview in two days on GMA but I am afraid it will still be too late, I am so afraid of what the next few days and weeks will be like."

"Why don't you and Nate come over tomorrow, no one will be calling my house for a story and no one knows where I live to try to find me, this way you can avoid the press calling and showing up. Maybe we can keep your mind off it"

"Thanks Brooke"

"And maybe you could come to the label the next day, you could record, or Mia could, anything to get your mind off it."

"You are all amazing."

"You made a great honest career for yourself Hales" Mia complimented.

"Thank you...where did that come from?"

"I just think that we tear each other down enough and we sometimes we should tell each other what we love about them or something they are great at or a quality that you admire. And I think you did a really good job with the way you built your career because you made your fans feel like you care about each of them."

"Courage, Haley is courageous" Peyton said

"She sees her dreams and goes for them."

"And strong" Brooke said "She has been through so much and I could never imagine how I would have handled it"

"Kind" Lindsay said "She has a great heart"

"See don't you feel like you're pretty awesome now?"

"Yeah I kinda do"

"Okay now do me, what do you love about me?"

"Your voice is an amazing gift." Haley said.  
"The fact that you came up with this game" Lindsay said.

"Your boobs" Peyton joked.

"And your lips, you got good lips and legs you got the whole package" Brooke babbled.

"Before this turns even more weird, lets move on...Lindsay your eyes are like not even fair"

"Your one of the smartest people I know" Haley pointed out.

"I am not"

"And your classy" Brooke complimented.

"You guys"

"Peyton is their something nice you'd like to say about Lindsay?"

"She's got a decent taste in men..this game sucks"

"I'm intimidated by Peyton, I spent a year editing a book that was basically a love letter to her I watched how caring and meticulous Lucas was in his words to her, he was still holding on to her sometimes I think he still is."

"Which is why he proposed to you right, yeah I can see that. God I hate this library" Peyton looked away.

"Okay everybody please relax, the guys are going to come and maybe we will make the end of the game so in the meantime everybody just calm down."

"Hales calm down we don't need another run to the emergency room."

"What?" Peyton said as her head snapped up and she walked closer to Haley "Are you okay...the baby?"

"We are fine, I had a cyst and it started bleeding but everything is fine."

"You should have called"

"You were busy and I didn't want to worry you if it was nothing, which it turns out it wasn't"

"But still...if anything happens I want to be there, I love this baby already."

"I know you do Peyt" Haley said giving her a hug.

"Oh guitar" Mia said seeing one hanging on the wall and reaching to grab it.

"Do you have A.D.D?" Peyton asked, noticing it.

"I have had this melody in my head all day and I need to figure out lyrics."

"You should have heard her in the studio today Hales she was amazing. You have to stop by tomorrow we will be back in there."

Mia sat down and started playing.

"Thats gorgeous"

"Thanks..I just don't have the lyrics yet."

"Why don't you keep playing it maybe we can help you."

"I think maybe we should just work on that in the studio, alone."

"Oh for Gods sake what am I going to do steal Mia's song?"

"I don't know songs...friends"

"You mean you trying to steal Lucas doesn't count? Pot meet kettle"

"Ass meet face"

"Pot meet kettle, ass meet face" Mia sang along "Don't think that's gonna work guys"

"Let me try one, my names Peyton fake blond Peyton I don't have a boyfriend because I'm a bitch"

"Play it again Mia" Peyton said.

"Guys we need to stop" Haley tried to intervene.

"Mia...her names Lindsay man faced Lindsay and her fiance proposed to me first with the very same ring."

"You're lying."

"Oh you didn't know"

"Peyton..."

"Oh, is she gonna cry?"

"Stop it."

"Go ahead let's cry little rich girl."

"I said stop it!"

"Is daddy going to throw you a big huge wedding for his little cry baby daughter?"

"Peyton you don't know what you're talking about!"

"It's fine Haley, daddy's gonna make everything better for the little rich girl who got everything she ever wanted!"

"He's dead, alright Peyton? He's dead. He died two years ago from cancer but not until he couldn't walk or talk or even recognize me, does that make you happy? Does that make you feel better? That his death is with me everyday, that I was the one was had to turn off the ventilator because my mother was too destroyed to do it. You wanna hear the sound he made to before he took that last breath. Oh cause I can still hear it, exactly how it sounded. Does that make you happy? Are you glad that my life isn't perfect?"

"Lindsay"

"I used to admire the Peyton from the book, she seemed so noble, kind. I wish you were here Peyton, that version of you. What happened to her?"

"I understand you went through a hard time with your father but imagine having to go through that twice, my mom died and my dad stayed home til I was 14 after that but then Ellie moved in and I saw him once a month...then Ellie died but he still went on his trips as usual, so after she died I basically had no parents because I never told my dad how much I missed him and their isn't even a chance of me ever finding out out who my real father is. Consider yourself lucky that you had that many years with an amazing father especially after Dan and Deb were evil to Nate and Brooke and Haley and Luke lost both their parents far too young within three days of each other. Yes a lot of us know what that's like and we are sorry but don't ever use that as a playing card anymore because you are the lucky one." Peyton turned and walked away.

* * *

"They replaced the carpet" Peyton said when Brooke found her in the exact same spot she had been many years ago under many different circumstances but this time she had a copy of Lucas's book next to her. "This is where Julian and I hid out during the shooting, but they changed the carpet, it doesn't match."

"I'm not going to tell you how to be with Lindsay, but most of your life I have known you to take the high road."

"No Brooke, I am am just so sick of looking of her and her precious ring."

"Don't you mean your precious ring." Peyton looked at Brooke then got up.

* * *

"Lindsay I am sorry, I am so sorry for what I said about your father okay, you know I lost my mom to cancer and I'm sorry. I don't know what it is but for whatever reason you bring out the insecurity in me and I end up being the worst possible side of me."

"Welcome to the club"

"I think what makes it so hard to be nice is that Lucas found this person who is so great...and it was never my ring I was just trying to hurt you."

"Why are you saying this?"

"So we can stop doing this...I guess it obvious I'm not the Peyton in the book anymore, truth is I never was."

"I think you were and I think you still are it's just you're not that couple anymore and in a way it breaks my heart because I really was rooting for them, but Lucas and I have written our own chapter now and thats a chapter I won't apologize for."

"No you don't have to and you don't have a man face or a big ass, fact is you have a pretty great ass."

"Thanks."

"Just please promise me you will treat him right because God knows I didn't and he deserves better than what I did."

Peyton turned to walk away and then turned back around "My Mom used to sing to me, I don't think I've ever told anyone that before, it was like our little secret. But every night she'd come in and she'd tuck me in and she'd sing something, like lullabies or album rock stuff. And after she was gone I remember lying in bed for the first time and just feeling silence, you know. Then realizing for the rest of my life that it was gone, all her songs were gone, her voice and the way it used to soothe me, just all of it. So I guess I tried to find new songs to fill that quiet, but none of them ever really have. Now she's gone and Luke is gone. There's just silence...There's just silence. Now I just hear the echoes of who we used to be. And so I wish for patience, and grace, and strength to just let him be happy. Mostly I pray for the strength to not make his life worse because of what I want. That's the toughest part, letting go, you know? That's the part of grace that really sucks. So I understand how you feel about your dad...just so you know"

* * *

"Hales?" Nathan called walking into the library. Everyone quickly shouted. "Don't close the door"

So he just stood there as everyone grabbed their stuff and walked into the hallway.

"What happened?"

"Long story" She said hugging him.

"Mia when did you get here?" Lucas asked as everyone finally saw him and Julian behind Nathan.

"This morning."

"Hi" He gave her a quick hug as did Nathan and Julian.

"Where is Jules?"

"I left her with Mouth after we found out you got locked in the library."

"Alright...Mia you wanna get out of here?" Peyton asked as she nodded "Hales call me tomorrow and we can meet at the studio, Brooke I will see you at home, maybe you too Julian" She said as Brooke blushed and Haley hit her lightly.

"What, why didn't you...?" Brooke shrugged.

"Bye Luke...Lindsay"

"Bye everyone" Mia said.

"Bye Peyt, Mia." Lucas said as Peyton and Mia went the opposite way down the hallway.

"I'm so confused" Nathan said as Haley replied

"I will explain in a minute but I have to pee...don't groan you aren't pregnant."

"Your baby is the size of a cheese it Hales, you just have a small bladder!" Brooke said once more.

"My baby is a larger than that Brooke it is the size of mango, lets go Nate"

* * *

"I think I am going to go take some time away and go to New York." Lindsay said.

"What...why?" Lucas asked.

"See ever since Peyton came to Tree Hill I've been acting like a crazy bitch, I'm neurotic, insecure, paranoid, jealous, and that is not who I am."

"I know that."

"But its who I've become, I'm not stupid or blind I know Peyton is the reason you're writing again and I refuse to be a chapter in that book"

"Lindsay wait"

"I've been waiting, for you for the book, I moved here for you remember so you need to figure out what you want!"

"I want you"

"And I want you to stop falling in love with Peyton looks like we're both screwed"

"If you need me to prove it to you then lets move up the wedding"

"To when?"

"As soon as we can."

"What is this going to prove?"

"That you're the one I want to be with, you are the one that I am going to marry, not Peyton."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you proposed to Peyton?"

"I technically never proposed she walked in on me with the box and she said for me not to propose because it would ruin things, after that it was basically over but I didn't think it was important to tell you I'm sorry"

"Luke you just let me walk around not knowing that you were going to propose to another girl and now..."

"Hey look at me, it doesn't matter who I proposed to, it matters who I am with right now and who I want to spend the rest of my life with now what do you say about moving up the wedding."

"Okay, I don't want anything fancy."

"Alright, how does two weeks sound?"


	11. People Keep Talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or No One-by Alicia Keys**

**I just wanted to keep you guys updated and say that this story is going to have 7 more chapters, this is the biggest chapter until the last one which is giant...16000 words, and I have to say I think its pretty awesome!  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means so much and please keep reviewing :)  
**

**I also am nearly done school, I took my final test and just have to go in a few more days so I should be on more!  
**

**I hope you guys like it!  
**

* * *

_**People Keep Talking**_

Haley and Nathan had gotten out of the house as soon as they could the next morning and were able to avoid the press. To take their mind off things the girls spent the morning cooking and baking like crazy and Nathan taught Julian the proper way to play NBA Live, so your player wouldn't be laying on the floor.

When someone knocked on the door everyone moved into the dining room to see what was about to happen. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley as Brooke went to the door to threaten the press to get off her property or she would call the police but when she opened the door she saw Lucas and Lindsay. "Oh, hey guys, sorry thought you were the paps."

"Sorry for just coming over I tried to call"

"The press has been calling all morning, our plan didn't really work so we all turned off our phones, come on in."

"Peyton and I should get back to the cookies" Haley said leaning up to kiss Nathan before dragging Peyton away from what would be an awkward conversation for both of them, leaving Lucas to sigh.

"Sorry for taking you away from the label today."

"Its fine, Mia was happy when I told her she had the day off, and Jake understood."

"How are things with Jake?"

"I know where this is going and we are just friends, thats all it will ever be, plus he has been texting some girl all the time with that look on his face. You know?"

"The 'I really want to ask you out but if you say no our relationship will be super awkward' look?"

"Exactly. She is another girl we went to school with, so sweet and she had a crush on him so I know she would say yes he is just too nervous"

"Sounds like you need to talk some sense into that boy."

"Mmmmhmm no way, I am not nosy Haley James I don't get involved with other peoples relationships."

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do Hales"

"Quiet" Haley said throwing a piece of cookie dough at Peyton.

"Your angry because you know you do it!" Peyton said throwing the piece back. When Lucas walked in clearing his throat. "So..I...will just...yeah...other room." Peyton said with arm motions before practically running out of the room.

"Can we talk?'

"Umm, yeah lets go in here" Haley said pulling him into the guest room so they could have a proper conversation.

"So I heard what Chris is doing and..."

"Why do you care I mean you told me a few days ago that you more or less wouldn't be surprised if I cheated on my husband because you think that little of me, now that Chris came out saying I slept with him, why does it matter? You predicted it."

"I never said I thought you would go that far.."

"It doesn't matter you implied it, after all this time that we haven't spoken that is the first thing you would say to me? But it shouldn't surprise me. Mom and Dad were the glue that held us together, we were so close before they died and ever since that we have grown apart."

"Don't say that we are still siblings"

"Siblings don't say stuff like that to each other they don't do this. They don't hurt each other. Do you know how much that hurt me Lucas to hear my own brother say that to me? To know that the person who has known me since I was one years old thinks so little of me."

"I don't...you had been calling me out and it was the first thing I could think off"

"How could you use something like that against me, a _rumor"_

"I don't know Haley, I am so sorry you have to believe me I didn't mean any of it, I know you would never do that."

"Okay" Haley whispered, still unsure.

"Lindsay told me about your scare with the baby and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you to talk to."

"You haven't been there for a while Luke and as sad as it is I have gotten used to it. What happened to us, we used to be inseparable."

"Life got ahead of us, I was busy with the book and after Peyton and I broke up I just started shutting people out. I am sorry Hales I really am, you are my sister and I love you so much."

"I love you too"

* * *

"Alright let me play." Haley said running in.

"What since when do you like to play NBA Live?" Nathan questioned turning around. She walked around and sat on his lap.

"Since I have been practicing to be better and so you would have an actual competition and not have to throw every game so I win like I know you do."

Nathan smiled at her and kissed her lightly.

"If Haley is playing so am I!" Brooke said dropping her spatula.

"Me too" Peyton said running over and jumping over the couch.

"Woah P. Sawyer watch the couch, it's more than all your records cost." Peyton gave Brooke an 'are you serious look'

"First off, why would you spend that much on a couch, and second off do you know how many records I own?"

"Yeah they are all in my guest room." Brooke said as Peyton stuck her tongue out

"I feel like you two haven't left high school" Lucas joked.

"We haven't" Peyton said grabbing her hand.

"Dude the girls just invaded our game." Julian whispered to Nathan.

Nathan shrugged "Luke, Lindsay you guys want to play?"

"What do I have to get the ball into the hoop thingy?" She asked as she got the stink eye from everyone in the room, yet didn't notice.

"Yeah baby. She sounds like you in high school Hales" Lucas said

"Except I actually knew how basketball worked" Haley muttered as Nathan rested a hand on her thigh.

Nathan set up the game and everyone started to play except Lucas and Lindsay, "You want to record a little tomorrow Hales?" Peyton asked not taking her eyes off the screen.

"That actually sounds perfect. It would be a great distraction, are Mia and Jake going to too?"

"Yeah, I rented out the studio all day so we will probably stay there and not be at Red Bedroom, you have to hear Jake's new song, I am in love with it."

"What's it about?"

"Its about him leaving a girl but promising to come back someday because he loves her so much..." Peyton said as the room quieted, Lucas rolled his eyes. "Have I ever told you about Maci" Haley shook her head "He met her in college and fell in love but got offered a study abroad program so he took it...while he was gone Maci died. He never told me how, I think it still hurts him a lot. He...he lost it after that and it is a horrible thing, death, we all know that but he has had so many amazing songs come from that. It's amazing to work with two people who haven't really record before so all their songs are a lifetime of work you know what I mean?"

"Yeah they have spent like twenty-two years writing songs to build up to this moment, whereas I have a year or two to write an album now. How is Mia?"

"I tried to 'kick her out of the nest' to go adventure, so she is drawing inspiration from that now. Her and Jake will probably be recording a duet tomorrow too."

"This all sounds amazing Peyt, I am so proud of you" Brooke said pausing the game to hug her as the guys groaned.

"Oh quiet!" Brooke shouted.

"Do you mind if I go out tomorrow"? Haley asked Nathan.

"No, I will probably go run some errands before we fly out tomorrow but then stop by to hear you sing."

"Good because I have a new song to record." Haley smiled at him quickly.

"Hales you are going to make us wait for it aren't you, can't we hear it tonight...?" Brooke whined.

"No you will just have to wait."

"How is all the movie stuff coming?" Nathan asked.

"Good we start production in a few days, the costumes Brooke designed have all turned out great, we made the best decision."

Brooke smiled at him gently.

"Oh...I have to pee!" Haley said getting up and running to the bathroom. When Haley walked back out Brooke asked.

"Do you guys have any names yet?"

"Nothing narrowed down but we have been trying to think of some. We are still trying to find the perfect fit."

"Are you going to find out the sex before the birth?" Lindsay said.

"We aren't sure if we want to find out yet though I mean we already did the room its yellow and blue, neutral."

"And stylish!" Brooke said as everyone laughed.

"So why did you move out of L.A. Peyton?" Lindsay asked.

"It was so different from here and I hated it, like the people were so different and so was the environment. Plus I had a really crappy internship that wasn't even worth it. Like my boss would hit on me; he was so sleazy, once he told me to drop a button on my shirt and I would get put on the morning music session."

"Well did you do it?" Brooke asked.

"Of course I did, it didn't help with anything because he just asked me to get him lunch menus."

"Peyt your so bad ass"

"Totally" Peyton said winking at her.

"How's the book coming Luke?" Haley asked.

"Good it's nearly done, I was wondering if you wanted to look over it for me, Lindsay is too I wanted my two most important women to do so."

"Sure I needed something to do on the plane ride home anyway."

It was a like someone stabbed Peyton with a dagger right to the heart.

"Wait! Did that really just happen?" Haley asked jumping up. "Did I just win NBA Live?"

Nathan's head shot to the screen

"I was distracted." He mumbled, she had never really won before, it was always because he let her.

"I won!" She said jumping up and down.

"Good job" He said giving her a kiss.

"See I told you I was practicing!"

"Who practices NBA Live?" Lucas asked.

"Haley apparently." Peyton said. "I think its cute"

"I did it so Nate could have competition"

"See cute" Peyton said looking to Lucas.

"So has this affected your marriage at all." Lindsay blurted out.

"No, we both know its a lie and I actually know Haley well enough to know she wouldn't do something like this, unlike some people in this room." Nathan said as Haley ran her hand on his arm, he was still angry at Lucas no matter how much he apologized.

"We aren't going to let this affect our relationship like Chris probably wants it to. We love and trust each other and know that this baby is a sign of our love for each other, nothing else. It was created out of love and will come into a world full of love."

"Eww don't go their" Lucas whispered.

"What Luke...babies come from _sex_, Nathan and I have _**sex**_!" He shook his head "Don't act like you don't I specifically remember walking in on something very unpleasant back in high school, at least you never had to see it."

"Hey!" Peyton objected. "For the record we weren't having sex."

"Yet, you weren't yet because I walked in before you got the chance. That was...disgusting."

"And nothing happened after that."

"That day at least" Peyton muttered as Brooke chuckled.

"I'm glad! I am so glad I ruined your mood Lucas because I threw up the rest of the day thinking about what I had seen! I am glad mom and dad educated us about safe sex many years before."

"What?" Julian asked.

"My mom asked me when I was like eight what I was more afraid of getting herpes, or pregnant, and the same for Luke more or less."

"Ughh that was so awkward." He groaned.  
Julian and Brooke spent most of the conversation looking down and Nathan noticed. "Don't you two act all innocent, I didn't forget walking in on you two!"

"Can we not talk about this!" Brooke said.

"I mean we all knew Nate, I mean she got pregnant in high school." Lucas said.

"This was after Juliet was born, I was babysitting luckily Julie was in the other room."

"Hey, we were married."

"It's still gross, lock the frickin door!" Nathan said shaking his head.

"Everyone except us needs to learn that" Haley said.

"You guys can't act all innocent either I mean I know what you were doing right before I called when Juliet was in the hospital by the way you looked."

"It was in the privacy of our own frickin house, and no one else was around!" Nathan said getting irritated.

"Yeah maybe when you were with Haley, but before that you weren't exactly a saint...or respectful of people being in the house."

"That was before I met Haley Brooke, it was when I was an arrogant ass." He said as Haley looked away not wanting to think of Nathan with another girl.

"Tutor mom was the only of our gang to wait til marriage here."

"We all knew Brooke, and Julian didn't wait, and Nate and Luke were...players...to say the least" Peyton joked.

"Lucas...you told me you were only with one other person..." Lindsay said as Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Julian, and Nathan all tried to stifle a laugh.

"I was just trying to make you feel better because a lot of the times it was just random hook ups." Lucas said, hurting Peyton.

"Mhhmm" Peyton muttered, wiping away a tear "Is that all I was to you, I get you moved on and all but that is so disrespectful to say considering we were in love when we were together, and it wasn't just sex. I get that it doesn't mean that to you now and it's fine but don't just say it meant absolutely nothing" Peyton said.

"I didn't mean you I meant when I was in Honey Grove."

"You mean when you thought you knocked up Nikki" Brooke said.

"Exactly" He said as Lindsay narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wait you thought you knocked up a girl."  
Lucas convinced Lindsay to talk to him outside as everyone laughed a little bit. When they walked back in Lucas and Lindsay just sat their disgruntled.

"So Peyt, has anyone called about the concert yet?"

"What concert?" Julian asked.

"Peyton and I are holding a concert at Tric, it's a benefit for cancer, and we are putting together a cd with all the different artists. Mia, Jake, and I are going to sing that night and be on the cd but we need more artists."

"I booked another today Hales"

"Who?"

"Well...you remember your first performance at Tric...what if I told you the artist you covered was going to be there?" Peyton said.

Haley jumped up "NO WAY!" Haley tackled her in a hug. "He is like my favorite artist!"

"I know" Peyton said rolling her eyes. "You go _on and on _about him."

"Who is it?" Brooke asked as Haley turned around "Gavin De frickin Graw!"

"What...that's awesome!"

"What song did you sing that night Hales?" Lucas asked.

"It was Belief right?" Nathan asked.

Haley nodded. Haley sang lightly. "_Belief, makes things real._  
_Makes things feel, feel alright.._  
_Belief, makes things true_  
_Things like you, you and I_  
_Tonight, you arrested my mind_  
_When you came to my defense_  
_With a knife in the shape of your mouth_  
_In the form of your body, with the wrath of a God_  
_Oh, you stood by me"_

"Its like a private Haley James concert." Brooke said with a smile.

"Haley James Scott" Nathan corrected with a smirk.

"Wasn't that a little weird for you to sing a song about someone coming to your defense?" Lucas questioned.

"Why" Lindsay asked.

"You mean because I was attacked that night and if it wasn't for Nate saving me I would have been raped. Thanks for reminding me Luke" Haley said.

"Way to go" Brooke muttered as Lucas looked down.

"When is it?" Julian asked.

"In a few weeks."

"Who else have you guys gotten?" Julian asked.

"Jack's Mannequin..."

"Jimmy Eat World

"The Wreckers"

"Nada Surf"

"and Strays Don't Sleep"

"That is going to be awesome!"

"All thanks to Peyton."

"Hales, you helped alot."

"It was your idea, you talked to the artists."

"I guess...Ahh shit the cookies are burning!" Peyton said jumping from the couch and running into the kitchen.

"Obviously she still can't cook!" Julian joked.

"Hey it was one roast and because of your daughter." Peyton called out and walked back in with a plate of burnt cookies "Anyone want one?"

"Sometimes the beauty is in the attempt" Haley said trying to make Peyton feel better while not laughing.

"It was a lovely try Peyt" Brooke said giving her a half smile.

"Can we watch a movie?" A disgruntled Peyton said sitting down.

"Mean Girls" Brooke and Peyton both called out at the same time.

"No thank you" All the guys and Lindsay said.

"You weren't a Mean Girls fan Lindsay...don't want to return to high school."

"Not the slightest."

"120 calories and 48 calories from fat. What percent is that?" Brooke said.

"Uh, 48 into 120?" Peyton said.

"I'm only eating foods with less than 30 percent calories from fat." Brooke quoted

"It's 40 percent. Well 48 over 120 equals X over 100 and then you cross multiply and get the value of X." Haley said.

"Whatever, I'm getting cheese fries." Brooke said. Then they all bursted out laughing.

"Feeling kinda awkward here babe" Nathan said.

"Its from Mean Girls Nate" Haley said.

"You guys have a sick obsession with that movie" Julian said.

"Its the best isn't it!"

"Not really."

"Fine if we aren't watching a movie then lets go to the beach!" Brooke said

"Where did that come from?"

"I was thinking of the day we went to the beach when you guys first moved here. It was so much fun"

"Yeah getting pushed in the water twice because of kissing my boyfriend and then thinking I hurt Nate in the water was really fun."

"You know you loved it."

"Lets go" Nate said as Haley looked at him. "It will be fun"

Nathan's phone started ringing and he pulled it out of his pocket

"Who is it baby?"

"My dad...crap he isn't going to be happy."

"Maybe we should have told him beforehand."

"Yeah. Let me go talk to him. I'll meet you in the car"

"You should call your mom too" Nathan stood up and walked outside.

"If only they could get their act together and act like parents, even if they are divorced. I mean they can barely be in the same room anymore."

"How has smother-in-law been?"

"Good, she finally stopped drinking long enough to realize what she was missing between Julie and Julian and now she gave up drinking completely. She took Julie to the zoo today."

"Thats great Brooke"

"I know, his are starting to get involved. I want her to have that, them there for her. Anyway, Hales you can borrow a bathing suit, you too Lindsay..."

"No thanks, I'm not a big fan of the ocean I might just sit on the beach."

"Okay"

Brooke quickly jumped up and dragged Haley into her room.

"Here this should fit." Brooke said pulling out a swimsuit for Haley and one for herself.

"Brooke what are these?" Haley held up sketches

"Designs...for my new maternity line...you inspired me and I talked to the investors, and they are in for it so we're doing it."

"Thats great."

Brooke stood quiet for a minute "I want another baby Hales,"

"What was that?"

"I want more kids but...I only want them with Julian, I have only ever wanted kids with Julian and I don't know if I will ever get that opportunity again if things will work out. But I just want to be a mom again, but I know a baby will only stress us out and ruin things more at this point, things would need to be fixed before even going there. I just, I want to have another baby"

"You will one day, everything will work out, I know it, you and Julian will work things out and you will have the big family you always wanted."

"Thanks Hales, your like everyone's counselor."

"I know"


	12. They Can Say What They Like

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz or No One by Alicia Keys**

Nothing much to say to you guys besides thank you and that you rock, I love you all! Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing because they mean so much!

* * *

**_They Can Say What They Like_**

"So today we have with us Haley and Nathan Scott please give them a round of applause and welcome to the stage." The crowd wasn't as loud or as cheerful as they always were, due to the recent scandal. Haley and Nathan walked out holding hands and sat down on the couch.

"Hello there"

"Hi" Nathan and Haley both said in unison.

"Now you called us wanting to get on the show asap, in light of the recent scandal in your name I understand why, for those of you who don't know Nathan and Haley got married four years ago and are now expecting a baby, how far along are you?"

"Just about 21 or so weeks, when we went to the first ultrasound and got to see the baby, that was the most amazing thing ever just to realize that in a few more months we will have a baby in our arms to raise and to know that it came from love." Haley said.

"You could be the strongest guy in the world but when you see your child for the first time you will have tears in your eyes. Unless you are made of stone there is no way around it. I remember just looking at the screen and thinking...that's our baby, I made that. It was...surreal." Nathan said.

"Now you are here to put the rumors to rest after Chris Keller announced that he was the father of your child."

"I had got a call from my publicist about four days ago telling me about Chris' interview. I broke down crying because as some of you know there had been speculation before, someone took a photo of Chris kissing a groupie and her back was turned. It was rumored that it was me, but she is taller than me, her hair was shorter, and I don't dress like that. So soon enough these rumors went away but it put a strain on my marriage, I was afraid that Nathan might believe it this time no matter how hard I tried to convince him. So I walked into our room and told him."

"I told her to look me in the eye and tell me it was a lie, and I would believe her no matter what and she did. But I told her later I didn't even need for her to do that, I could tell by the tone of her voice and the way she was crying that it was a lie but I knew if she didn't do that she would be skeptical of me wondering if I did believe it or not. I believe in my wife one hundred percent and I know she would never do anything like this. I have know Haley for over six years and not only would she never do something like this, she couldn't she has too big of a heart."

"I just want to get the story straight and say I never cheated on my husband and I would never cheat on my husband, this baby is his without a doubt. This is something personal that I shouldn't have to share because frankly its not the public business, but I was a virgin when I met Nathan and I was a virgin by choice until marriage. Nathan was the first and only man I have ever had sex with, and I think it should be that way for everyone, sex should be a sign of love between two married people. I never would cheat on Nathan. I am hoping that my fans believe me and will continue to stand by me through this time of speculation because I would never lie to you guys."

"Would you consider doing a DNA test?" The interviewer asked.

"We were talking about this earlier, I feel like I shouldn't need to and people should believe me when I say that this baby is going to be born with it's daddy's gorgeous blue eyes and dark brown hair but if that is what it is going to take to put these rumors to rest then I will do it."

"See, I want the baby to look just like its mom, if its a girl, I want to look at her and see so much of Haley that my heart breaks, I want her to have brown eyes and light brown hair." The audience 'Aww'ed during his statement

"I can see why he is a keeper Haley."

"I think I have known since the day I met him" Haley said brushing her hand against his jaw and giving him a light peck.

"Now why would Chris do something like this?"

"Thats what I am struggling with most, I thought he was my friend, I have known him since I was on the X factor and I thought he was a good person, I wrote him a letter saying how much this hurt me, I asked why he would do this and what was the point and I am just waiting for a response because I don't know why he would do something like this, I mean what's the point? Eventually I will get a DNA test and prove him wrong so why bother? It is only going to make him look bad. I guess he liked me and I had strickly platonic feelings for him and for me it never went farther than that. I love Nathan and he is the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with."

"I literally grew up with Haley, yes we met when we were seventeen but I was an immature punk up until the day I met her and she changed me, we grew up together and I don't know what I would so without her. I know her better than anyone in the world and I have one hundred percent faith in her, she is the strongest most loving caring person in the world, and she will make the best mother to our children because she already is the best wife."

"So you trust her?"

"Of course I do. Besides when Haley lies, she giggles or smiles funny, it's actually quite hilarious when she tries to convince me that she wasn't the last one to finish the ice cream and I must have forgotten that I did it all the while she has this creepy grin on her face."

"What? It was totally you!"

"Hales I saw you the night before eating from the carton and then throwing it out, but I said I did it just to get you to stop smiling like that. It's like the joker or something...creepy"

"Oh be quiet you" Haley said hitting him lightly

"Pregnant women like ice cream, it's a fact but it really wasn't me, he finished it and forgot."

"Mhmmm"

"I am glad to see that your marriage is still going strong after this all."

"Stronger than ever" Nathan said lifting Haley's hand and kissing it.

"How has your music been going?"

"I recently switched labels, my old label was amazing but she is one of my best friends so my contract was up and my new album will be released from Red Bedroom Records. But there are two other people so far officially on the label and we are looking into demos right now but I will still probably do concerts and stuff from time to time with my old label. Although we are planning a benefit concert for cancer, and a cd with the three of us and some other artists. I have started working at the label to help Peyton. I love it. And I actually have new song that I just wrote actually, Nathan hasn't even heard it yet."

"Would you like to sing it for us?"

"Sure" Haley agreed as she was handed a guitar.

Haley starting playing, her eyes were locked with Nathan's the entire time she sang.

_Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmmm ... Hmmm ..._

_ When I look into your eyes_  
_ It's like watching the night sky_  
_ Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_ There's so much they hold_  
_ And just like them old stars_  
_ I see that you've come so far_  
_ To be right where you are_  
_ How old is your soul?_

_ I won't give up on us_  
_ Even if the skies get rough_  
_ I'm giving you all my love_  
_ I'm still looking up_

_ And when you're needing your space_  
_ To do some navigating_  
_ I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_ To see what you find_

_ 'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_ Some even fall to the earth_  
_ We've got a lot to learn_  
_ God knows we're worth it_  
_ No, I won't give up_

_ I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_ I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_ Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_ The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_ And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_ For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_ We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_ I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_  
_ And who I am_

_ I won't give up on us_  
_ Even if the skies get rough_  
_ I'm giving you all my love_  
_ I'm still looking up_  
_ Still looking up._

_ I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_  
_ God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_  
_ We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_  
_ God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_ I won't give up on us_  
_ Even if the skies get rough_  
_ I'm giving you all my love_  
_ I'm still looking up_

* * *

Production had just started for the movie and things were moving quickly, Brooke had just finished sewing the all the costumes they would need for shooting the first scene the next day so she walked out of her trailer only to see Julian still at work.

"I'm heading out. You okay?"

"Yeah. Tired."

"Well, for what it's worth, I think you're doing great."

"Thanks. Coming from you, that...means everything...Hey, Brooke. I miss you."

"Coming from you, that means everything, too."

"Oh and this is for you, incase you ever need it or I lose mine...its my hotel key." He said handing it to her "Or if you ever just want to you know, stop by"

"Mhmm sure" She said with a slight chuckle.

"Night Julian"

"Night Brooke"

* * *

When Haley got home she instantly called up Lucas. "Luke you can't marry Lindsay."

"Why?"

"This book...it's a love story...to Peyton. I can't watch you do this and regret it later you are meant to be with Peyton. I just know it."

"I knew I shouldn't have asked you to read it, it's not about Peyton it's about a Comet. I didn't mean whatever you think I did."

"Sometimes people write what they can't say Luke"

"Why are you so opposed to me marrying her after all this time, I am marrying her in a few days show up whether you want to or not." Lucas said before hanging up.

* * *

Brooke slowly walked into Julians hotel room, using the key he had given her, with a coffee cake in hand. She wanted to do something special for him, especially with today being the first day of filming, so she figured making him his favorite breakfast would be a nice gesture. She heard the shower and went to put it on the table but not before seeing a naked girl in his bed. She quickly dropped the cake before looking closer noticing that it was Alex...her heart shattered. Why would he do that to her? He had just given her the key the day before if she needed _anything _and then he did this as if he wanted her to see...to catch them. She ran out the door and into her car before beginning to sob. She never wanted to actually divorce him and he had gotten her hopes up that they would fix everything but that was all a shot to hell now.

* * *

She drove and sat in the parking lot to the studio for an hour not wanting Juliet to see her if she went home. She saw Julian walk into the soundstage, then Alex, and then all the crew. She finally fixed her make up and gather her thought together enough to walk in.

She held her head high. Brooke walked with as much confidence as she could towards the wardrobe department as fast as she could but she only was met by Alex and Julian when she got there. "Hey Brooke, can you make Alex's outfit...a little sexier."

She nodded. "Are you okay? Have you been crying." Brooke didn't want to talk to him about _that _now, she wanted time to gather her thoughts and figure a few things out "I was...watching The Notebook this morning and you know how I get."

"I totally thought Allie should have ended up with Lon I mean marry for money!" Alex said as Brooke 'accidentally' stabbed her with a pin

"Ouch"

"Sorry my hand slipped" She excused. Brooke had rolled up the sleeves of the shirt and unbuttoned the top button. "How is that?"

"Perfect. Now we are ready to shoot the scene, you want to come watch Brooke?" He asked as Brooke followed the two on the short walk to the set. Alex had grabbed her phone to call a friend as Julian walked to the camera men.

"Lets go people, rehearsals up" Julian clapped three times.

"It was crazy hot, when he finally caught his breath enough to speak he actually called it a religious experience" Alex said into her phone laughing.

Brooke walked up next to her and gave her a dirty look.

"The last girl he was with practically qualifies for a senior discount." Alex said looking at Brooke

"Julian...have you called last looks for hair and makeup yet?"

"No why?"

"Just trying to be professional" Brooke said reaching out and punching Alex.

"Alex...Alex...You okay?" Julian asked as he saw her starting open her eyes from where she layed on the floor.

"I'm fine...ouch...wow...ouch" Brooke smiled over Julian's shoulder at her.

Julian turned to Brooke "Get off my set."

"Do you have any idea the kinds of things she has been saying about me!" Brooke yelled

"I don't care Brooke, get of my set!"

"Julian!"

"Get off my set."

"I don't care." He said once more getting up to face her.

"Yeah I guess you made that pretty obvious" she said hurt. "Fine" Brooke reached out and slapped Julian before walking to her car briskly.

* * *

"What do you want?" Lucas said as Peyton walked into his office.

"I didn't come here to start anything. I have been thinking about this for a while and realized that the most perfect act of love is sacrifice. To bury your feels for someone to be a good friend. I love you, Lucas. And I think I have since the first moment that we locked eyes. And it is going to suck but if what you want is for me to let go, then I'm going to do it. Be happy Luke. I want that with all my heart." Peyton said kissing his hand and walking out.


	13. Nothing Much To Say To You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or No One by Alicia Keys**

* * *

_**Nothing Much To Say To You**_

"How could you do this to me Brooke!" Julian said storming into what once was their house.

"Me! How could you do this to **ME**!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You slept with Alex! I saw her naked in your bed this morning! How do you hate me that much? Why do you do these things to me?"

"You really think I slept with her."

"She was _naked _in your _bed! _How else do you explain that?"

"For the record I didn't sleep with her, but you should have given me the benefit of the doubt either way, we switched rooms because the people next door to her were being ignorant and yelling all night, she had an important scene to shoot today so she needed sleep. How could you not trust me? Brooke after everything you think I would ruin it by sleeping with her?"

"I don't know what to think Julian. I want to trust you I do but it's so hard anymore."

"And there is our problem we can't fix anything if you don't trust me."

"You don't think I want to? You think I want to keep living like this?"

"Well you sure aren't trying"

"I'm not trying! I am being a costume director for your movie, which I really don't want to do but I am doing to for you and to spend it time with you not to mention the fact that I came to visit this morning to talk to you about how we are and what we are, what the other wants and hell I even made you a coffee cake and I don't bake, ever!"

"You made me a coffee cake?"

"What? Yes...but that's not the point, I feel like I am trying to so much to fix us and you just aren't. Do you even want to fix things? Why don't you ever let me in, all the way?"

"Brooke...of course I do, there's nothing I want more than that."

"You don't act like that, I don't feel like you do and it scares me and turns me into this crazy person...why do we keep beating around the bush thought? I mean if we want to work on things we should instead of just seeing each other at work and in passing to see Juliet. Nothing is going to change if we keep acting like this. We shouldn't be separate like this, I think maybe we should go to counseling or else we will just keep putting things off more and more"

"Is that really what you want?"

"I want to work things out but it doesn't seem like you do anymore, and even when I did kiss you you said to forget about it when I didn't want to"

"I didn't want to use you, you were vulnerable, we both were, and I didn't know if you had meant it."

"Of course I do, you're my husband."

"That is the first time you have called me that in forever"

"Because earlier today I actually felt like we had a shot to be together again."

"And we do"

"How are you so sure?"

"Because over all this time I realized that my old life was no longer capable of making me happy, not without you. And I just realized that I am going to do anything to keep it" Julian said as he reached out cupped her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Where do we go from here?" Brooke asked when they pulled apart.

"To go schedule an appointment with a counselor."

* * *

Haley laid on the couch with her feet up and Nathan sat on the other end rubbing her feet. She slowly ran her hand across her stomach.

"How did you feeling today baby?"

"Good, I didn't feel nauseous at all."

"I'm glad."

"I can't believe in a few more months we are going to have a baby."

"I can...we have talked about it for so many years, I think its time."

"Yeah, I mean we have been talking about having a family _one day _since we were teens but now its finally happening. We are going to have a baby Nathan" Haley said getting excited. She obviously knew that but if she thought long and hard about it, she got very excited. She tried to picture what it would be like, what her new reality would be and she could only hope it would turn out the way she wanted it to. "It still seems unreal. Do you think were ready?"

"Hales, you have been ready to be a mom since you were seventeen."

"I guess...I think my nerves are finally setting in."

"You're going to do just fine. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks...you know we still need to pick a name right?"

"I think we first need to decide if we want to find out if its a boy or a girl before the birth."

"Well we should be prepared either way Haley James Scott."

"Alright Nathan Scott."

"James...if we have a boy we should name him James."

"Nathan..."

"You lost your parents...this is the best way we could honor both of them."

Haley sat up and moved over to be sitting on his lap. She kissed him and whispered "Thank you"

* * *

"So, P. Sawyer you got a plan?" Skills said as they drove to the church, Julian drove, Brooke sat up front, and Juliet sat between Skills and Peyton in the back.

"A plan for what?"

"To steal Lucas back. Oh, so I'm the only one thinking like that, huh? Ok, look. Here's the drill. When they say ,'does anybody have any reason that this thing shouldn't go down?' Bam! That's you."

"They don't do that at real weddings, Skills." Brooke said rolling her eyes at her childhood friend.

"Well...they should, I mean they do it in all the movies. Shit goes down, it's good, free drama"

"Thats why they don't" Julian said.

"How about this? I say we drug Lindsay first Then we throw you in the wedding gown, so when Lucas lift up the veil. Bam! It's on."

"Skills you're crazy and besides... Peyton is gonna be okay." Brooke said.

"Right. You know I love you, P. Sawyer, right? But, baby girl, you are so far from okay, man, you ain't even in the same area code. Wait. Maybe Lucas will say the wrong name on the altar just like Ross did on 'Friends'."

Julian laughed. "That's unlikely"

Peyton cleared her throat "Okay. How about this? How about Peyton puts on a nice dress, watches Lucas get married, gets wasted and meets a random guy and has drunk meaningless..." She remembered Juliet was in the car "a meaningless conversation with him."

"Hey, baby, I ever tell you how sexy you look in that dress?" Skills said as Peyton reached over and slapped him.

* * *

Throughout the ceremony Brooke held onto Peyton's hand, squeezing it for support as Skills whispered from behind her "I got you P. Saywer"

Brooke turned around and whispered "Behave, or I will smack you."

"That is okay with me."

"Its okay Peyt, it is all going to work out just fine for you and you will have an amazing life" Brooke whispered.

The minister turned the page in his book and said "Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Lindsay Evelyn Strauss to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you..."

"Lucas, you can't!" Peyton said standing up.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"I'm sorry. I'm... I'm sorry, but you just... you can't, because I love you and because you fixed me."

"Oh, boy."

"Remember? You saved me so many times Lucas and it changed everything. I love you so much and I know you love me back please realized this before you make a huge mistake because we are meant to be...in Brooke's terms were Leyton...and I mean if you marry Lindsay who is going to fix my car? But its all more than that and you know it, you fixed my heart. And when you proposed to me three years ago, I just wasn't ready. And I was lost and scared, so I said 'someday', but someday's now Luke, it is. Someday is now and I love you. Please don't leave me again. People always leave. Don't be one of them. Don't do this."

"Peyton" Brooke whispered. Peyton then looked around as everyone stared at her and ran out of the church. Haley handed her bouquet to Nathan as Brooke and her followed Peyton. Nathan looked at the bouquet in his hands before giving it to Lily to play with.

Lindsay stood up there for a minute as Lucas watched her run away, something then clicked in her head "It was a comet...it was a comet Luke. The boy saw a _comet."_

"Okay..."

"The boy saw the comet and felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him."

"Lindsay I love you, but this isn't the time for a book review okay?"

_"Peyton drives a Comet."_

"Lindsay...?"

"You wrote in Ravens that you were always fixed her car..._the Comet__._"

"The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning. I'm sorry Lucas, I can't marry you."

* * *

"I just made a complete fool of myself." Peyton said shutting the door to the comet. Brooke and Haley quickly stood next to it.

"Don't drive Peyton, your emotions are high its not safe...let me."

"Okay." She said agreeing to Haley and sliding over.

"Wait, what are Nate and Julian doing?" Brooke asked seeing them walk out of the Church with Juliet.

"Lindsay left...she called off the wedding saying something about a Comet and his book and your car...I didn't catch it all" Nathan said.

"I'm so lost right now." Julian said shaking his head.

"Why are you guys confused. It is _simple _Uncle Lukie loves Aunt Peyton, he thought he loved Lindsay, but everyone, even Lindsay knows he doesn't" Juliet said taking her seat in the back of the car.

"I told him not to marry her, he wasn't ready" Haley mumbled.

"Can we get out of here?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah lets go"

* * *

"Lindsay!" Lucas said running into the house

"It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again... And his belief in God and love and art would be re-awakened in his heart."

"Linds... It's just a story... So what, Peyton's car is a comet you know... This is crazy! I love you."

"I love you too, Lucas, I do and I always will. But your heart's conflicted and...I think I've always known it. I guess I was hoping someday...I could be your comet. It's an epic love story, Luke. But it's just not ours. And neither is this. You proposed to Peyton first, you wanted her to be the girl you would spend the rest of your life with, it was never me." She said taking off her engagement ring and placing it in his hand. "And in a way I think I was always rooting for the couple in the book, I think I always knew that you were meant to be together...you poured your heart into that book, it was a love letter to her...both of them were."

"Lindsay, please, you can't just leave."

"People always leave Luke, you of all people should know that. Be happy Luke" She said slipping out the door.

That was when he lost it, he picked up the nearest thing, a lamp and threw it at the opposite wall, then he took the copy of the Comet and threw it into his fireplace. After that, he got out the bottle of whiskey he had and drank it all.

* * *

"So today was eventful" Haley said sliding into bed, and under the covers.

"That" Nathan said "is an understatement."

"I feel so bad for Peyton...I mean she was a mess when we left from Brooke's, we spent all afternoon trying to make her feel better and I called Brooke when you were in the shower, she is in her bedroom sobbing."

"I can't believe she actually did that. She really loves him."

"There have been many times lately if she wanted him or just to be with him but she really does love him."

"I think he does too."

"Oh yeah, subconsciously he wants to be with her but just wont admit it."

"I wonder how he is doing."

"I thought about going over there...but I told him it wouldn't work. He won't be happy with me and our relationship was already rocky...I think I will go tomorrow afternoon."

"It will give him time to cool off if he is angry, and he would have had time to think."

"Yeah"

"So the cookies Peyton made were actually pretty good"

"She actually forgot some ingredients but while she wasn't looking I fixed them."

"How many batches did she make?"

"I think it ended up being like ten dozen. She was a mess and just kept going to keep her mind off of it."

"I mean that's all she can do now, try to keep her mind off of it and wait because it's all up to Luke now."

"Yeah I just hope he makes the right choice this time." Haley said thinking about it.

"Hey, don't get yourself stressed out over this, you don't need to worry about anything else during this pregnancy and everything will work out."

"I know...its just no matter what we say and how we act, he is my brother and I want the best for him. I just want him to know that and realize what he really wants. I mean I want him to be with Peyton and I think that is what is best for him but I just want him to be happy and to choose what will make him happy. No matter what."

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are Haley James Scott" Nathan said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Not enough" She said with a smile as he smirked.

"Well then I will have to fix that."


	14. Something So Real

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or No One by Alicia Keys**

**Sorry for the wait guys I went on vacation but the next few chapters should all be out soon and their shouldn't be a long wait.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews you're all awesome :)  
**

* * *

**_Something So Real_**

Nathan lay draped crookedly under the covers of his bed half asleep, as Haley laid straight with her head on his back. Haley was flipping through the name book.

"Hmmm...Allison...Britton...nah..Bella...Camille...Cassidy...Caroline...Caroline, Caroline...Carolina."

"She would get made fun of since we live in North Carolina."

Haley jumped slightly.

"I didn't know you were awake."

"I have been awake since you woke up and laid on me, I just didn't feel like getting up yet."

He closed his eyes once more as she flipped more pages.

"Eliot...Emma...Harper...Hayden, Isabella... Jenny, Katherine, Kaylee," Nathan chuckled and smiled at her antics, she was so diligently flipping the pages ready out any name.

"Kendall...Lacey...Laney...Lucy. I like Lucy."

"That's nice" He whispered. "Now why don't you come under the covers with me and we can look at that together."

"I would love to cuddle with you my shirtless husband." Nathan chuckled as Haley sat up, he rolled over, and then she cuddled into him.

"Alright lets see" Nathan said flipping the pages.

"Macy...Madeline" Nathan went to flip the page.

"Wait, what about Madison" Haley said stopping him, and pointing to the name.

"Madison...I like it. Nathan, Haley, and Madison Scott"

"We could call her Maddie"

"Madison Scott."

"Madison...Brooke Scott."

Nathan looked at her with a smile. "So is this definite. If we have a little girl her name will be Madison Brooke Scott."

"I love it Nathan."

"It's perfect."

"You're perfect...and our baby is going to be perfect." Nathan gave her a kiss before sliding down the bed and kissing her stomach.

"I think we should find out the sex of the baby...I mean we picked out the names."

"Sure"

"Sure, that's all you got?"

"I mean it will help us prepare better and I would have been fine either way, you were the one that wanted to wait...it doesn't matter to me whether we have a boy or a girl but I think it would be nice to find out now."

"So when I get my ultrasound next week we will find out, its official."

* * *

"What have you done Luke?" Haley whispered to herself walking into his house. She saw beer bottles and food lying all over the place. Things were broken from what she guessed, he threw a lot of things at the wall in anger. Most of them were frames. She wandered into his bedroom to see him laying diagonally across the bed, with one arm hanging off and his blankets were partially on him, letting Haley see he was just in his boxers.

"Luke wake up."

"No."

"Come on Luke it's one in the afternoon."

"I have no reason to wake up."

"Put your hand over your heart, you feel it beating? Yeah you're alive. Do you know how many people wish that they could say that? You woke up this morning, you are healthy and maybe things didn't go the way you wanted but you're one of the lucky ones, now go get a shower."

"You're just happy it didn't happen"

"I am happy that my little brother has a broken heart...no Lucas, it doesn't work like that. I'm not that mean. I just didn't think Lindsay was the one, now go get a shower you stink and I am going to get sick."

Haley walked out of the room and started cleaning, she threw the bottles in the recycling bin, cleaned up all the trash, separated the photos from the glass and then swept up the rest of it. Then she started cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Why are you even bothering? Its not like you liked Lindsay."

"I never said I didn't like her but she wasn't the right person for you, she was rude to all of your friends, she never gave us a chance, and she barely even spoke to us. Do you really want to spend forever with someone who couldn't even get along with your sister?"

"I wanted to spend forever with Lindsay."

"No you didn't I could see it in your eyes, you're my brother I know you. You weren't over Peyton you still love her I know it. Why won't you admit it, why don't you just admit it?"

"Because she hurt me too bad, you don't understand how bad she hurt me."

"Don't be afraid of getting hurt again, Luke because I have seen how you two are around each other and it would be worth it to take the risk."

"I moved on, I want to be with Lindsay and if you are going to keep talking about Peyton than you should leave."

"I'm sorry Lucas but the Comet was a love letter to Peyton and you need to accept that, and the fact that Lindsay doesn't want to be with you." Haley then walked out of his apartment.

* * *

Nathan parked the car in the garage, and quickly got out to run over to the other side just in time to help Haley out of the car. "Nathan, I'm pregnant not elderly."

"I know, I just want you to be careful."

"Thank you."

They started walking towards the office.

"I was thinking, what if after the appointment we grab some food at Karen's and have a picnic at the cemetery?"

"That sounds perfect." Nathan held open the door as Haley walked in sat down to wait.

Haley was tapping her hand on her knee when Nathan reached out and grabbed it. "Sorry...I'm just so excited."

"Me too baby" Nathan smiled down at her then looked around "You are really small compared to some of these women."

"Nate some of these women are like almost nine months along."

"That one's about to pop"

"Nathan!" Haley hit his arm with her free hand. "Next thing you know that's going to be me."

"I don't think you're going to be that big, she's got to be pregnant with multiples...quadruplets even."

"Nathan Scott stop it right now or I will beat you!"

"Jeez you sound like a mom."

Haley looked down at her stomach, put her hand on it, then back at him with a smile "I am a mom."

* * *

"I can't wait to see the baby again" Haley whispered as she sat in her chair.

"Me either."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Scott, how are we doing today?"

"Good"

"How have you been feeling since your last visit?"

"A lot better, although I have been getting tired more easily."

"That's typical, you will be losing energy as you get further along. Now did you decided whether or not you want to find out the sex this visit?"

"We do actually"

"Good, let's get you set up then." Haley laid back and the doctor squeezed some gel on her stomach. "Let's see that baby."

She pulled out the probe and ran it along Haley's stomach. "So here is the baby's head..."

"Wow"

"That's our baby..." Haley whispered.

"Yeah"

"Two arms...two legs...and right here we can see that you are going to have a little girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's very clear."

"A daughter" Haley whispered.

"Just like you." Nathan leaned in and rest his forehead on hers and kissed her.

"Madison...Maddie."

Nathan smiled down at her stomach. "She is beautiful."

* * *

"Hi Momma, Daddy" Haley said sitting down in the grass.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. James"

"So we went to a doctor's appointment today...looks like you two are going to have a granddaughter."

"Madison Brooke Scott"

"Do you still want to name her Madison?"

"Of course. I think its perfect."

"And Brooke has _always _been there for us, so I think this little girl is going to have the perfect name."

"I hope she looks just like you, I want her to have your big brown eyes"

"And your beautiful smile" Haley said brushing her hand across his cheek

"Your short pants genes"

"Ha ha, do we really want our daughter to be a giant like her father anyway?"

"I am hardly a giant Haley"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Haley smirked before reaching into the food bag and pulling out a container. She opened it and tilted her head back. "Thank you Aunt Karen, she is a gift from heaven." Haley pulled out a fork and stuck some of the mac and cheese with hot dogs in her mouth. "This is so good." Haley moaned.

"I can tell"

"Did you know, when I was like four or five, right before I went to kindergarten I was on this kick where I ate this everyday for lunch. My mom would always have to make two separate lunches because Lucas refused to eat it that much but she did it for me. She was the best mom every, I hope I can be just like her."

"I'm sure you will" Nathan then paused in thought. "How have you been feeling lately? Does it still hurt to think about them?"

"Not really, I know they're up there looking down on me, and their in my heart."

"I'm glad baby."

"I owe it all to you Nate...after they died, I was always looking back...At what I had lost, at how my life was supposed to be. But somewhere along the way, you changed all that. And now when I walk in the door and I see you, it's like the weight of my day just falls away. You taught me to look forward again...To days and nights with you. And I love you so much for that." Nathan leaned in and kissed her. "When I was a little girl, my dad used to read the paper every Sunday, and my mom would read a book nearby. And I would sit at the top of our stairs and just watch them...just watch them be still together...and when I think of being in love, that's what I picture...days like that...And nights like this."

"I'm sorry I don't like to read the paper."

"It wasn't that...I get the feeling I used to get then when I watch you play basketball at the rivercourt or in the driveway and I write music, or when you will put the basketball game on mute to listen to me sing."

"I can't help it...I love to hear you sing."

"And watching you play...shirtless, is good inspiration."

* * *

"So what has been your problem?" Olivia, the therapist, asked tapping her pen on her notepad.

"Julian hasn't been home, he was always away working and I felt his PA was constantly flirting with him, causing him to cheat I put too much faith in the press but I just don't know what happened anymore. So I sent divorce papers and custody papers and ever since we will fight, then get along, then fight again its just a constant battle but we both decided we want to work on us."

"I want to be with her again and for her to know I didn't cheat but its harder than it sounds."

"Now before we start, do either of you have a problem sharing everything with the other, is there anything you want to keep to yourself."

"Absolutely not"

"I have nothing to hide"

"Okay that's good, and do you both want to make this work and are willing to put in a lot of work?"

"The happiest times I remember were when we were together...I want that again, I want to feel like that again...I want my heart to stop hurting."

"I want us to be together again, I never wanted to be apart. Brooke and Juliet are the two things I love the most and I would do anything to protect them, but I feel like lately I have done more harm than help."

"Good now, tell me a little about ourselves first, how did you meet?"

"We met young, dated through high school and then I got pregnant in my junior year, we have a five year old, Juliet, and she is our world. We got married about a year and a half after she was born."

"Now what about you Brooke, describe yourself"

"Well I'm a mom, and a wife, and I love fashion. Clothes and all that is my passion, I have always loved it and I always will. But overall Julian and Juliet come first. Juliet, there's so much energy in this little girl, I love her so much and she is just...perfect."

"What about you Julian?"

"Well I mean besides being home with Brooke and Juliet I love making movies, producing, directing, whatever I can do I love it. Its just the feeling it creates in me when we get a good shot or the actor nailed it. I love Juliet and Brooke so much, they are my girls. I look at Juliet and she looks so much like Brooke that I fall more and more in love with her every day, as I do with Brooke.'

"She has your eyes thought, I was so happy about that because I love your eyes and when I look into her eyes I see you."

"See, I can tell you two still love each other, just by the way you speak of each other and to each other. You both are giving an effort. So where do you think it all started going downhill?"

"Julian got his first movie about a year ago, it was a short one but he started working more than ever before and it was a huge shock to the schedule in our house. I didn't go to college, Julian went but I stayed home and watched Juliet while starting up C ove B. He would only be out of the house a few hours a day but that all changed. And then I met Alex and she started flirting with him all the time, even in front of me. It made me very self conscience because I didn't look as good as I did before I got pregnant and I wasn't as beautiful as her. Plus he never got the chance to date other people, neither of us did. Then he was spending more time on set due to the movie. After that one was over he had to take one three hours away so he would spend time there and drive back on the weekends. As he took more and more short films the press watched him more and more and started publishing that he was cheating on me and I started to believe it no matter how hard I tried and trusted him I couldn't not believe it. Then we started fighting and he took moves farther away for longer periods of time"

"I felt like she stopped trusting me and because of that I lost faith in us, what kind of relationship can you have without trust...so I gave up a little bit and surrendered to society, but I now that I should have kept fighting and maybe I could have prevented it."

"I see, its underlying trust issues...where do you think they came from?"

"I think...I think I am worried I will end up like my parents, they first loved each other then got pregnant young and started fighting all the time. They ended up hating and resenting each other then divorcing. I don't want that, I never did but I was always afraid and I think it fueled the flame that I had failed..I was just like them."

"What are your parents like now?"

"After my mom got back from rehab she was a lot better she didn't mind Julian staying with us and was so helpful with the baby, we are pretty close now but my dad is still the same."

"Brooke a lot of people said history repeats itself but it doesn't have to if you don't want it to. Now take me back to a happier time, I want each of you to tell me about the time when you feel in love with the other."

"We were eating at Karen's and I had something on my face she leaned over and wiped it with a napkin, kissed the spot then kissed my lips, gently and quickly but it was so symbolic. Then she went on asking me about my parents knowing things weren't great but she put aside what was bothering her to deal with my problems, she put her feelings aside to help me, I had know that she had just been in a fight with her parents but she put me first."

"They didn't matter to me...nothing mattered more than you. I had been through so much with my parents and at that point I didn't want to talk about it, I didn't want to ruin our day talking about them, but I just wanted to help you because your parents only had just started fighting at that point."

"Are your parents divorced Julian?"

"Yeah, they started fighting a lot when I was in high school, they got divorced when I was a sophomore my mom became an alcoholic and my dad moved away. They actually just fought over custody so they could get money from the other not because either wanted me."

"Both of our mothers had a problem, his was with drinking, my moms was prescription pills but they both went to rehab and are stable now."

* * *

"Derek is getting out of prison"

"What?" Nathan said stepping out of the kitchen and placed the dish towel on the table. Haley sat their reading the letter that came in the mail.

"He is getting released soon because of good behavior."

Nathan moved around to sit next to her. "Are you afraid?"

"I know it's gonna be okay he can't hurt me now."

"No he can't I'm here now and I am not going to let anything happen you you, I will always protect you." He looked at the paper "See this says he can't be near you."

"I know"

"If you ever get scared or anything, I want you to talk to me."

"Okay"

"We are going to be just fine. I promise."


	15. I Just Want You Close

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or No One by Alicia Keys. I also do not own When I Look At You by Miley Cyrus  
**

* * *

_**I Just Want You Close**_

Nathan walked into Tric only to find Haley standing on a ladder, he quickly walked behind her and held onto her hips. It was the day of the Tric benefit concert.

"Nathan"

"Haley, what are you doing?"

"Hanging this sign"

"You are pregnant, you shouldn't risk falling and stuff, no physical activity"

"Nathan, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything."

"If you had fallen..."

"I didn't"

"If you had you could have hurt yourself and Maddie and I know that is the last thing you would ever want to do." By this time he had gotten a good grip on her hips and lifted her off the ladder. "You have to be careful."

"For the record, I was"

"Just please promise me never to do that again, and to take it easy, we don't need any more scares."

"I promise"

"Good. Now what time is the show?"

"It's in five hours"

"What can I do?"

"Check in with Peyton, there's a lot that still needs to be done."

"Alright, why don't you go home and nap then take a shower so you will be all ready to perform."

"You just want to get me out of here"

"Absolutely."

"Well what if I don't want a nap."

Nathan crouched down and placed his ear on her stomach. "The baby said it's time to take a nap, good call baby."

"You are such a dork." Haley chuckled "Fine I will go"

"Thank you"

* * *

Nathan had his arm lazily draped over Haley's shoulders as they walked backstage "How long till you go on?"

"I am up right after Jimmy Eat World, and they start in like fifteen minutes so probably like a half hour to forty five minutes."

"You nervous"

"Not really, I could do this in my sleep, I just...the last time I sang at a concert like this...I nearly broke down I was scared of what was going to happen to us and I don't ever want to feel that way again."

"You won't...I won't let that happen again, we are perfect Haley James Scott." Suddenly they halted while walking

"What are you doing here?" Haley said.

"What do you want Keller?" Nathan said.

"I am touring with the Wreckers again and since they had to stop here I decided to come to."

"So you came to try and ruin my marriage again? Well don't bother because it's not going to work...speaking of" Haley reached out and slapped him.

He looked up "Bitch, you're lucky you're pregnant!"

"Or what you would hit a girl? No Chris your lucky I'm pregnant or else I would have knocked you out."

"Yeah right?"

"You want to test me right now?"

"You wouldn't even."

"How bout I..."Haley started before Nathan pulled her away.

"Don't let him get to you okay, he isn't worth it...calm down."

"Okay" She whispered before seeing Chris taken away by security. She looked around and saw Peyton winking at her. Peyton walked closer "I got your back Hales"

* * *

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Peyton said walking onto the stage with Haley behind her as the crowd roared.

"We are glad you all came out tonight to support a great cause"

"People are affected by cancer every day."

"And tonight we are fighting back!"

"So lets get this show on the road, without further adue here is Jimmy Eat World!"

* * *

"Alright you're up" Nathan said leading Haley out of her dressing room. "Go out there and live your dream, don't question it, and don't worry, because I will be here waiting when you're done."

"I love you" Haley got up on her tippy toes and kissed him before running onto the stage

"Good luck" He shouted after her.

She took her spot on the stage before looking at him once more and winking.

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
_ Everybody needs a song_  
_ A beautiful melody_  
_ When the nights are long_

_ 'cause there is no guarantee_  
_ That this life is easy_

_ Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
_ When there's no light_  
_ To break up the dark_  
_ That's when I, I_  
_ I look at you_

_ When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_ And I can't find my way home any more_  
_ That's when I, I_  
_ I look at you_

_ When I look at you_  
_ I see forgiveness_  
_ I see the truth_  
_ You love me for who I am_  
_ Like the stars hold the moon_  
_ Right there where they belong_  
_ And I know I'm not alone_

_ Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
_ When there's no light_  
_ To break up the dark_  
_ That's when I, I_  
_ I look at you_

_ When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_ And I can't find my way home any more_  
_ That's when I, I_  
_ I look at you_

_ You appear just like a dream to me_  
_ Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_  
_ All I need_  
_ Every breath that I breathe_  
_ Don't you know you're beautiful_  
_ Yeah yeah_

_ When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_ And I can't find my way home any more_  
_ That's when I, I_  
_ I look at you_

_ I look at you_  
_ Yeah_  
_ Whoa-oh_  
_ You appear just like a dream to me_

Haley walked off the stage and when she was no longer seen by the audience she placed a hand on her stomach and said quietly "Your momma totally rocked that."

"How awesome was my girl!" Nathan said walking over and hugging her. "I am so proud of you"

* * *

Nathan rocked back and forth lightly as Haley sang a duet on stage with Gavin Degraw. He was so happy for her since he was one of her favorite artists and had been since they were in high school. Haley looked over at him with a smile, she extended her arm and motioned for him to walk on stage. He stood still for a minute before she tilted her head and he walked out. He reached out and held her hand.

Haley held his hand up high. Nathan know what she wanted to do and he twirled her into his arms and since it was Gavin's part to sing Nathan leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. Haley turned in his arms to face the crowd once more as they swayed slowly together, his hands resting on her stomach.

* * *

All six of them sat in one of the back rooms later in the night relaxing after the show.

"Peyton this was...amazing, I can't believe you put this all together"

"We did it Hales" Peyton corrected.

"And who blew the crowd away tonight with their amazing voice, I think that was you Hales" Brooke said. "You both did a great job."

"I have to say, this was the best concert I have ever gone to." Lucas said.

"That's because you only went to crappy concerts before." Peyton said sticking her tongue out.

"You have to do this all the time, it brought in so much money and the people loved it." Nathan said.

"Whaddya say Peyt, this time next year another concert?" Haley asked.

"I would love to."

"So I saw Chris Keller backstage, did anyone else?" Julian asked as everyone nodded.

"Yep...we ran into him"

"Then I kicked him out" Peyton said with a smile as Brooke gave her a high five.

"What was he doing here?"

"He is about to go on tour with the Wreckers and since they were performing tonight he thought he would show up." Nathan explain. "Haley bitch slapped him."

"Way to go Hales!" Brooke said giving her a high five too

"Wait does that mean all three of us have slapped him?" Peyton asked.

"I think it does" Haley said nodding.

"When did you guys slap him?" Lucas asked.

"He hit on me once when I was in New York so I slapped him." Brooke said,

"He slapped me in the ass then called me 'babe' once when he came into the studio, so I slapped him" Peyton said.

"He is a total creeper." Haley said shaking her head. "Anyway, we should get going, I am tired."

"Julian, Peyton and I will probably stay and lock up then head back to the house and do something if you want to come Luke" Brooke said.

"No thanks, I may go get another drink then head home." Lucas said.

* * *

Lucas walked on the grounds of the graveyard approaching his parents grave but when he looked over he saw Peyton sitting at her mom's grave drawing and talking, he couldn't help overhear.

"I want to believe in it all again. Music and art, fate and love. And I want to believe that I've made the right choices and that I'm on the right path and there's still time to fix the mistakes I've made. And I guess I want hope. And I want Lucas. I wish I could change some of the things about how I've acted in the last couple months. I guess I'm just disappointed in myself. You know, I told Lucas that if he loved his fiancé, then I would learn to be okay with that because I wanted him to be happy. But...really, I just wanted us to be happy. Me and him.

"Oh, and then when he didn't marry her, I mean, I felt terrible for her and for him, you know? His heart is...breaking right now, and...I come here and I sit in silence and hear the echoes of who we used to be. And so I wish for patience, and grace, and strength to just let him be happy. Mostly I pray for the strength to not make his life worse because of what I want. That's the toughest part, letting go, you know? That's the part of grace that really sucks." Lucas quickly snuck away and drove around Tree Hill only to end up at Tric, like he did every other night.

* * *

Nathan was just finishing his work out when he placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath, he had headed out later than usual today and it was dark out by the time he was done. But the change was nice, it was nice to practice and look over the river to downtown Tree Hill all lit up and sparkling in the night.

Haley had came with him originally but went home to take a nap then eat.

Nathan heard quick footsteps behind him and just as he went to turn around he was tackled. He lay on his back with someone punching him. He quickly opened his eyes to see Derek. He was back. Nathan tried to get up or fight back but with the way Derek was kneeling he couldn't.


	16. Some People Search The World

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or No One by Alicia Keys. **

**Only two chapters left after this one :)**

* * *

_**Some People Search The World**_

Nathan was just finishing his work out when he placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath, he had headed out later than usual today and it was dark out by the time he was done. But the change was nice, it was nice to practice and look over the river to downtown Tree Hill all lit up and sparkling in the night.

Haley had came with him originally but went home to take a nap then eat.

Nathan heard quick footsteps behind him and just as he went to turn around he was tackled. He lay on his back with someone punching him. He quickly opened his eyes to see Derek. He was back. Nathan tried to get up or fight back but with the way Derek was kneeling he couldn't. Derek just kept hitting him but eventually Nathan gathered enough strength to flip over. Now with Derek under him he hit him with two solid blows and knocked him out. Nathan moved off of Derek's body and sat there to catch his breath.

"Nate!" Lucas yelled running up. "Are you okay?"

"I think so..."

"What happened man, I saw you hitting him and ran over"

"He jumped me. Call the police okay man."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah" Then something clicked in his head. Haley was home alone. How would Derek have known to come to the rivercourt? Why would he be in Tree Hill in general, before being arrested he lived in Honey Grove. He would have went to the house if he wanted vengeance. Not to the rivercourt. _Haley._

"Luke"

"Yeah man"

"Give me your phone." As Lucas handed it over and Nathan quickly dialed her cell. He had to play it cool because if Derek didn't stop by the house he would scare her in tell her that Derek beat him up.

"Hey Hales, you home?" He asked when she answered the phone.

"Yeah, you need to be careful out okay, and come home because after I left the rivercourt I went to Brooke's, by the time I left it was dark so Julian offered to walk me home. Derek was at the house, Julian made him leave, him and Brooke are over here now because they didn't want to leave me alone."

"Alright, I'll be home in a few minutes. Your okay though right?"

"Yeah, he didn't get close enough to me to do anything."

"Alright I'll see you soon."

"Be careful Nate."

"Bye Hales"

By the time Nathan hung up the phone the cops had arrived and handcuffed Derek, who was just starting to wake up.

"Luke, I need you to go to the house and tell Haley"

"Why couldn't you tell her while you were on the phone?"

"Luke she is pregnant, I cant call her and tell her I got jumped and I can't show up looking like this she has been through so much already with this pregnancy and...why am I even explaining just go to the house and tell her."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Talk to the police officers and then I need stitches, so I'm going to the hospital."

* * *

"Hey Hales?" Lucas called out walking into the house.

"Nathan?"

"No it's Luke"

"Oh" Her voice fell.

"Listen I need to tell you something."

"What is it now?" She said turning her back not wanting to speak to him after the way he had been treating her.

"Haley look at me please."

"Derek was just by, I'm waiting for Nate to get home so make it quick."

"Thats what I need to tell you, Nathan's fine."

"Luke what happened?" She cut off.

"Alright, don't worry alright. Derek came up behind Nate at the rivercourt and jumped him. Nathan's fine and he eventually knocked Derek out, the police are there now."

"Nathan...he's okay?"

"He has some bruises and cuts but nothing serious, he was going to talk to the police before heading to the hospital."

"Take me there...please?"

'Okay, lets go."

* * *

Haley ran through the hallways of the hospital just looking for him, she didn't know where he even was but she just kept running. Eventually when she turned a corner her eyes set on him, he was pacing back and forth. She walked closer and when he finally saw her he embraced her in a hug.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I am now" Haley started crying.

"Hales, it's okay, I'm okay I promise."

"I was so worried."

"Everything's alright..."

"Nathan Scott" A nurse called. "We are ready to see you now."

It was then that Haley saw the bruises on his face and cut on his cheek, along with the bloodstain on his shirt.

"You can wait out here if you..."

Nathan didn't even get to finish his sentence before Haley spoke

"Are you kidding, if I could sew my skin to yours I would." The nurse chuckled and Nathan smiled.

"That's...really gross"

Haley laughed as Nathan placed a hand lightly on her back and led her into the room. Nathan sat on the bed and Haley sat in the chair next to it.

"So what happened Mr. Scott"

"I was attacked from behind."

"What?" Haley said.

"Lucas was supposed..."

"He said he jumped you not attacked you..."

Nathan reached over and grabbed her hand before explaining to the nurse "I was bent over with my hands on my knees and Derek came up from behind me and jumped me, but then he started hitting me. I know I'm starting to bruise all over but I have this cut on my cheek that I don't know if I need stitches. I know I have bruises on my chest as well but he reopened a scar from when I was in a car accident thats bleeding."

"Can I see?" The nurse asked.

Nathan lifted off his t-shirt, Haley gasped, it wasn't bleeding as heavily anymore, but his chest was covered in bruises. "We will need to stitch you up, and maybe put a few stitches over the gash on your cheek, if we do that hopefully it will not scar."

"Okay"

"I will be right back with a doctor and we will get you set up to get stitches."

"Thank you" Nathan and Haley both said as the nurse took her chart and left the room.

Nathan looked over at Haley to see tears filling her eyes.

"Hey look at me okay...I am fine. I am going to be fine once they stitched me up and then everything will be fine again okay?"

"I was just so scared, I mean he showed up at the house and that freaked me out enough but then Lucas told me he hurt you and...my heart was racing...I can't lose you"

"Hey, you're not going to Hales. You are never going to lose me."

"Promise?"

"I promise." The tears rolled down Haley's face as she hugged him, she didn't care if she got blood on her shirt, she just to be held by her husband.

* * *

"Now Brooke tell me about when you fell in love with Julian"

"I had been crying...Nate and I got into a fight. A bad one...and that never happened. I had just been walking around aimlessly and ended up at the rivercourt, he was there he sat me down and comforted me. We sat in the middle of the court as he tried to cheer me up saying things would be okay and we would work it out like we always would with little fights and soon enough we would forget about it.

"Then he went on to joke around and get my mind off of it, he was being so random just trying to come up with a topic that would distract me and eventually he did but towards the end of our conversation he grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes then said "Everything is going to be okay, I promise and I always keep my promises." Then he said something like "You are the strongest person I know and Nathan and you have such a close bond that everything will work out"

"But it was just that he looked into my eyes, and touched my soul with those few words and that's when I knew how lucky I was to have this man in front of me. I was the luckiest girl on the planet to have such an amazing guy as my boyfriend."

* * *

"Alright are you okay do you need anything?" Haley asked as they walked through the house 12 stitches later.

"Hales I'm fine. If we should be worried about anyone it should be you. You need to relax, all his stress can't be good for the baby."

"Nathan you got beat up."

"Hey you should see the other guy, he doesn't look too nice either." Nathan tried to joke.

"Nate this is nothing to laugh about, something really bad have happened today. Now go sit on the couch"

"Only if you join me."

Haley sighed and walked with him.

"Now the police officers said they will call us about a court date sometime in the next week but since he violated parole that will get him another three years and what he did should get him about five."

"Good"

Nathan looked down at the woman next to him "I'm really okay Hales, please just try to relax."

"Okay"

"Here let's put on a movie."

"Which one?"

"Whatever you want."


	17. Something Like What We Have

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or No One by Alicia Keys.**

**Second to last chapter :) The next one is HUGE, 16000 words  
**

**Read, Review, Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Something Like What We Have**_

Nathan walked into the house and kicked off his shoes, it had been two weeks since the attack and his first time at the rivercourt since. Nathan found Haley in the Madison's room organizing her clothes. "Hey Baby"

"Hi" Haley looked up at him with a smile. "How was your workout?"

"Good, how worried were you while I was gone?"

"I wasn't worried" Nathan tilted his head and knit his brows together "Okay so I was a _little _worried but he is in jail awaiting trial. He can't hurt us now."

"That's right." Nathan walked in front of her and placed his hands on her stomach.

"Hi" He whispered his mouth inches from hers

"Hi" He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, we're both good."

Then he knelt down, lifted up her shirt so his hands were on her swollen stomach. She slightly jumped. Nathan looked up "Sorry, your hands were cold." He smiled before looking bad at her stomach. He gently ran his hand across it before kissing it. "Hi Maddie, how are you doing today?"

After he said that Haley's hands instantly flew to her stomach.

"What, are my hands that cold? I'm sorry baby."

"No its not that" Haley took his hand and moved it higher on her stomach. "Wait for it"

"Wait for what?"

Haley didn't answer but just waited quietly. "Did you feel that?"

"What was that? "Nathan asked looking up.

"She kicked...she kicked after you asked her how she was doing."

"That's my girl." Nathan kept his hand on her stomach and kissed it once more.

"Looks like someone is a daddy's girl already."

"You bet."

"It's because she knows already how much her daddy loves her, and how much of an amazing man he is. That he would do anything for her, or her mommy because that's just the guy he is."

"Aren't I the father though Hales?" He joked and smirked.

She reached her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up onto her tippy toes. "Absolutely" She whispered before leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

"Great work today Mia, you were sounding great in the studio."

"Thanks Peyton" Mia said as they walked out of her office and Peyton locked the door.

"Have a nice night, I will see you tomorrow."

"You too Peyt"

Peyton walked over to the bar "Alright Owen, I am heading out for the night."

"Okay, someone might stop by tomorrow morning asking for you to sign for something, its supplies so if you could..."

"Sure, I will have them leave it in the back."

"Thanks" Thats when she saw him at the opposite end of the bar, it was a weekday night so the place was nearly empty she walked over to him.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Hi...hey...Peyt...what's up?" He stuttered out.

"Okay" She said slowly. "Hey Owen can I get a bottle of water."

"Sure its on the house." He said handing her one from under the bar.

"Thanks...alright Luke drink up."

"Okay"

"Alright Owen, I am taking him home."

"See you later"

Peyton helped Lucas out the door and helped him into her car. When she lead him into the house she first got him out sweatpants and a t-shirt before saying "Go get a shower okay, you reek"

"Fine _mom."_

While he was in there she pulled down his blinds and turned down the bed when he walked out of the bathroom she pulled the blankets over him. "Anything you need before I leave Luke?"

"No just leave me alone okay...I hate you. I wish you'd never came back. You ruined my life. I wish I never met you"

Tears welled in Peyton's eyes as she ran out of the house. She didn't want to go home, she couldn't she had put Brooke through enough and she had her own problems. She drove to the rivercourt, pulled out her drawing book and pencils, propped her legs on the dashboard and drew. It was the only thing that could take her mind off of something like this.

* * *

"So Nate...I got you a present." I said walking closer to him.

"I like presents, what is it for?"

"For being the best husband ever. I am the luckiest woman on the planet because I have you as my husband and the father of our child."

"One day children" He corrected

"Absolutely. You have always been there for me and I could never thank you enough."

"You don't have to" He said running his hand over my cheek.

"Sit down" I said as I bit my lip, lifted up my shirt and turned around.

He ran his fingers over it "Is this real?"

"Yeah" I turned around to face him. "What do you think?"

"I love it...turn around again" I giggled and did as he said. He kept running his fingers along the small 23, then he leaned over and kissed it.

"This is amazing Hales."

"I know"

"Thank you." He placed his hands on my hips to turn me around and then kissed me.

"Lets see what my fans think of this" I said. "Take a picture of it." I gave him my phone then looked at the photo, all you could see was the 23 itself.

_'Lookie what I got!' _I tweeted sending out the photo. Within seconds I was getting tons of tweets, is that real, where is it, what does the 23 mean?

So I had Nathan take another photo this time I turned my head and smiled at the camera and my shirt was rolled up in the back so you could see the tattoo and my face. '_Yep it's real, 23 is Nathan's jersey number, and his birthday...hmmm maybe I should make him get a tattoo for me, what do you guys think?' _Once again people started tweeting me ideas. Nathan and I sat there laughing about all the crazy ideas people had.

"This person wants you to get Haley James' man tattooed on your forehead." I said laughing.

"This one wants me to get Haley Scott tattooed across my ass."

"And here is Lucas, calling it a tramp stamp." I quickly started typing

_HaleyJScott23: LJAMES You're just jealous!_

_LJAMES: HaleyJScott23 Oh yeah because I want ThisIsNathan 's jersey number tattooed on my ass_

_ThisIsNathan: LJAMES ABOVE her ass actually, you just wish you had a girl to get one for you._

_LJAMES: ThisIsNathan too bad I don't play basketball anymore to actually have a jersey number #wowyoursmart_

_ThisIsNathan: LJAMES your just jealous. It doesn't suit you well_

_BDazzle: HaleyJScott23 Tutor girl, who knew you had it in you_

_HaleyJScott23: BDazzle I didn't think I did either, but it didn't hurt that bad. Plus it was worth the look on ThisIsNathan 's face when he saw it._

Nathan didn't leave the tattoo alone for the rest of the night, continually looking at it or running his fingers over it.

* * *

"Can either of you remember a specific moment when you just knew you wanted to spend the rest of your lives together?"

"She was giggling...we were walking down the riverwalk and she started giggling and it was the cutest thing I ever heard. I had just said something really stupid, but she found it funny and laughed. Then she reached up, stopped me from walking and pulled me in to kiss her. I realized that she was so different than other girls, she was herself around me but she was demanding, and bounced from topic to topic but they were and are major things I loved about her. I knew from that moment on that I would be so blessed to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful, kind, intelligent woman in front of me. I held her close to me and rested my forehead on the top of her head as she just stood there peacefully looking out to the water. I looked out into the river and realized this moment was perfect and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I looked back at her and took in her beauty she was so amazing and I couldn't believe how blessed I was. And then she skipped away, wanting to get ice cream. I love how whimsical and lackadaisical she is. She isn't afraid to act on a whim, or open up to people. She is like no other person I know."

"You never told me that."

"I never felt the need to, I was afraid if I did you would change because you may not have liked it."

"No, I do...so anyway it was a Friday night and we were just hanging out in my room watching a movie, he had let me put on a romantic movie and I knew they weren't his favorite but he let me anyway, He was sitting up on my bed and I was laying so my head was on his lap. He was running his hands lightly through my hair, in the comforting way, and I look up at him with a smile he gave me one back and said "I am going to love you forever Brooke Scott" then he kissed me. I just knew from that moment one I wanted to be with him forever. I just want things to be that way between us again. He put me above everything."

"Now why are you crying Brooke?"

"Because I want it to be like that again, I want him to put me and Juliet before everything else again like he used to."

"I want to be that guy Brooke...I guess I just don't know how anymore..."

"I believe we can get you both back to being those people, the people you want to be. I can tell by the way you speak to each other and by the way you explained those moments, you spoke about them, like they were yesterday. I know you both love each other so much...its going to take a little rehabilitation. Any other little things you love or loved about each other?"

"I loved when I was pregnant that he would text me every morning. I would wake up at 6:30 and at 6:35 he would text me to make sure I was up and when I was pregnant and wasn't living with me yet he would say good morning gorgeous how are you feeling, to see if I was sick, he would always be texting me to see how I was doing if we were apart and every night we would talk on the phone or skype if we weren't together then right before he went to sleep he would text me good night baby I love you and if I fell asleep before that, I would get it the next morning. It might annoy other people but I loved it. Every minute of it. And I guess what I mean to say is I love how caring he is, he does put others first almost always and is always worried about the people he loves, and checks on them."

"I love her beauty, not her outside beauty, well I love that too because she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met, but her inside beauty the way she treats people with such compassion and love and understanding. She was the popular girl in high school but she made sure to try to be nice to everyone, to not let clicks separate her from being friends with someone. I mean she was friends with the jocks, the geeks, the loners, the populars...everyone because everyone loved her and I mean if she wasn't like that we wouldn't be together because I was a geek and she was the cheerleader. I love how she is with Juliet, how loving and caring she is. Brooke is the perfect mother and an amazing wife."

"Thank you" Brooke said with glazed over eyes.


	18. Till The End Of Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythign affiliated with One Tree Hill or No One by Alicia Keys.**

**I'm so sorry that this took forever to update, but it is very very long so I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of No One. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story it made my day every time and you are all amazing! I love you guys!**

* * *

**_Till The End Of Time_**

"Julian can you tell me about when you proposed?" Olivia asked.

"When I proposed...it was about nine months after Juliet was born and I took her away for the weekend to a ski resort. Haley and Nathan watched the baby, it was the first time we were away for that long but she was okay. I took her up to the mountain and said 'People expected me to propose when you first got pregnant but I didn't want to get married because you were pregnant I wanted to get married because we loved each other, and we do, but I wanted to wait a little bit for us to get settled in. Brooke Scott I love you so much and I think you already know I want to be with you forever, you're my soulmate and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together so do me the honor of being Brooke Baker, will you marry me?'"

"I said yes, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Do you still want to?" Julian asked quiet and nervously.

"What...of course I do. That never changed."

"I'm sorry Brooke but you were the one who filed for divorce not me."

'"I had to, I thought you were cheating on me."

"Do you still think that?"

"I...don't know. I don't want to but so much has happened that I can't help believing it."

"If you were only to listen and believe one more thing make it be this, I love you Brooke, no one else and you are the one I want to spend forever with. You are the only person I would ever consider being with and I don't regret only ever dating you because I know I didn't need to, you were the one for me. I have known it all along."

"I never wanted a divorce I just wanted it to stop...I wanted you to realize how bad things really were and so you knew how bad I felt. You were always pushing it off and I thought it would get your attention and change your ways."

"I did didn't I"

"At first you did, flying home and trying to work on things but then you just kept working with Alex and I felt like that was the source of our problems. I feel like we always push things off, like we never really talked about you and Alex, or even just Alex."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How suddenly she was so important over us."

"What did I do to make you feel like that?"

"You would blow of me and Juliet to go out to dinner with her."

"They were business meetings"

"You missed Juliet's ballet recital because she needed a ride somewhere."

"That was one time and I apologized for it, Juliet understood"

"She is five, she didn't understand because I didn't tell her you never showed up. I told her you saw her perform and then had to go right away and she was still upset about it."

"See she didn't have to know."

"You didn't even come to the Clothes for Bros opening Julian do you know how much that hurt me? I created that line being inspired by you and wanting to do something for you and you blew it off like it was nothing, no call or anything."

"I sent flowers"

"You didn't even write a note, some man came in, handed me a vase and said these are from your husband, that's it. I worked so hard on that line and the person who is supposed to love me the most, unconditionally, couldn't even be there to support me."

"I couldn't get away, I tried and I couldn't."

Brooke couldn't even reply to that. He always said that, and it was getting old.

"Now how do you feel about Alex?"

"I felt like she was becoming more a part of his life and I was becoming less of it. I felt like she was replacing me in his life. She was...perfect and I was nowhere near that."

"She isn't perfect Brooke, and she could never replace you."

"Then why didn't you fire her, I asked, begged, and pleaded with you many times to do so but you never did."

"I didn't have just cause, she signed a contract."

"You could have came up with something but you didn't."

"I'm sorry okay, how many times do you want me to say it?"

"I don't care how many times you say it, I want you to mean it for once because you never do."

"I really mean it Brooke. I do."

"How do you really feel Julian?" Olivia asked.

He sat for a minute contemplating before speaking "I don't want to go home to an empty hotel room anymore...I want to go home. I want to walk in the door to have Juliet run and greet me, for Brooke to ask me how was my day as I sat down and talked to her while she cooked dinner. I want to walk in on Juliet and Brooke being the goofy people they are again, dancing and singing and...just being themselves. I want to be there to tuck Juliet in every night, and for Brooke to be the last thing I see before going to sleep. I want my family back."

"I want that too Julian but even when we were together you weren't home to do that, you were away on movies."

"Brooke would you be willing to go to L.A. with Julian every now and then?"

"Maybe for a little bit over the summer, or some weekends but Juliet is going to be starting school, and my life is here...our life is here."

"That would be all I wanted...I could take a movie in L.A. over the summer and we could live there for a while.

"I wouldn't want to be there an entire summer though...I hate L.A. the city rush, the feeling of it all, I don't even really like New York but they force me too. And its so hard...I want him to follow his dreams and do movies...here but he can't"

"Obviously he can he just took one."

"Maybe what I will do is just keep reading scripts until I find another that would work well being shot around here then I can just keep filming here unless I am forced to something in L.A."

"That would be perfect Julian because you could be home every night, and we could be a family."

"Thats what I want for us and for Juliet."

"What do you mean by that?

"I want to work this out for us as a couple because we can't be apart any longer, I love her so much but Juliet deserves to have us together she is an amazing girl and deserves two parents who are willing to make it work especially for her."

"What do you both want for Juliet?"

"I want her to have better than what I had I want her to have better parents than we each had I want her parents to be together and stick thought through thick and thin." Brooke said.

"I feel like you're holding something back from me Brooke...and if you are, you can't hide it I know you Brooke and whatever it is...it's hurting you."

She looked away and wiped away a tear. She wanted to avoid this, she couldn't tell him this, she didn't think she wanted to. But then he grabbed her hand and whispered "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. Just tell me please"

Brooke looked down as she spoke. "I never told anyone this...but after the film he did two hours away Alex came over when I was home alone...and she told me that one way or another she was going to be with you, whatever it took she would do it especially to break up our marriage...and that you two already were _together _when you were away. She told me you told her you loved her more than me and she was the perfect woman. She said if I tried to tell you about all of this she would tell you I cheated on you, she photoshopped some photos and they looked really real, but they weren't I knew that. But we had grown apart so much already that I didn't know who you would believe...I tried not to believe her I really did I tried to believe in you and us but I couldn't. Every conversation we had I thought back to it. I couldn't get it out of my head and along the way we grew apart, you sensed how I was acting and knew something wasn't right soon enough the press published something about it so I had proof to accuse him. When I told him I thought he cheated on me he wouldn't speak to me and he left."

"Alex said that to you?"

"Yeah"

"Brooke...none of that ever happened...you have to believe me. I would never do that, or say any of that because it is all lies. I can't believe she said that. I love you so much and...now I know I should have listened to you all along I should have trusted you when you said she was bad news but I gave her the benefit of the doubt when I shouldn't have. I can't believe she would do something like that."

"I'm sorry I believed her, but she was just so conniving"

"Yeah I know what you mean, she has been lying to me the entire time...you know I didn't do anything with her right..."

"I think all along I knew you could never do anything like that but my brain was telling me a lot of the signs were there, you were never home and we barely talked...my heart believed in you the entire time but I put on a brave face to try and move on...obviously it didn't work and I'm glad it didn't."

"I love you so much Brooke, I don't want this to change us, I mean it already did but I want us to be that couple we used to be before this, I want us to be that family again...a family again."

"I want that too" She whispered smiling at him...a real smile not the fake one that she had been using to pass of the allusion that she was okay for months.

* * *

"Hey Luke have you seen Peyton?" Brooke said over the phone.

"Ummm" He said rubbing his forehead, he had a killer headache.

"The only reason I am asking is that she didn't come home last night, she isn't answering her phone and Mia hasn't seen her since she left Tric."

"Uhh yeah, she took me home from Tric because I was drunk and...shit"

"What is it Luke?"

"She took me home and did all this nice stuff making sure I was okay and then...I told her I hated her."

"Lucas are you kidding me! No wonder she isn't home, she is probably off crying somewhere, why would you do that?"

"I was drunk."

"You know that Peyton thinks people tell the truth while drunk...just get over here."

* * *

"Have you heard from her?" Lucas asked when he walked in two pain pills, and three cups of coffee later.

"Yeah she texted me saying she was alright."

"Good"

"Luke...it's been two weeks, you have been out drinking every night...this isn't a life you need to move on, I mean...she isn't coming back, she told you to move on and she knows you belong with Peyton."

"Everyone thinks I belong with Peyton except me, would people stop trying to make this decision for me."

"We would if you made the right one, Luke you have loved her since the day you met her, did your feelings just dissipate? They couldn't have, because I love Julian just as much as you love Peyton and I know they just don't go away."

"What if they did. Our relationship was never as strong as yours and Julian's"

"Luke...you kissed her."

"That doesn't mean anything"

"A kiss always means something...Luke I saw you after you and Peyton broke up and this is nothing compared to how you were. You're not over Peyton...you still love her you know you do...anyway the reason I asked you over was that I was doing Peyton's laundry and I am totally violating best friend code but there is something on her bed I thought you might want to see."

Lucas nodded and slowly walked into the room to see a box on the bed. He sat down and opened it. It was like he opened a box to the past, inside were drawings of all the important moments in their relationship, and all the mementos from things they did, food receipts, concert tickets, a book, a mixtape, and some jewelry he got her. He remembered every moment that she had drawn and if he closed his eyes he felt like he was right there. Then we he got to the bottom he saw one that showed him proposing and her saying yes. Under that must have been her dreams, them getting married, and her giving birth were included in those. The doctor handed Peyton a baby as she said "Welcome to the world Sawyer Brooke James" Up until that moment he hadn't pictured their future, all the visions he had of them together dissipated when they broke up and he forgot about them but as if in a blink of an eye he saw all of their possibilities, them getting married, starting a family, he saw all of it. The very last item in the box was a drawing of a photo Haley had taken of them at the state championship, confetti was falling all around them as they embraced and kissed.

It was then that he words dawned in his head, he heard his sister's voice saying "Sometimes people write what they can't say" He realized what he had wrote in both books but one line specifically stood out in his mind, "I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer." It was true then...and it was true now.

* * *

"Did she say where she was?" Lucas asked walking out of the room with the box.

"Yeah...the rivercourt."

"Okay, thanks Brooke"

"Luke" She called out as he turned around from opening the door. "You still love her don't you?" Lucas gave her a quick smile before running out the door.

Brooke shook her head smiling.

* * *

"Alright, now I want both of you to tell a secret, not a secret secret but...something you never told the other."

Julian paused. "Every night I spent away from you, I dreamed about being back here...back home with you and Jules. And now we're here. We're back. And you look even more beautiful than in my dreams. I love you. I never stopped loving you...not for one night, not for one moment. And I never will. Nothing can ruin us, Brooke Baker. You're my girl and you always will be and I am going to work so hard to keep it that way."

"I want more kids...someday, I always have and before everything we talked about it. I mean I want Juliet to have siblings. I want to have a baby again but its just not the right time. I guess I am afraid that it will break us."

"Another baby would only make us stronger, one day that baby will be one of the greatest things that ever happened to us...one day we will have another baby I know it."

"Can you tell me a few things you love about one another, just like how we end every session?"

"When I was younger I didn't think I would need much in life to be happy, and I thought I had it all on my own but while we were apart I realized how empty my world was without you in it, and how I was wrong, my old life was no longer capable of making me happy… not without you. I think about what my life was like before I found you, who I was and how I was, and it is so much better now because of you. I love everything about you, Brooke. I love the way you challenged me like no one ever has. I love the way you look at me like no one ever has, and I love the way you love me like no one ever has. I especially love you for giving me our daughter, she is the best thing you could ever do for me. I can't imagine spending my life without you."

"Well its a good thing you don't have to."

"Now what do you love about Julian, Brooke?"

"You saw through the facade. You saw me. Through the walls I put up when I met you, you saw me for who I really was. You've taught me to trust, how to let someone in, and what it truly means to fall in love. I love how you see the world in a way that no one else does and you appreciate everything, including me. There's no one in the world like you. And I love that I get to spend the rest of my life trying to see the world through your eyes, appreciating everything, including you… the most unique, wonderful, and terribly handsome man I have ever met."

"Very nice, you both did great work opening up with each other, we have only had a few sessions but I can see a lot of progress next week we will work a little more but I know you two are going to be just fine."

* * *

"Nathan where are you taking me?" Haley asked while laughing. She was blindfolded as Nathan had his hands on her hips guiding her.

"You'll see, there's one more step here" He said as they got to the top of the staircase and opened the door. "Now you can take it off."

Haley pulled off her blindfold to realize they were on the roof of the cafe. It was lit up by the Christmas lights her and Lucas hung years ago but on the picnic table Nathan had set up candles.

"Nathan what is all of this?"

"No questions" He said helping her sit down then lifting the lid to the food "This is your house special."

"Mac and cheese, the food of the gods"

"And for dessert" He lifted another lid only to have a cracker jack box under it.

"What are you up to Nathan Scott?"

"Its okay to have dessert first" Haley lifted the box up, opened it, then opened the prize bag only to find a silver bracelet.

"Its so beautiful"

"No, you're beautiful, this will just be a nice accessory" He sat down next to her and placed the bracelet on her wrist "Now don't say you never gave me anything, cause you have, you've given me an amazing life, and I do love you so."

Haley smiled and then leaned in and kissed him. "You know I really didn't do that much..."

"Haley, you gave me everything I ever needed. You gave me a beautiful life, and you're giving me our daughter. That is all I could ever want. You and Maddie are all I need."

"You give me so much credit, Nate. You have given me just as much...I can't imagine my life without you."

"We have had such a tough year. I wish I could have just made it all go away. Made you forget about it."

"Hey we face things together, no matter what Nathan. That's what a marriage is about."

"But I wasn't acting like that, I shut you out. I wasn't a good husband and I am so sorry baby."

"That's behind us now, that's not all your fault either. You had just reasons to shut me out and I don't blame you for anything. We were both at fault." Haley said taking his hand in hers. "Now we both know, nothing is going to tear us apart."

"I love you so much, you are so forgiving and so kind...how is it possible to love someone this much?"

"Because we're meant to be together...we have been since the day we met in the cafe...always and forever."

"Forever" Nathan said leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

He parked his car down the street so she wouldn't hear him, he walked closer and closer to the court and he saw her painting on it. He stopped and read it from afar, the words were from his book. 'Suddenly it was as if the roar of the crowd, the echo of the final buzzers, the cheers of my teammates were all sounding from 1,000 miles away, and what remained in that bizarre, muffled silence was only Peyton. The girl whose art, passion, and beauty had changed my life. In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship, but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth - I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer.'

"You see because Peyton Sawyer was the love of my life, she had changed me forever and we belong together. I think I always knew that, and I always would, you see Peyton Sawyer is destined for greatness. Actually, she's already great, because Peyton Sawyer has a thing called integrity, and nothing and no one is ever going to change that. That was one of the many reasons I love her, one of the million reasons, you see I could write a whole book on her...but I guess I already did." Lucas said as Peyton jumped slightly. "You see Peyton I wrote all of those words in a book about you, I wrote two books about you. The second was written about you and how I wished you would come back to me and we would be together and I just realized this today. The mind is a funny thing. I love you Peyton Sawyer and I think I always have and I hope you can forgive me for everything I have done because...I was lost...I didn't know what to do without you. You broke my heart when you said someday. I realize now what you meant, that we were too young but I couldn't see a future after that because...my body shut down. My heart was breaking so bad in that very moment that I didn't think I could move on without you, but I did and I made a lot of wrong choices and did all the wrong things but I didn't know how to function without you. Peyton I love you so much and my heart feels so bad...please take me back, move forward with me and be with me."

Peyton dropped the brush in her hand and quickly ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he held her close. Taking in everything about her once more, not much had changed since that night, she was the same weight, smelt the same, and her heart was still open to him. Her heart had been beaten and bruised due to him but he was going to change that and he was going to make up for it because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Peyton Sawyer and had every intention of making her Peyton James. He let go over her slightly and bent down to kiss her. To him this was home. He was finally home after so many years.

Peyton's heart was beating so fast, he had said everything she had been wanting to hear for so long. He loved her, he had always loved her, and he wanted to make things work. Yes he had made a lot of mistakes, and he had hurt her but she knew looking deep into his eyes that he was sorry, he knew he had done wrong but he was planning on making up for it. And to her that was worth it, she knew he was serious and would keep to his word so instead of worrying any longer she just took in the sight of him. The man she loved and would always love. She knew now, that since they had survived this, they had survived being apart and had reunited, that they would be together forever and nothing would pull them apart again.

He pulled away from her and she just looked at him.

"So I have one last thing to say. Well actually...ask. Peyton Sawyer...would you marry me?"

Peyton felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest, it was beating fast already but now it was ten times fast. "Yes, yes absolutely yes!" He knew all of her feelings, they had spent months talking about how she felt but he never opened up, she felt a new found confidence that he felt the same way, things were going to be okay.

* * *

Nathan and I held hands as we walked down Grace Street. I held up my left hand and looked at the two beautiful rings on it.

"I could love you forever" Nathan said as I smiled up at him. It was what he said to me when he first proposed.

"So could l" I said back.

"So why can't forever start today? Marry me Haley?" He smirked knowing the results of what he said.

_"Wait? What?" I sat up and faced him as he did the same._

_"Not now...in a year, or a few years. It doesn't matter just...marry me Hales?"_

_"Of course I will" I smiled and leaned over and kissed him._

_"I...I don't have a ring..." He said looking around.  
_

_"That doesn't matter...this is what matters, our commitment to each other."_

_"Well then you should watch out, because one day you are going to get a real proposal out of me."_

_"It better be soon Nathan Scott."_

_"Don't worry about that. I want to get a ring on your finger as soon as I can."_

_"I love you Nathan Scott"_

_"I love you too Haley James"_

_"Soon to be Scott"_

_Nathan leaned in so their lips were almost touching and whispered "Scott."_

"I was true to my word" He said knowing that I was thinking about when he proposed "I put a ring on the finger one week after that day."

_"Where are you taking me Nathan?" Haley asked as he held her hand and lead her down the river walk._

_"You'll see" He said and a few minutes later they stopped on the dock. _

_"Are we going to the restaurant on the docks?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"They have the best mac and cheese Nathan!"_

_"I know, you have told me" He said chuckling._

_"This is why we got all dressed up."_

_"And this" He whispered. "Hales this past year I have faced some of the hardest things of my life, but no matter what you were right there by my side without any hesitation. And I love you so much for that. I do not know where I would be today if I wasn't with you and I don't want to think about it because I don't want to know what my life would be like without you in it. I couldn't even try to comprehend it. A life without you." He got down on one knee and pulled out the small box from his suit jacket pocket before opening it. Haley gasped "You are this amazing, talented, intelligent, beyond beautiful woman and I would be so blessed to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much. So Haley James would you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

_"Yes" Haley said as she wiped away a few tears. _

_Nathan smiled, taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her finger before standing up. "I was hoping you would say that."_

_"I love too Nathan" She said before kissing him._

_He wrapped two arms around her waist and spun around as she laughed. A light drizzle started to come down on them as he did so._

_"Ahhh, it's raining!" Haley said as he finally placed her back down on her feet._

_"So what?"_

_Haley looked at him for a second before taking his hand and running off to play in it._

"Yes you did, and it was perfect."

"The rain just made it better too"

"And the mac and cheese we ate after didn't hurt" Nathan chuckled and placed a kiss on my temple.

"I am going to love you forever." He said changing around his previous words.

"So am I"

They walked in silence for a few minutes before I asked. "How many kids do you want...we always talked about a big family, and but never chose a number?"

"I don't know...a houseful"

I chuckled "That's not very helpful."

"Well how many do you want?"

"I don't know...maybe four."

"That sounds good, and we can go from there, if we are still crazy enough to want more after that then we can go for it."

"Alright" I smiled up at him, I had the best husband in the world and things were perfect.

* * *

"Hey Brooke" Nathan said as we walked into the cafe.

"Hi guys, how are you two today?"

"Good. Things are really good.

"I'm glad."

"Juliet, get back here, you have food all over your face." Julian said running after the giggling girl and Brooke caught her and picked her up.

"And I see my niece is still being a little trouble maker" Nathan said.

Julian walked over to stand next to Brooke. "Hey guys"

"Uncle Natie, I am not a trouble maker, momma said that's you"

"She did did she?" Nathan said narrowing her eyes at Brooke.

"Well to tell you a secret, when we were little your momma always was getting into trouble."

Juliet looked at Brooke shocked as Brooke spoke "What? I was not the one who locked his little sister out of the house when she was a toddler. And you were the one who was mean to me."

"It was all because I didn't like you."

Juliet wiggled herself out of Brooke's arms only to kick Nathan in the shin "Shit" He muttered holding his leg. "What was that for?"

"You were mean to my mommy!"

"Juliet" Brooke said crouching down to her level. "That was not a nice thing to do. We don't hurt people even if they did something bad. Besides your Uncle Nathan and I were both mean to each other but we love each other now. Now say you are sorry because your Uncle Nathan is the best uncle ever and he loves you so much."

Juliet looked up at Nathan with her big blue eyes "Uncle Natie could you forgive me, I love you" He leaned over and picked her up.

"Of course I will Jules, its okay."

"Thank you"

"Aren't you glad that we moved past the phase of hating each other Nate?" Brooke asked.

"Somedays" Nathan smirked. "When you aren't annoying me. But...your a great sister Brooke and I am..." he sighed "lucky to have you"

"Ha! You said it. You finally admitted it. You love me and I am amazing."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself their. I said I was lucky to have you, and I am."

"It's mutual" Brooke said smiling at him.

Through the conversation Julian's hand had rested on Brooke's back. When he noticed that I saw he quickly pulled it away "Alright, come here you lets go get you cleaned up." Julian grabbed the little girl and lead her to the kitchen.

"How are things between you two?" I asked as he walked away.

Brooke looked at him as he walked off with a smile "Better. The counselor really helped. We haven't been fighting, we talked everything out, and he moved back into the house."

"That is great Brooke" I said giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I think he is just afraid sometimes though, not of being together but that something is going to happen to drive us apart again. I try to assure him but it's going to take time for him to realize that it's not going to happen again. We both are in it for the long run and are more than willing to make it work."

"I'm happy for you Brookie" Nathan said.

"I'm happy too...and for you guys. Do you know if I am going to have a godson or daughter yet?" Nathan and I shared a look before shaking our heads no. "You totally do! Tell me tell me!"

"Nope, I don't know what you're talking about." We start to walk to the other side of the cafe as she followed us.

"C'mon I told you guys, tell me! Please, c'mon Nate..." She stopped when the bell on the door rang, we all turned to see Lucas and Peyton walking in together. Julian stopped what he was doing in the kitchen as well. It was silent until Juliet came running out. "Auntie Peyton! I painted something at home with daddy's help and I want you to see it will you?"

"Sure baby girl, later okay"

"Okay."

"Hey everybody" Lucas said looking around as everyone was still silent. "Got anything for an awkward silence?" He asked Peyton.

She shrugged "Oh...I don't know...maybe that we're engaged."

"What?" Brooke said instantly running over to congratulate them as we all followed.

"That's great you guys!"

* * *

"Look baby it's raining" Haley said walking over to where he was standing, facing the window.

"I know...I wish we could go outside."

"Me too" Haley said running a hand over her stomach. "It would be so bad for Maddie though."

"Yeah, but there will be many other rainy days that will happen when you're not pregnant."

"Hey guys" Lucas said walking over to them.

"Hi Luke" Haley said gently as Nathan nodded. "How have you been Nate?"

"I'm getting better, the bruises are gone and so is the pain. The scar on my face is fading too."

"Good, good...Listen. I know we didn't leave things on good terms...and I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean anything I said. I know you wanted what's best for me, and your right. Peyton and I...well we're together and you have a big part in that. It was your words that hit me hard and made me think. I realized the Comet was about her and I realized what I wanted to do."

"I'm glad Luke" She said as Nathan quietly snuck away.

"I love you Hales and I am _sorry._ I am so sorry Haley. I just I need you to forgive me, you're my sister and you mean everything to me."

"I've missed you Luke" Haley said hugging him once more.

"Can you forgive me for all the bad things I have done?"

"I already have."

"Thank you Haley"

"Its what big sisters are for. Now stop sucking up you goof."

"Its always going to be there isn't it...the bond between you and me."

"Were brother and sister Luke...I will always love you."

"No matter what happens, you're my sister and I love you...hey look" He said turning her to look towards the other side of the cafe.

Nathan quietly snuck up behind Juliet before shouting "Rawrrrr!"

"Ahh" She yelled as he picked her up. "Uncle Nathan you scared me."

"That's the point Jules" He said as he placed her on his hip.

"How about we go scare your mom together now?"

"Yeah!" She said as Nathan walked towards the back of the store and Haley watched chuckling at him.

* * *

"Ahhh" Brooke screamed after Juliet and Nathan snuck up on her out of fear. "Oh you scared me baby girl" Brooke picked her up.

"Duh momma that's the point" Juliet said as Nathan winked at her.

"Really, hmmm well then you did it right."

"Was it perfect."

"Oh yeah" Brooke said smiling,

"Why don't you go try it on Daddy!" Juliet wiggled out of her mothers arms and ran off giggling.

As soon as Juliet was out of the room Brooke slapped Nathan

"Don't do that to me!"

"Ow!" Nathan shouted holding his arm. "It was her idea!"

"Oh yeah cause my five year old loves to think of ways to torture her mother, get a better alibi."

Nathan looked out of the doorway to Haley "I'm proud of the man you've become" Brooke said lightly. "I am proud to call you my brother, you stepped up and became the man I knew you could be."

"Thank you." He said giving her a hug. "You still amaze me. I mean, you are a really great mother."

"Thanks Nate...so is it a boy or a girl." She pestered.

"No, you just ruined what could have been a really nice moment by the way."

"C'mon Nate"

"It's an alien, Haley was abducted by aliens and impregnated, it is an alien baby okay!" He said. Haley sent a look his way with a smile overhearing the conversation. Brooke groaned "C'mon" Nathan said taking her hand and walking with her over to Lucas and Haley.

"So let me see this tattoo, I have to make sure its real." Brooke said making Haley turn around.

"Oh it's real alright." Nathan said with a smirk walking to stand next to her.

"Damn, it is" Brooke said running her hand over the ink "Even I don't have the guts to get one." Brooke got back up and pulled Haley's shirt back down.

"Hales is something special" Nathan said wrapping an arm around her waist and his hand instinctively found that spot on her lower back. His fingers ran over it lightly through her shirt and then just rested them there to stay.

"So Luke, you gonna admit it." Brooke said standing next to him.

"Admit what?"

"That you still love her."

He smiled. "Of course I do. I never stopped."

"I knew it all along."

"Of course you did Brooke Mastermind Baker"

"You want any help planning that wedding of yours?"

"Brooke we got engaged yesterday, we haven't even talked about that yet."

"But my name is Brooke Baker and I love weddings."

"We just got back together after three years apart, right now we are just enjoying spending time with each other. In a few weeks we will talk about the wedding."

"Do you want to have a long engagement?"

"Probably not, I want to marry her as soon as I can."

"You know what I will start designing dresses and tuxes and then when Peyton is ready she can pick!"

Lucas laughed and rolled his eyes "Okay Brooke, that sounds great."

"Stop hounding my fiance Brooke" Peyton said standing next to him with Juliet on her hip.

"Fine...that sounds nice to hear."

"I know" Peyton said leaning up to kiss Lucas.

"Yuck!" Juliet said.

"Do you hate me?" Peyton asked the little girl.

"What?"

"First you torture me at your house, make me burn the roast, then you scare me," Nathan chuckled. "and now you won't let me kiss my fiance"

"You're so silly Auntie Peyton, I love you loads"

"Thanks Juliet."

"She scared you too?" Nathan asked holding in laughter.

"Yeah, then she scared Julian, he is in the kitchen cleaning up the soda he spilt on himself." Peyton explained.

"Oh!" Haley said.

"What is it?" Nathan asked as he placed a hand on her stomach next to hers.

"I have to pee." Nathan laughed as she scampered off walking by Julian on her way to the bathroom.

"See you got her back without even needing my help." Haley said tapping him on the back as she walked by. He smirked and looked down chuckling.

* * *

_** 10 YEARS LATER**_

_Nathan walked into the church alone and took a seat in the first pew. He looked around before looking down at the invitation in his hands._

**_We invite you to celebrate with us our 25th wedding anniversary, and hope you will join us at our vow renewal._**  
**_It will take place at St. Matthew's Church at 2 pm. Reception to follow at Tric._**  
**_Love, Keith and Karen_**

_He heard footsteps and looked up to see his wife walking in with their children. Haley was leading them to walk into the pew and quickly reached over and grabbed Charlotte's arm "Charlotte this way honey" _

_"But Emma is over there."_

_"You can play with your cousins later but for now we have to sit here like we talked about earlier." Then they all started in the pew. Charlotte moved past him as did Noah and Haley. Jamie sat to his right, and Madison was next to him. Noah was to his left, then Haley, and Charlotte on the end._

_Nathan leaned down and kissed, Jamie, Madison, and Noah's heads. He sent a wave to Charlotte then reached over and touched his wife's back, she turned to face him._

_"Hi" _

_She smiled and said "Hi" back. He leaned over and gave her a small kiss. They both sat down and he moved Noah to sit on his lap so Haley was next to him. _

_"Sorry for leaving you to deal with getting the kids ready this morning."_

_"It's fine, although I have to talk to Junk and Fergie later, they must have given the kids so much sugar last night and this morning."_

_"It was crazy at Luke's place with all the last minute preparations Brooke made us do since she _loves weddings._"_

_"Yeah she was telling me about the list she sent you guys. We had a nice night, we got massages and mani/pedis. Then this morning we woke up, got our hair and makeup done before picking up the kids from Junk and Fergie."_

_"I am glad Mouth, Millie, Skills, and Bevin decided to go over and help them last night, I was a little worried about leaving ten kids with the two of them."_

_Charlotte poked Haley in the arm and when Haley turned to face her she said "Shhhh it's gonna start" _

_"Sorry baby" Haley whispered running her hand through her hair chuckling._

* * *

_"That was beautiful." Haley said after the ceremony was over. People were leaving the church but they decided to wait until the rush died down to exit._

_"You're beautiful...That's gonna be us baby, one day we will be just like them."_

_"Or that old couple we met in the airport a few years back."_

_Nathan turned around to notice that mostly everyone was out of the church. He stood up and placed Noah on his hip. "Alright guys you ready to go say hi to Grandma Karen and Grandpa Keith?"_

_They all ran down the aisle as he called out "Don't run" They slowed down but then they slowly started running again as if he wouldn't notice. He only chuckled to himself as he looked at them. _

_Madison was in a lilac dress, with a bow in the back and her hair had been braided into one long stand in the back. She was nearly ten and looked like Haley with long brown hair and all of her facial features, except she had Nathan's blue eyes. Jamie, or James Lucas, had dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes as well, he was just about to turn eight and spent most of the sunny days that North Carolina offered them outside playing basketball with his father. Charlotte Lydia Scott was an exact replica of her mother, even including her habits. Instead of playing basketball the boys as Madison did, Charlotte liked to sit in her mother's music room and color while she listened. 99 percent of her days she spent attached to Haley's hip. But she had her father wrapped around her finger, she could get whatever she wanted with one look into those big brown doe eyes that reminded him so much of Haley. In fact she had on a long blue dress, and had her hair down and curled, just like her mother._

_Nathan looked down at the little Scott boy in his arms. Little Noah Nathaniel Scott, was resting his head on his father's shoulder as it neared naptime. The three year old was a perfect mix of them both in his looks and actions._

_He turned back to his wife, who was only getting more beautiful with age, to notice her running her hand over her stomach. "You look beautiful, don't let your nerves get to you"_

_"Thank you baby, but I am starting to get a bump."_

_"It is still so small that if you didn't know you were pregnant you wouldn't even notice it." She was only four months along and they had yet to officially announce it to the press, only their family and a few close friends knew so far._

_He wrapped his open arm around her waist and led her down the aisle._

_"Aunt Karen that was beautiful." Haley said giving her a hug._

_"Yeah. Everything was perfect...I only wish she was here."_

_"She was I could feel it." Haley said taking her hand. "We saved her a seat. Char asked why we left a gap at the end and I said it was for Grandma Lydia and Grandpa Jimmy." Haley and Nathan told their kids everyday about them. How much they would have loved them and how they would have spoiled them rotten. Haley would make monthly trips to the graveyard, bringing at least one child with her most of the time. Some days it was just her, during those days she would sit and talk to them as if they were there. Other days Nathan or Lucas would go with her. If she ever needed to think about something she would go there alone, or if her and Nathan would get into a fight, she would go there, it was peaceful and quiet. The perfect place to think. Then she would return home to her loud, crazy, house but spending time with her parents made her appreciate the noise, and especially what made the noise even more._

_"Grandpa Keith put me down you are going to mess up my hair!" Charlotte said as Keith walked in from outside holding her. Jamie and Madison following behind him._

_"Oh okay, sorry princess"_

_"What did you lose your kids Keith, so you had to borrow mine?" Nathan questioned._

_"I think I did. They were around here somewhere a minute ago."_

_"Were right here" Lily said from behind him holding Emma and Jackson's hands. "They had to go to the bathroom." Lily was now twenty, Jackson was eight, and Emma just turned six. "But we **should **be getting to the reception."_

_"Someone just wants to see her boyfriend" Nathan teased giving her a light push._

_"Maybe I do, maybe I don't but can we please go?" She asked her mother._

_"Sure honey"_

* * *

_"Hey Bev, how you doing?" Haley said as she walked over and sat next to her at the table._

_"Good, I'm in the last few weeks of the pregnancy so it's starting to get so real. I am nesting too."_

_"Ahh, imagine nesting when you have three kids running around destroying the house."_

_"Oh god, I think I would shut down."_

_"I did a few times. I used to lock myself in my room. I tried to keep that room as neat as I could but Nathan never really understood the nesting stage of a pregnancy so he would keep it as he usually did."_

_"In a few months you are going to have some fun." She whispered as I smiled back at her._

_"Hey guys" Millie said coming over, Mouth, Junk, Fergie, and Skills were behind her._

_"Hi everybody" Haley said as they all sat down._

_"Where is Eddie?"_

_"He is with my parents, we figured this wouldn't be good for him, overstimulation." Millie explained as she took Mouth's hand in hers. Skills walked around and sat next to Bevin._

_"Where is everyone else?" Skills asked._

_"The guys are all chasing the kids around and Brooke and Peyton went to the bathroom."_

_Brooke and Julian were blessed with three other kids after Juliet, who was now fifteen. The twins, Jude and Ethan, were nearly nine and little Lucy was three._

_Lucas and Peyton had two children after their wedding. Sawyer Scott James was six, and Anna Elizabeth James was four._

_"Momma" Haley heard Noah call out, she turned around to see Peyton walking over carrying Noah, as Brooke carried Lucy._

_"We stopped by and checked in with the guys and the kids on our way over and he wanted to come see you, so we told Nate we would bring him over."_

_"Thanks, c'mere little man." Haley reached out and grabbed him, letting his head rest on her shoulder as she held him. "So how have the morning shows been going. I record them and try to watch them during nap time but that doesn't always happen."_

_"Its been good I love doing the sports side of it all, and I can always sneak over and grab some of the food from their segment." He said nodding towards Millie and Skills._

_"Our fanbase loves Skills because he always makes it funny." Millie said._

_"And they love you 'cause you've stolen their hearts." Skills said nudging Millie._

_"How is the line doing Brooke?" Millie asked._

_"Good, C over B, Clothes for Bros, the maternity line, and Baby Brooke are doing so well. I just started working on something for teen agers and stuff."_

_"That sounds great." Bevin said. "What about the label Peyton?"_

_"Well Haley over here has been burning up the charts so that makes it great for the label."_

_"Whenever I can get into the studio I can." Haley never stopped recording, but touring went on hold since the kids were born. She does appearances and performances every now and then but not nearly as many as before. Just like Nathan. When Jamie was two he retired from the NBA so he could spend more time at home._

_"How has everything been going with the movie?"_

_"Luke and Julian are having a ball filming it together. Luke started writing a sequel too and if this movie does good they will release the book then start production on it."_

_"That is awesome, I can't wait to see what happens next, I mean I loved the book"_

_"Two more bite the dust" Nathan said carrying Charlotte over, as Lucas held Anna._

_"Maybe we should put them in my office." Peyton suggested._

_"I don't know, its getting pretty late, they are all cranky."_

_"You know, we haven't all hung out in a while" Haley said as she looked at Nathan, he knew exactly what she was thinking._

_"How about we all head back to Haley and I's house, we can put all the kids in the den to sleep then we can all hang out." Everyone smiled and went off to get their things. Whenever they got the chance they hung out because they were all still best friends like they were in high school, it was as if they never left._

* * *

**_9 YEARS AND 9 MONTHS EARLIER_**

Nathan groggily walked down the stairs and turned the corner. He lifted up his hand and scratched the back of his head "Hales?"

"Kitchen."

He walked in to see her baking, when she turned around he noticed what she was wearing and chuckled.

"Don't laugh! Its the only thing that fits me."

"It should, it's mine." She had on one of his button down dress shirts and his basketball shorts

"Hey, I am carrying your daughter, and none of my clothes fit me, this is what I had to resort to."

"Its cute" He said walking closer and kissing her "Morning baby"

"Morning"

He then crouched down and kissed her stomach "Morning Mads" As he stood back up he said "I woke up and you weren't there"

"Sorry Brooke texted me asking if I could make a cake and bring it over when I go to get ready."

"I don't even want to know why, she is so random sometimes."

"Yeah, but today is the big day so I have to get over their early."

"I should probably get a shower and head over to Luke's then."

"I will probably be gone by the time you get out so I will see you later." She said leaning up and kissing him.

"Okay, I will see you tonight then."

* * *

"So I wrote this song a few months ago, it was actually about my husband, but I wanted to sing this for my brother and his wife on their wedding day since I feel it relates" Haley said as she sat on a stool on the stage at the reception.

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_  
_ Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_ It's gotta be this one,_  
_ You don't have to fake it_  
_ You know I can take it_  
_ What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored_  
_ And everything that was taken can be restored_

_Feel this_  
_ Can you feel this_  
_ My heart beating out of my chest_  
_ Feel this_  
_ Can you feel this_  
_ Salvation, under my breath_

_ It's gotta be just right_  
_ Soul and spirit_  
_ Chord and lyrics_  
_ What if I told you that innocence is yours_  
_ And the beauty you have now is brighter than before_  
_ Before_

_Feel this_  
_ Can you feel this_  
_ My heart beating out of my chest_  
_ Feel this_  
_ Can you feel this_  
_ Salvation, under my breath_

_ Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_  
_ Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

_ Let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, let go, let go and believe, let go_

_ Feel this_  
_ Can you feel this_  
_ My heart beating out of my chest_  
_ Feel this_  
_ Can you feel this_  
_ Salvation, under my breath_

"Thanks everybody, and I just want to say, congratulations little brother, I am so happy for you. And what can I say, I was right and you were wrong. You were meant to be with Peyton Sawyer and nothing can get in the way of that. True love conquers all, I learned this in my own marriage and hope that you both know it now. I hope you have a long life of happiness with each other and your love for each other only grows."

"Thank you Hales" Lucas said after, hugging her.

"It was beautiful" Peyton said.

"Thanks guys" By this time Nathan walked over, stood behind her, and put his hands on her hips. "I don't mean to do this since it's so early, but I think we are going to cut out a little early."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Truthfully" Haley looked up to Nathan, and they both had mirrored smiles. "I started having contractions last night, they are still really far apart, but its getting really uncomfortable."

"Gosh, Hales, you didn't have to come if I had know..." Peyton said.

"Stop it, it was my little brother's wedding of course I was going to come."

"I feel bad though." She said.

"Don't, I will call you guys if we end up going to the hospital they may just be braxton hicks so enjoy the rest of your night, and the rest of your life as a married couple."

"We love you" Peyton said hugging her

"Thank you for everything you have done for us" Lucas said.

"We will see you guys later, congratulations" Nathan said

* * *

"AHHH" Haley screamed shooting up in bed. She wasn't sleeping, she couldn't, her contractions just kept getting stronger, but she was trying to.

Nathan sat up. "What is it?"

"That one was really strong."

"How far apart are they now, when was your last one?" He said looking over to the clock that read 3:23 AM.

"Five minutes ago."

"Alright we should go to the hospital now, its time."

"I don't know if I can walk...its hurts"

"I know baby" He said getting up and walking to the other side of the bed "I'll carry you."

"No Nathan you..."

"Hales its fine." He said lifting her up and moving her downstairs and into the car. He had packed all of stuff in the car last night.

They were stopped at a red light when Haley reached over and squeezed his hand, he looked over at her "Nathan, in a few hours we are going to be parents."

He smiled at her, then leaned over and kissed her "We're ready for this."

* * *

Nathan sorted through the bags pulling out what they would need over the next few hours. He chuckled at everything in their, Haley had everything nice and organized. He placed their camera on the table before going back in to find looking for Haley's socks.

Haley groaned "I don't want a pictures right now I'm a mess"

"You look beautiful"

Haley knit her eyebrows together then tilted her head and shook it lightly "Don't even joke right now you're not even funny."

"I'm not joking, you're always beautiful. But how about when Brooke gets here in like a half hour I will ask her to braid your hair for you, that way it is out of the way."

"Alright"

"Her and Julian are waiting for Skills, Bevin, Millie, and Mouth to get to the house so they could stay with Juliet."

"They shouldn't have woke them Brooke could have waited till morning."

"Believe me, Brooke would have killed me if she found out I didn't call right away, and I called Mouth after I talked to Brooke, they are all so excited and we're glad I called they are going to stay at the house with her until Juliet wakes up then get her ready and head over."

"We have some amazing friends."

"Yeah, what about Luke"

"Brooke and I debated on this and we thought it would be best if we waited until like eight to call, no matter what time you deliver."

"Okay that sounds good, I don't want to ruin their night."

* * *

"These are our final moments of just the two of us." Nathan said with a smirk. Haley was laying in the hospital bed and he sat next to her holding her hand. She currently had a break in contractions.

"It will be weird because it's been just to two of us for so long."

"It will be nice though. The next time we leave this hospital we will have our baby in our arms"

"Of course. I love you Nathan"

"I love you too Hales"

* * *

"2, 3, 4, 5" The nurse counted with Haley, one hand of hers was squeezing the bar next to her and the other was squeezing Nathan's hand. "Ahhhhh" She cried out. Nathan reached over and ran a hand over her forehead.

"9, 10, and breathe" The nurse said as Haley momentarily relaxed. "Alright, push. 1..."

"I love you Hales, you can do this."

"Nathan it hurts"

"I know baby I know, I wish I could do this for you."

"No you don't! No one wants this, all guys say that!"

"I hate to see you in pain baby."

"9, 10 and breathe...Now one more push Haley, one more big push." Haley grabbed Nathan's hand once more and pushed as hard as she could.

"You can do this, you're doing great." With that they heard a cry. Haley's head fell back as she let out a huge sigh.

"Its a girl!" Nathan and Haley both looked and smiled down at the baby as the doctor held her up. They quickly rushed her off to clean her off and swaddle her in a blanket.

Nathan ran his hand through her hair "Just relax, you did so good"

"You're a dad" Haley said looking at him with a smile.

"We have a daughter, a little girl" Nathan leaned over and kissed the side of her head "You did so good Hales."

"I want to see her." Doctor Hudson walked over and handed her the small crying bundle.

"Oh hi baby, hi" The baby stopped crying as soon as she was placed in Haley's arms.

Haley shared a look with Nathan before saying "Welcome to the world Madison Brooke Scott."

Nathan ran his hand gently over the baby. Haley looked over at Nathan

"Look it, that's your daddy, say hi, hi daddy"

"She is so beautiful, I just..." Nathan leaned forward and kissed Haley, before going back to looking at Madison.

"Do you want to hold her?" Nathan smiled and nodded as he took the baby from Haley's arms. "Hi there Madison, remember me? I'm your daddy, I used to talk to you all the time while you were getting ready to meet us"

"We are so happy you're here with us now baby" Haley said running her hand over Madison's hair. "I can't believe it...we are finally parents." Haley's smile grew wider.

"It's about time." Nathan whispered. "You kept us waiting nine long months baby girl."

"But it was all worth it."

"Absolutely" He said brushing his hand over her face.

* * *

"I don't want to put her down." Haley said cradling the baby as Nathan and Haley both sat in her hospital bed. "I don't want to share her with anyone...well besides you"

Nathan stared down at her and brushed his hand through her hair. "She is so perfect."

"I love her so much...how is it possible that I love her so much after only knowing her for a half hour."

"Because she was a part of you for nine months. She grew in you for nine months, and because she is our daughter, she a part of you and a part of me."

"Instant love"

"Instant love" He said back at her with a smile.

"She is so incredibly beautiful"

"She gets it from her mom."

"Nathan" Haley looked away blushing.

"I got blessed with two beautiful girls, she takes after you."

"She has your eyes though" Haley brushed her hand across his cheek. "Here, you have barely held her." Haley said switching the baby into his arms.

"It's okay, I like looking at the two of you together." Haley blushed once more, as Nathan put Madison over his shoulder and rubbed her back. "She's sleepy"

"I'm not surprised for the past half hour she has been so alert just looking around and taking everything in."

"A miniature tutor girl already."

"Oh don't torture her with that name too" Haley groaned as he only chuckled.

"Still think you want more kids after today?"

"Nathan I just gave birth a half hour ago"

"I know, does that sway your decision?"

"Not so far, I mean it hurt, so bad, but it's worth it now that we have Maddie."

"You're a great mom"

"Nathan I have only been a mom for a half hour."

"No you have been one for 9 months, and your amazing at it already."

"Thank you" She said leaning over to kiss him.

* * *

"You know, you always talked about when we met it was love at first sight, well when I first saw her I fell in love with her at first sight." Haley said brushing her hand across her daughters face.

"It was love at first sight, both times." Nathan said kissing the top of Haley's head.

"Daddy is such a charmer oh yes he is" Haley said to Madison "Daddy" She looked up at Nathan. "It suits you. We are parents...it's still so surreal."

"I know mommy."

"Gosh, I have wanted to be a mom for so long"

"Well now you are one."

"I think I am ready for people to meet her, I mean, it's been nearly an hour since she was born Brooke must be going crazy"

"Alright I will go get her." He said

* * *

"Hey Brooke" Nathan said walking out and seeing her.

"Nate how are they?"

"Good, Haley is ready for you to meet the baby."

"How is the baby?"

Nathan didn't want to give away the gender yet so he said "The baby is beautiful Brooke, I mean...it's amazing. I love it so much."

"Welcome to parenthood" Brooke whispered giving him a hug.

* * *

"Hi" Brooke whispered walking in. Nathan and Julian following after. Julian hung back a little bit so Brooke got time with the baby first, considering he knew how excited she was about this.

"Hi" Haley whispered shifting the baby in her arms. "Baby, I want you to me someone you're going to love so much, this is your Aunt Brooke. Brooke this is Madison Brooke Scott."

"Oh my God" Brooke whispered. "You guys"

"You have been such a big part of our life and a blessing. We wanted to be honored with your name because you are so amazing and we love you so much."

"Thank you, both of you" She said looking back to Nathan, he moved and sat in a chair on the other side of the bed as Julian moved around behind Brooke.

"You want to hold her?"

"Yeah" She said gently with a smile.

* * *

"Could I talk to Lucas alone first please" Haley asked shifting Madison in her arms after Nathan brought Lucas and Peyton into the room. "I just need to talk to him real quick Peyt."

"Okay, Peyton you want to walk and grab some coffee real quick."

"Sure"

"Will that be long enough?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, thanks."

Lucas stood back by the door as they left. "Listen Hales...I know what this is about and it's completely okay if you don't want me to be..."

"Lucas." Haley interrupted. "C'mere...sit down." Lucas sat next to her and Haley shifted the baby so she was no longer resting on her shoulder but cradled in her arms. "Luke I want you to meet your goddaughter..."

And before Haley could say anything else he interrupted "Wait what? I have treated you so badly this past year, how could you still want me to do this?"

"Because you apologized and I forgave you, because I love you and you're my brother"

"Thank you Hales, I love you too"

"Now as I was saying. Luke meet your goddaughter Madison Brooke Scott"

"She is beautiful Haley"

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah." He said gently removing the baby and cradling her. "She looks so much like you. Its crazy."

"I want you to know...if she had been a boy we would have named him James Lucas Scott...and whenever we have a boy that will be his name."

"I...I don't even know what to say...thank you I am honored"

"We got lucky Luke, so many bad things could have happened after mom and dad died but we ended up here. We both found the loves of our lives, and made great friends. We were happy again...I think mom and dad are up there watching us, guiding our every move, helping us through the rough spots."

A few minutes later Nathan and Peyton walked back in. "I got you a tea" Nathan said placing both drinks on the table and picking up Madison.

"Thanks baby" Haley said reaching over and taking a sip.

"Hey Mads, time to meet your Auntie Peyton."

"Wow"

"Not bad huh?"

"Good work buddy" Peyton said patting him on the back as he handed her the baby.

He pointed to her "I made that." She started laughing.

* * *

"My baby's had a baby" Karen said as she took the baby from Haley's arms. "She is beautiful Hales"

"Thank you" Haley said. "But we were wondering, we want this baby to have two sets of living grandparents and if you would mind if she called you Grandma and Grandpa."

Keith and Karen shared a look "In no way do I want to take my sisters place because I know you will let this baby know how much they would have loved her but we would be honored to consider her our granddaughter"

"Thank you so much." Haley said wiping away a tear. "For everything you have done for me"

"Hales" Karen said handing Keith the baby and hugging her.

* * *

Nathan got out of the car and quickly ran around to the back seat on the opposite side, helping Haley out "Can you make it to the door?"

"Yeah" She said walking slowly towards it as Nathan leaned back in and lifted out the car seat. He walked past Haley, placed the car seat on the porch and helped Haley up the stairs. "Thanks baby"

He picked the car seat back up and lead them into the house.

"Welcome home Maddie." He said taking her out of her carseat and cradling her in his arms.

"It feels good to be here again." Nathan saw Madison let out a yawn. "Someone needs a nap. Why don't you get a head start up the stairs. I will grab her blanket and meet you up there so you can feed her and she can see her room."

Haley started her way up the stairs then took a seat on the rocking chair in the corner of the yellow room. She took it all in as Nathan brought their daughter to her.

"I will leave you two alone for a little bit to bring in all our stuff and put it away. You should get a shower cause I know that you're probably feeling gross and germy right now. Call me if you need any help while you're in there, but then you should take a nap."

"Thank you Nathan...for everything you have given me" Haley said looking up to him with a smile. He bent down and kissed her forehead and his daughter's.

* * *

"Hey, shhhh, it's okay baby, it's okay Maddie" Haley heard through the baby monitor, she rubbed her eyes and pulled off the covers wandering through their bedroom in the dark and across the hall, she leaned against the doorframe and watched.

"It's okay baby girl, you're fine." He had her flush against his shirtless chest as he rocked back and forth lightly. "Yeah that's it, you know you're the best thing that ever happened to me and your mom. We love you so much and you're such a blessing to us Mads."

"You bet you are" Haley whispered as he turned around to face her.

"Hi there"

"Did she cry? How did I not wake up?"

"I got to her beforehand, I somewhat woke up and went to roll over when I heard her fussing. I didn't want you to have to wake up again so I wanted to see if she would go back to sleep for me. But I actually think she needs to be fed."

Haley went and sat in the rocking chair once more as he handed her the baby. "Thanks for trying Nathan even though we both need sleep."

"You have been going going going and I just wanted you to get some sleep"

"Have I mentioned how much I loved you lately"

"Not lately" He teased "I love you too."'

"She is so beautiful."

"I know, I feel like we have this conversation daily."

"I just can't get over it."

Nathan smiled down at mother and daughter. They stayed just like that for a few more minutes before Madison began to fuss against Haley, knowing she was done Nathan picked her up, kissed her forehead and laid her in the crib once more. He dimmed the lights and stood near the crib with Haley watching her fall asleep. He wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and led the two of them back to their bedroom.

"Do you know how sexy you look holding her like you were" Haley said cuddling into his chest.

"I love watching you feeding her, it's beautiful."

"You should be shirtless more often" Haley whispered running her hand along his chest. "It looks good on you"

"Mhmm, I think you are over tired right now. We should get sleep while we can."

"Alright"

"I love you so much my beautiful wife"

"I love you too, always and forever."

* * *

Haley took Madison out of her car seat and held her over her shoulder. Nathan shut the car door and then fixed her blanket so it was covering the back of her head on this breezy day. Haley reached for Nathan's hand and walked up the slight hill.

"Madison there are some special people we want you to meet today" Haley stopped walked "These are your grandparents baby." Haley moved herself to sit on the ground and switched the baby so she was cradling her in her arms.

"Mom and dad, this is your granddaughter, Madison Brooke Scott, I know you were with me in spirit and probably know this but I wanted to come here and tell you anyway..."

* * *

Nathan let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch and turned on the basketball game. He moved Madison from his arms to laying next to him on the couch. He kept a steady hand on her stomach, although she couldn't roll over anyway, as he watched the game. "Yes!" He celebrated pumping one of his fists into the air when they scored a basket. Madison started giggling. "Do you think that's funny? Huh?" He moved his fingers in a tickling way over her stomach, momentarily forgetting that she wasn't ticklish yet.

"Whose a daddy's girl already, huh?" He said moving her to lay on his chest as he laid on down too. "You got me wrapped around your finger baby girl. Let's watch some basketball together, you are going to love it. You see there are five people from each team..."

* * *

Haley rubbed at her eyes as she walked down the stairs, it should be time for Madison to eat but she was surprised when she didn't hear crying. She wandered into the living room to find Nathan laying on the couch, shirtless, and their daughter asleep on his chest. As she walked closer she realized he was asleep too, she moved to get the camera and took a few photos.

After hearing a few clicks from the camera Nathan woke up and looked around.

"Sorry you guys just look so cute. You look good with a child." Nathan smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too. And we love you too Madison" He said running his hand along her back.

Haley came and squatted down next to the couch placing a kiss on the top of her head "Oh yes we do."

* * *

"Knock knock" Brooke said walking into the house

"Upstairs" Haley called out, she had been sitting on her bed folding laundry, and Madison laid next to her.

"Hey tutor mom"

"Hey Brooke, Nathan call you?"

"Yeah he asked me to come over and see if you needed anything." He had gone to Charlotte for a meeting with his bosses, the season was nearly over and he wanted to discuss not playing any more this season with them since all but one of the scheduled games were away games. Brooke cooed at Madison as she moved on the bed and picked her up.

"He is so protective of us...it's cute."

"Well we could say I cooked you lunch, which you probably wouldn't of wanted to eat anyway, or we can order in and have girl time."

She chuckled "It sounds great."

"Do you have any chocolate...maybe I will just order some cake while I am at it."

"Wait a minute...you wanted me to make a cake the day of the wedding, and you have been...OH. MY. GOD." Haley said as it dawned on her. "You're pregnant!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brooke said trying to get off the bed, which seemed impossible since she was cradling Madison.

"You are pregnant!"

Brooke looked at her then smiled "We wanted to wait til I was further along to announce it mastermind, but yes, we are having another baby."

"Thats great Brooke" Haley said giving her a hug as best she could.

"I really wanted this." She whispered smiling.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Hear that Mads, your gonna have another cousin to play with."

"They are going to be so close in age."

"I know it will be great."

* * *

"Today we have with us, two very special guests and Tree Hill natives" Millie said.

"Not to mention two of our closest friends, please welcome Nathan and Haley Scott"

They both stood up as Haley and Nathan walked in. "Hey dog" Skills said as he grabbed Nathan's hand and they pulled each other in for a guy hug. "Baby James, c'mere" He then said hugging Haley.

"Hey Millie" Nathan said giving her a hug and taking his seat, Haley did the same and followed.

"Wow, I haven't seen you guys in forever...you know cause you weren't over my house last weekend or anything" Haley joked.

"Nah, we didn't break that vase on your table either." Skills said.

"That is the last time I let you guys play basketball in the house, ever!"

"It was not my fault. Nate threw it." Skills said.

"You ducked! When a basketball is thrown at you you don't duck."

"Yo, that was going fast, it would have hurt."

Millie sighed "No more basketball talk please."

"I second that. It's all we ever hear about."

"Anyway...how is that beautiful baby doing?"

"Madison is great, she is the cutest thing" Haley gushed.

"How old is she again?"

"Just about six weeks old" Nathan said. "Tomorrow it will be six weeks."

"Its really funny actually, neither of us ever want to put her down, sometimes we even argue over who gets to hold her."

"Someone is selfish."

"I am not!" Haley said hitting him in the chest. "You count the times when I am feeding her as time I am holding her."

"Technically you are"

"I'm not enjoying it, it hurts, therefore it should not count."

Millie laughed "Does she sleep during the night?"

"Actually its not too bad. For the past few weeks she has slept from about eleven to six, and if she does wake up its once, she eats, then goes right back to sleep."

"She is getting heavy." Skills said.

"I think she has gained...four pounds maybe since we left the hospital." Haley said trying to think.

"Sounds like somebody needs to hit the gym." Nathan said directing it at Skills.

"Not all of us are NBA stars like you Nate" Skills fired back.

"Boys" Millie scoffed.

"Can't live with them"

"Can't life without them...although some days I could live without Skills." Millie said with a smile.

"Thanks for the love"

"Always"

"How has your music been coming along Hales?" Skills asked.

"Slowly but surely, I mean I still write, I just haven't been able to get into the studio for about three months, once Maddie is older and I feel more comfortable traveling with her, I can take her with me though. I mean it's Peyton's label, she doesn't care."

"Peyton would probably just want to hold her the entire time and not care what you do." Nathan said as Haley nodded.

"Now I wanted to ask you something, you announced your pregnancy on a talk show first, and then announced the birth of Madison with photos later on on your blog, why that instead of a magazine?"

"I guess...this was more personal, it was coming from myself. And I wanted to share mine and Nathan's news, I didn't want it to come from anybody else. I wanted to confirm it before someone else did, it's my news and I should get to tell it, it should come from me. And with her birth, I didn't want to sell her off or parade her around for money. I wanted to share the experience with my fans but I wanted it to be more personal. So after she was born I actually typed it up on my phone and sent it to Brooke to post because I felt it was my news to share, I didn't want someone else to get 'the story' or 'the picture' because I wrote pictures were to come of her. And they did, a week or two later when my friend Quinn came to town we took some photos and put them on the blog. It meant more this way."

"I personally liked it, I mean you are a great writer so I loved reading your words and what you had to say. Plus, cute baby photos what's not to love?"

"Exactly" Haley joked.

"So speaking of cute babies...is she here?" Skills asked.

Nathan and Haley shared a look...they didn't want to expose her to the tv, paparazzi industry yet but they were in Tree Hill with some of their closest friends, so why not.

"Brooke is back stage with her, so she can come on out if you want?" Nathan said as Brooke soon walked through the doors with Madison in her arms.

"Hey guys"

"Hi"

"Here you go" Brooke said handing Madison to Nathan.

"Hey Mads," Nathan said kissing her forehead.

"Hi Maddie" Haley said running her hand on her face. Brooke took a seat next to Millie, and greeted them.

Mouth walked over and joined them "Sure when their is a cute baby or food you come over but not to greet your girlfriend." Millie scoffed jokingly as Mouth leaned over and kissed her.

"Well, who could resist that face" Mouth said nodding his head towards Madison.

"You can tell she already has Nathan wrapped around her finger" Brooke said noticing the way Nathan was looking at her.

They all sat there talking for the rest of the segment as the viewers got a kick out of them joking around with one another.

* * *

"Hey their guys can I get a picture of the baby?" A man said walking up with his camera as they walked out of the studio hours later.

Haley was now glad she placed a blanket over the carseat to block out sunlight so the paparazzi couldn't get a photo of her.

"No thank you" Nathan said tightening his grip on Haley's hand as they kept walking.

"C'mon the camera loves you and her."

"I said no" Nathan said more firmly.

The man was a few feet away but walked right up to Haley and tried to life the blanket

"What the hell man" Nathan said as he pushed the man away and Haley moved behind him "No means no you don't do that you don't invade someone's personal space or try to touch their child! Stop it man listen she is a baby she is only a few weeks old stop it!"

"C'mon Nate just give me a peak let me have the first pap pic man" Nathan moved back a little so he wasn't as close to the man "No I will not she is my daughter and I am protecting her besides we just showed a little of her on tv and put photos of her on our blog no one will care about you you are just a money sucking leech and will use anything to get money I wont let you use my daughter for that!"

"Dude it's just a picture"

"No it's not" Nathan said but the man wouldn't back down he looked behind him at Haley who was still holding her carseat with the blanket covering it. He pulled out his keys and used the remote to unlock the car "Hales go to the car I will be their in a minute...Now listen to me you asshole you better leave us the hell alone you have no right to be shoving your camera in a baby's face I better not see you again I held myself back this time because of my wife and daughter but I promise you that I won't next time go get an actual job." Nathan said walking away and getting into the car.

* * *

Nathan pulled the stroller out of the trunk and flipped it open. Haley walked around the side of the car and hooked the car seat into it. Nathan put his hand loosely on the bar and started to push it as Haley walked next to him.

He lifted the stroller up the stairs and led them into the cafe. He placed the car seat near one of the booths and wrapped his arms around Haley, as she continued their conversation from the car.

"It feels so weird to think about, I mean we are nearly twenty-four and have a baby. I mean it seems like just yesterday we were still in high school."

"It's the oldest story in the world. One day you're seventeen and planning for someday. And then quietly and without you ever really noticing, someday is today. And then someday is yesterday. And this is your life."

"I'm glad this is our life though, even if its not what we pictured exactly I mean we are blessed."

"It's what I pictured, were married, we have a beautiful daughter, more to come, I am in the NBA, and you are singing. What more could we ask for?"

"More babies" Haley joked.

"Soon" He said with a smirk.

They both turned their heads at the ringing of a bell to see Brooke, Juliet, and Julian heading in. Juliet ran once she saw the car seat and starting cooing at the baby.

"Look how cute she is" Juliet pointed out once more, as she did every time she saw Madison.

"I know baby. Can I hold her Hales?" Brooke asked.

"Sure"

Brooke moved to unhook her from the car seat before her and Julian sat in a booth. Lucas and Peyton soon walked in and sat across from them. Haley walked into the kitchen to gather stuff for lunch. Nathan brushed his hand across Madison's head as he noticed her starting to fuss "Let me go get her a bottle."

Haley walked around behind counter before walking into something hard, she looked up to see her husband. They both thought back to the moment they first met, in this very cafe, in this very spot.

_I walked behind the counter and grabbed two mugs, I loved it here, there was just this feeling, I mean it wasn't home but it was a close second. I picked up the pot of coffee inhaling the smell before pouring us each a cup, then adding sugar._

_"Umm, excuse me, may I help you?" A raven haired, blue eyed man wearing an apron asked. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen._

_"Oh…Hi this isn't what it looks like… I umm, I was just getting some coffee for me and my brother, he's over there, and yeah… his name is Lucas… I guess I should tell you mine, Haley, Haley James, and if you didn't pick it up yet, I ramble, a lot." I said finally stop rambling after I just made myself look like an idiot._

_"Good to know, but uh you can't be back here."_

_"Do you work here?" I spit out, it was so dumb, what did it matter? Oh right because I definitely want to spend all summer working next to him._

"Hey there you" Nathan whispered softly, reaching his arm out to place the bottle he was holding on the counter. "C'mere" He wrapped both of his hands around her and pulled her even closer then she already was.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. _This_" she said grabbing one of his hands and interlacing it with hers before holding it up to show him what she meant. "This is good."

"It's even better than good" He said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Did it ever pass through your mind on that day that only a few years later this is where we would be, in that very same spot, together."

"No, but I knew I wanted to be with you since the moment I first saw you, love at first sight."

"_Love at first sight._.." Haley said with a smile on her face "We have come so far, and so many bad things have happened..."

"But so many good things to" He interjected.

Haley looked up into his eyes "I know I know, we have grown so much as a couple...and now we are having a baby...its just hard to comprehend sometimes. Sometimes I wonder how I got an amazing man like you and how I got so lucky that he loves me so much."

"Because you are a beautiful, kind, forgiving, loving, sexy, and amazing person Haley James. Because I am blessed to have you in my life and wouldn't wish to have it any other way if I tried. I am so lucky to have you."

"Haley James Scott" She corrected.

"Always and forever" He whispered, kissing her once more.


End file.
